Remnants of Night
by daydreamer4
Summary: Starts at the end of the season finale. What happens as the night continues. LL and ER and Rory's issues are explored.
1. Fallen

Author's Note: This picks up exactly where Raincoats and Recipes leaves off. I'm not sure how far I'll take this and I'm not sure if this is going to be a cohesive story or just vignettes, but it'll all come together somehow. Thanks for your interest.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls it is the property of Amy Sherman- Palladino and the WB. Watch the Frog.  
  
This section is inspired by Sarah McLachlan's song Fallen.  
  
Though I've tried I've fallen I have sunk so low I have messed up Better I should know So don't you turn your head And tell me I told you so...  
  
Lorelai took in the scene around her. Her daughter, her baby, was slumped in a ball in the middle of the front lawn sobbing uncontrollably. She had said she hated her. Rory had never said she hated Lorelai. Of course Lorelai had never felt such disappointment and disgust at her daughter's behavior either. Lorelai's first instinct was to run to Rory and throw her arms around her and tell her it would be okay. But somewhere deep in Lorelai's mind she knew it wouldn't be okay, at least not for Rory. Rory, the meticulous planner and level-headed teenager had suddenly become brass and impulsive. Rory had turned into Lorelai. Lorelai realized this and shuddered. If Rory had become her then Lorelai had become Emily. In a way she really had become Emily. She finally understood her mother's disapproval and disappointment of her when she was 16. Of course Rory was almost 20, but that fact didn't make reality sting any less. Rory Gilmore, her own daughter, was an adulteress.  
  
Rory's sobbing had tapered off and she just sat staring into the darkness slowly rocking back and forth. She rocked so slowly in fact that Lorelai couldn't actually tell if she was moving at all. Finally Lorelai decided to break the silence.  
  
"Rory, come inside," Lorelai said from the porch.  
  
"Why? So you can judge me and wreak a perfectly beautiful night?" Rory shot back snidely.  
  
At that comment Lorelai lost it. She was suddenly extremely happy that Babette and Morey were staying at the Dragonfly. She was happy no one was around to hear her berate her daughter in the middle of the front lawn. Lorelai marched off the porch and stomped over to Rory standing in front of her.  
  
"A perfectly beautiful night? Tonight was beautiful to you and I'm wreaking it?" Lorelai stared down at her daughter sitting on the ground. She stared at her, but it was like she was looking at her for the first time. She didn't even recognize the girl sitting before her. "Oh, I'm so sorry that losing your virginity to a married man has so much meaning," Lorelai shot down at her.  
  
"He loves me," Rory shouted standing up to look Lorelai in the eyes. "He loves me and I feel safe with him and it's about time."  
  
"It's about time?" Lorelai questioned flabbergasted. "What do you mean it's about time? I've heard of a biological clock but I didn't know a timer actually went off!"  
  
"You don't understand," Rory said lowering her voice slightly.  
  
"You're right I don't Rory. I don't understand but I'd really like it if you could make me understand what the hell you were thinking. Are you and Dean planning to be together now?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory admitted to Lorelai and to herself for the first time. "I don't know what the plan is. We didn't talk about it because you came home."  
  
"Oh well sorry to have ruined your plans," Lorelai stated simply. "You're not the only one who had a beautiful evening wreaked you know." Lorelai thought back to the kiss with Luke on the porch of the Dragonfly. He kissed her and she kissed him and she thought that it probably would have gotten a lot more heated if Kirk hadn't run through the door naked. She thought about how it probably would have gotten a lot more heated if she had been able to go back to the Dragonfly, but it didn't seem likely right now. "What does that mean?" Rory asked.  
  
"Nothing, forget it," Lorelai sighed. "We need to talk about this Rory. I feel like I'm not talking to my kid. I feel like I'm Britney Spears' mom begging her not to sleep with married men."  
  
"This isn't a joke," Rory yelled turning on her mother. "I don't have to listen to this."  
  
"You're right you don't," Lorelai said. "Leave whenever you want, but let me ask you this. Do you even love Dean?"  
  
"You don't understand what it's like to be lonely," Rory said. "Everyone loves you. You're never alone," Rory conceded.  
  
"So I didn't hear a 'yes I love Dean' anywhere in that response," Lorelai sighed as she walked over to the porch and sat on the steps. "What do you mean everyone loves me, I'm never alone?" Lorelai's mood seemed to have shifted and she more calm than before. Her calm demeanor forced Rory to settle down as well. Rory made her way over to the steps and sat a step down and a good 6 feet away from her mother.  
  
"I don't know if I love Dean," Rory conceded. "He's Dean. He loves me and he's familiar. Do you have any idea what this year has been like for me? I had to drop a class and no one had any interest in me at Yale and Paris was dating Asher Fleming and Grandma and Grandpa are separated and he's just Dean," Rory let out.  
  
"Oh Rory," Lorelai sighed, her heart breaking for her daughter. Lorelai was getting the impression that Rory's actions were just beginning to sink in. She inched closer to her daughter. "Why didn't you talk to me about all this? You're not alone. You always have me."  
  
"It's not the same thing," Rory said. Her eyes were beginning to tear up again. Lorelai nodded in agreement. "I know. I know it's not the same thing, but we tell each other things and you never said you were lonely. You never told me you were scared about college and boys and Grandma and Grandpa. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"  
  
Rory wiped the stray tear that was quickly making its way down her cheek. "You were busy with the inn and I didn't want, I didn't want..." she trailed off the realization finally hitting her. The realization of the fact that she had slept with Dean, a very married Dean, hit her like a punter's kick. Rory had been lonely and confused and she yearned for something, someone. It wasn't necessarily Dean she wanted, but he was there. He was there like the comfortable blanket that sits on the couch waiting to wrap it's warmth around another human being. Rory just wanted to feel that warmth again. "Oh my God Mom!" Rory exclaimed reaching for her mother.  
  
Lorelai quickly rushed to her daughter's side and placed her arms firmly around her daughter, stroking her hair firmly with one hand. They sat for a moment. Lorelai just let Rory cry. She knew the realization would hit her. It was finally starting to sink in. Lorelai wasn't sure what to feel. There hadn't been a moment in Rory's life where Lorelai felt disillusioned. She came close when she missed her college graduation, but it was nothing compared to this. She knew she couldn't keep Rory a child forever, but for her to "grow up" like this was reminiscent of Lorelai herself. "Gilmore women sure have a way of making colossal mistakes," Lorelai thought as she held her daughter.  
  
"You're right," Rory whispered. "I don't love Dean. I can't believe I did this," Rory said as she continued to weep into Lorelai's lap.  
  
"Shh," Lorelai said stroking Rory's hair gently. "Everyone makes mistakes. This is one that can never happen again, but it happened and we'll deal with it," she added emphatically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry," Rory said. "I know you are," Lorelai replied.  
  
Rory had calmed down and her tears were beginning to cease. Her body had no more salt to give back to the earth. She sat up and wiped her eyes. Her face, red and blotchy from crying, looked like that of a five-year-old who had just been scolded. Lorelai looked into her daughter's face and she knew things would never be the same. She couldn't look at Rory with the same trust, the same faith, the same knowledge that she knew right from wrong. It was going to take some major healing for both of them to be the same again.  
  
They walked into the house, Lorelai's arm around Rory's waist and Lorelai sighed. She knew she had to get back to the inn. Michel and Sookie could only handle so much and even though it was late and most people were in bed she didn't want Taylor filling out any more comment cards on the service.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said, "I have guests. I have to go back to the Dragonfly."  
  
"I can't go there tonight Mom," Rory said.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai agreed, on one hand she didn't really want Rory there with her, but on the other she didn't want her alone either. She thought Rory acknowledged her mistake with Dean, but Lorelai didn't know if she could trust her daughter not to call him back to the house while she was out. It was a horrible feeling. Lorelai had never distrusted Rory so much in her entire life. She wouldn't have believed it possible until now.  
  
"I think you should call Lane over," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked not comprehending. But then suddenly Rory understood that her own mother didn't trust her to be alone, to not call Dean. It was a horrible feeling, almost as horrible as realizing she had slept with another woman's husband. "Oh I get it," Rory said rather spitefully. "You're afraid I'll call Dean."  
  
"Do you blame me?" Lorelai asked plainly.  
  
Rory looked at her for a moment and suddenly she was angry all over again. "Fine," she said as she stomped down the hall to her room.  
  
The night had been one of many firsts for Lorelai. It was the first night she ran her own inn. It was the first night she kissed Luke. It was the first night she felt like not being around her only daughter. She let Rory throw her tantrum and waited for Lane to arrive before she left.  
  
Rory slammed her bedroom door and turned to look at the mangled sheets she had been tangled in less than one hour ago. The sheets that held the secrets of the night. The sheets, mangled and wrinkled sheets, that held the story of her soul. She picked up the phone to call Lane. When she hung up she striped the sheets off the bed and made a mental note to throw them out the second her mother left the house.  
  
Next up: Lorelai and Luke meet again. 


	2. I'll Stand By You

Author's Note: This chapter is a little long. Sorry about the Jason stuff, but I finally decided after much debate that he just couldn't stay in the restroom forever! Thank you for the reviews as well they are much appreciated. I'm trying something a little different. A song inspires each chapter. This one happened to be I'll Stand By You by the Pretenders.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the Gilmore Girls. Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB do. Watch the frog.  
  
OH, WHY YOU LOOK SO SAD?  
  
TEARS ARE IN YOUR EYES  
  
COME ON AND COME TO ME NOW  
  
DON'T BE ASHAMED TO CRY  
  
LET ME SEE YOU THROUGH  
  
'CAUSE I'VE SEEN THE DARK SIDE TOO  
  
WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU  
  
YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
  
NOTHING YOU CONFESS  
  
COULD MAKE ME LOVE YOU LESS  
  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
  
Lorelai had waited until Lane had come over to stay with Rory before she left to go back to the Dragonfly. Walking up the steps shook her head in disbelief that a mere half-hour ago she was giddily bounding up the steps looking for a camera and Band-Aids. Thirty minutes was all it took to completely destroy an evening that had begun with such hope and such promise. Lorelai sighed as she pushed open the front door. She was suddenly very happy she didn't have to stay at home that night.  
  
She looked up and found the only other thing she didn't want to see that night. Jason Stiles. She completely forgot he was still around. She kissed Luke and then he ran off to find Kirk and in all the commotion she didn't even realize that Jason might still be around. He stood there and smiled at her.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come back," he said.  
  
"Jason, you should go," Lorelai replied defeated by the night's events.  
  
Jason, never one to take no for an answer, moved toward Lorelai and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lorelai we need to talk. I told you I would wait and I'm waiting until we discuss us."  
  
"Us?" Lorelai questioned. "Jason, there is no us. I tried to tell you that earlier. Just because it's not what you want to hear it doesn't mean it's any less true." Lorelai shift and brushed his hands off her shoulders.  
  
"I know you're mad about the lawsuit," Jason pressed on as if he didn't hear her. "That's why I'm dropping the lawsuit. I'd rather be with you than without you."  
  
"Jason, that's not the point. You're not listening to me. I don't want to be with you. You said you've been looking at the dead plant in your apartment, take a hint from that, it's dead and so are we," Lorelai stated as she tried to get past him and up the stairs. She couldn't handle a confrontation with him right now. She just wanted to get upstairs. The only person she wanted to see right now was Luke. Somehow he was the one thing in her currently insane world that made sense. She didn't know what they were to each other at the moment, but undefined or not, she needed to see him. She needed him to tell her things were going to work out. Unfortunately for Lorelai, fate seemed content on giving her Jason.  
  
"Lorelai would you wait," Jason started to plead. "We make sense you and me. I've missed you. It's like I told your friend Luke earlier, when it's right, it's right. We're right together Lorelai," Jason said moving toward her.  
  
"That's right you talked to Luke," Lorelai said remembering that Luke had said he talked to Jason. "Jason, I don't what to say to you. You're not getting the hint. I'm not interested anymore. I'm sorry. I think you're a nice guy, but we don't work. We don't work for so many reasons I can't even begin to name them all, but most importantly we don't work because I've moved on."  
  
Jason looked taken aback by Lorelai's last statement. Lorelai herself was surprised she had stated it out loud, but it was true. For the last few days her head swam in thoughts of Luke. How Luke danced and how he brought her flowers. She had turned into a regular Mary Katherine Gallagher tripping over things when she saw him. The simple thought of Luke made her happy. She hadn't felt that way before. Not even with Christopher.  
  
"You've moved on?" Jason questioned slightly angry. "With who?"  
  
Lorelai scratched her head and sighed. "Jason, I don't want to get into this with you, okay? Can't we drop this? I just don't want to be with you."  
  
Jason suddenly looked crest-fallen. He wasn't used to hearing no for an answer. He wasn't used to losing. He was a fighter, but Lorelai had made it pretty clear that no amount of fight would help him win this battle. He lowered his head in defeat.  
  
"Well if that's how you feel," he started.  
  
"It is," Lorelai said before he could finish his thought.  
  
He glanced up at her. She was being very cold. He knew her resolve was strong and he knew she wouldn't be changing her mind any time soon.  
  
"Fine," he said. "I guess I'll see you around," he said as he turned to leave.  
  
Lorelai realized how rude she was being. She didn't love Jason, but he didn't deserve this.  
  
"Jason," she called after him. He turned to face her in the doorway. "I'm sorry things didn't work out. You are a great guy and I'm sure you'll find someone. I just don't think that someone is me," she finished sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he said as he turned. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime." With that he turned on his heel and made a quick exit. Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. She started her way up the stairs hoping against hope that Luke would still be awake.  
  
Lorelai stood outside the door of room lucky seven for a few minutes. She was nervous. Luke had kissed her. She had kissed Luke. The thing was that she was always so afraid of crossing that line with Luke. She thought that kissing Luke would be weird and embarrassing, but it was quite the opposite. Kissing Luke had been so right and so beautiful. If Kirk hadn't run screaming down the stairs naked, who knows what would have happened next? Lorelai's problem at this moment was that she needed Luke, boyfriend Luke, friend Luke or coffee man Luke she just needed to be with him. She always felt safe around Luke, like whatever awful thing was happening wasn't because he was there to make it better. "You are dense Lorelai," she thought to herself. "Luke makes everything better all the time. You run to him when you're sad or confused or hurt and you're only realizing now that he's right for you?"  
  
Slowly she lifted her fist and knocked gently on the door. She inhaled deeply as the door swung open. Luke stood in the doorway. He looked like Luke, only something was different. Lorelai was suddenly beginning to notice just how sexy he was. But she wasn't here for that, at least not now.  
  
"Hey," he said with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd be by."  
  
"Hi," Lorelai said and she couldn't help but grin slightly.  
  
"He opened the door wider and motioned with his arm. "Come on in," he said.  
  
Lorelai walked through the threshold wringing her hands as Luke shut the door behind her. He noticed that she seemed nervous. He suddenly had a horrible vision that maybe she was here to tell him the kiss was a mistake. That Jason had somehow changed her mind. Where the hell was that guy anyway? He went to the restroom an hour ago and Luke never saw him again. Although Luke was chasing Kirk through the forest for a good portion of that hour, but he couldn't have gotten to Lorelai, could he? She couldn't have come here to give him the brush off. He could remember the feel of her lips on his. He still had the vivid memory of Lorelai's arms around him, her hands on his back, his waist and his around her. She couldn't come in here now and tell him it was a mistake.  
  
"So, uh how was—"he said shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Lorelai turned and put up her hand to stop him from talking. "Luke, so much has happened tonight and I don't know what's going on with us. I mean, I know we need to talk about us and kissing and everything, but I just need you to be Luke right now okay?"  
  
"Be Luke?" he questioned. She was obviously upset over something. Luke was happy that it didn't seem to have anything to do with not wanting to be with him, but he was confused nonetheless.  
  
"Yeah," she replied starting to pace the floor. "You know don't be date Luke, just," she was struggling to find the right words. "I just need to talk to you," she finally decided on.  
  
Luke still wasn't totally clear on what was going on, but it was clear Lorelai was upset. He sat down on the bed and prepared to listen.  
  
"Okay, I'm listening, whatever you need," he replied.  
  
Lorelai took another deep breath. She was so conflicted about telling anyone about what happened with Rory and Dean, but she needed someone to confide in. Sookie was long asleep, Rory was part of the problem and Luke was the next obvious choice.  
  
"Okay, this breaks every rule of the mother/daughter thou shall not tell code, but I'm going crazy and I just need someone to talk to," she started. Luke nodded silently and Lorelai continued. "Well I went home to get bandages and the camera and Rory was there. I'd sent her to get some CDs and I came downstairs and she came out of her room," Lorelai said. Luke just looked at her, waiting for the kicker to make this story something to stress over. "With Dean," she finished. And there it was.  
  
"Dean?" Luke asked.  
  
"Dean, first boyfriend, first love, married Dean. Dean," Lorelai said emphatically. There was only one thing that sprang to Luke's mind when she said it and he knew whatever the problem was it couldn't be that.  
  
"So, he was helping her pick out CDs?" he ventured optimistically.  
  
"Oh he was helping her with something alright. She, they were, they..." Lorelai stopped she couldn't even say it out loud. She felt ashamed. Her daughter had an affair. It was that simple. Luke stood up and walked over to Lorelai placing a steady hand on her shoulder.  
  
"They slept together?" Luke asked just to be clear.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said lowering her head in her hands. Luke dropped his hand from her shoulder and balled his hands into fists. Soon enough he was pacing the room.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him," Luke burst. He was walking back and forth quickly and nodding his head. "I told you when he first came to town he was trouble. I'm gonna kill him. How could he do this? He's married!"  
  
"Luke, calm down," Lorelai said surprised by his reaction. "It took the both of them. My daughter had no trouble playing Elizabeth Taylor to his Eddie Fischer."  
  
"He shouldn't have married that girl," Luke said. His voice was calmer but he was still pacing the floor. Suddenly his thought shifted. "Is Rory okay? I mean she was okay with it right? Because if not, I'm really gonna have to kill him."  
  
"No, believe me she thought it was great until I pointed how naïve and incredibly stupid it was," Lorelai let out exasperated. "She told me she hated me. God Luke, what am I gonna do?"  
  
Luke stopped pacing and ran to put his arm around Lorelai. He didn't have a clue what to say. He couldn't believe that Dean had cheated on his wife with Rory. He couldn't believe that Rory didn't think it was wrong. Somewhere in the back of Luke's mind he hoped that Dean had somehow brainwashed Rory into thinking it was okay. Luke thought back to Nicole and the Sockman. He wanted to kill the Sockman. If Dean's wife found out it was pretty certain she'd want to kill Rory. Luke was as stunned as Lorelai about the whole thing.  
  
"It's okay," he said pulling her into a hug. Lorelai rested her face on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. People make mistakes right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but not Rory. I can't believe she let it happen this way?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Let it happen this way? What do you mean?" Luke asked.  
  
"Look, this is probably too much information. I don't even know what I should or shouldn't be saying right now, but that was Rory's first experience with, you know," Lorelai said. She wasn't sure she should be discussing this with Luke, but they were friends and now somewhat more than friends. She needed someone to talk this through with so Luke needed to have all the details.  
  
"Oh," Luke said uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he wanted that much information about Rory either, but there it was. "Look Lorelai, this isn't your fault. You're a terrific mother. They're young and obviously not thinking clearly. Well I hope not anyway," Luke tried to console her.  
  
Lorelai just rested her head on Luke's shoulder and felt him gently stroke the back of her neck with his hand. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of him. If someone had told her a week ago that she would be with Luke, like this, she wouldn't have believed it. She was so conflicted about her emotions over Rory, but one emotion that had remained constant all evening was her feelings for Luke. Being with him seemed so right, so obvious, that she couldn't believe she had denied herself this feeling for so long.  
  
Luke was quiet just taking in the moment. He couldn't believe what Lorelai had just told him. He had so many conflicting thoughts. On one hand he wanted Dean to die a slow and painful death involving honey and flaming red ants. On the other he couldn't believe Rory had made such an awful decision. On top of this he knew Lorelai felt responsible. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt like a failure in the mother department. He wanted to make her see that she couldn't have prevented this.  
  
"Um, I have to say something and it in no way means that I still don't want Dean beaten for this and it doesn't excuse what happened, but for what it's worth I think he really loves Rory," Luke said.  
  
Lorelai pulled away from Luke and looked at him. "What?" was her weak reply.  
  
"Look I saw Dean at his bachelor party. He'd been drinking and he made a comment about Rory. I thought it was the alcohol talking but then I ran into him again and he got distracted when he was talking. I looked over and you and Rory were getting out of your Jeep," Luke said. "I don't think he's ever stopped loving her. Not that it's okay, or it makes it better, but I really don't think he was taking advantage of her for just, you know. I think he's still in love with her."  
  
Lorelai just looked at Luke. She couldn't believe what he just said. Somewhere in the back of Lorelai's head she always knew Dean got married on the rebound, but she didn't expect Luke, of all people, to tell her that Dean really loved Rory.  
  
"If he really loved Rory he wouldn't have put her in this situation," Lorelai reasoned. "If he really loved her he'd have gotten divorced or at least moved out before he did this. Love isn't never having to say you're sorry. Love is never forcing your partner to become an adulterer to be with you," Lorelai started to get worked up.  
  
"Do you want to know what the saddest thing about it was? I asked Rory if he was getting divorced. I told her it wasn't official until he took the ring off. Do you know what her response was?" she asked Luke. He shook his head. "Her response was, 'he took the ring off.' He took the ring off Luke! That means they were both conscious of the fact that he had a ring on in the first place. They were both thinking clearly enough to ditch the ring before jumped into bed together."  
  
Luke's eyes widened and he let out a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to say or do to help Lorelai. Lorelai lowered her head. She didn't know what to say or think anymore. She was sick. Sick to her stomach and heartsick over Rory's decision to sleep with Dean. She felt like a terrible failure as a parent and there was nothing she could do to make the sickness go away. For the time being she didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Do you know that tonight was gearing up to be one of the best night's of life?" she asked looking up at Luke.  
  
"I'm sure it was," he said. "The inn is great Lorelai. You did a terrific job and you shouldn't let this overshadow it."  
  
"Thanks, for the compliment and for listening. I don't really feel like talking about this subject anymore tonight," she said. She paused for a moment unsure of what to say. For his part Luke didn't know what to say either. He knew he wanted to talk to Lorelai about their relationship, but he didn't think it was the right time given the evening's events.  
  
"You know it wasn't just the inn that was so great," she said smiling shyly. Lorelai felt safe and warm in Luke's strong arms and it was clear that was where she was hoping this conversation would lead her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure seeing Kirk naked was a highlight for all of Stars Hollow," he deadpanned as he approached her slowly.  
  
Lorelai laughed a little and slowly started to move toward him until they were inches apart. "Yeah, that was a definite highlight, but I'm kind of mad at him."  
  
"Why's that?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure you and I were in the middle of something when he came screaming down the stairs." Lorelai reached her hands forward and started to lightly smooth the wrinkles out of Luke's shirt.  
  
"We were, weren't we?" Luke said with a sly grin. He reached his arms toward her waist and pulled her to him. Lorelai threw her arms gently around Luke's neck and soon enough their lips met again. Yet again this movement seemed natural and comforting. This time with no interruptions the kiss deepened. Luke moved his hands up Lorelai's back and pressed her into him. Lorelai's hand dropped down from Luke's neck and rested firmly on his chest as she tugged at his shirt. They were both cognizant of the fact that they were inching toward the bed, but neither broke the contact between them.  
  
Finally they made the way to the side of the bed and their lips parted. Lorelai sat on the bed, looked at Luke and playfully tugged his shirt as she pulled him down on top of her. Once again their lips met with a fury that had been long bottled. Lorelai stroked the side of Luke's face as they kissed. Luke's hands probed her stomach. He contemplated moving his hand under her shirt, but thought better of it. There would be plenty of time. Lorelai had feelings-- romantic feelings for him--and that was enough. They broke apart needing precious oxygen to breathe. Luke started to lean his head back toward Lorelai, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.  
  
"So, I guess we're not exactly friends anymore," she stated simply.  
  
"No, we're better than that," Luke smiled.  
  
"So remind me why we haven't been doing this all along?" she asked leaning on her side propping her head in her hand.  
  
"Because you and I, although fairly intelligent people, are deeply stupid," he replied propping himself on his side like Lorelai had done.  
  
They were facing each other, inches apart, and they could feel the heat radiating off of each other's body.  
  
"Am I a horrible mother Luke?" Lorelai switched the topic of conversation again.  
  
Luke put his hand on her thigh and gave it a few soft strokes. "You are not a horrible mother Lorelai. What happened with Rory and Dean isn't your fault."  
  
"But she should have known better. Am I the kind of mother that taught he kid it's okay to sleep with a married man?"  
  
"No," he replied forcefully. "Lorelai you are a terrific mom. No parent can protect their kids from the world forever. People are fallible, even Rory. She messed up big, but it was bound to happen eventually. Nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome of this." He tried to reassure her, but he knew he wasn't going to be successful.  
  
"She threw my relationship with Chris in my face," Lorelai stated. "She basically said I was a homewreaker when I was with Christopher. The big difference was Chris wasn't married and I had no idea Sherry was pregnant. Neither did he, but Rory failed to remember that little bit of the story," Lorelai got a little worked up.  
  
Luke got a little uncomfortable. He never wanted to hear about Lorelai's relationships, but her relationship with Chris was the worst because she had actually loved him. Luke knew of all her boyfriends Chris was the only one with any hold over her.  
  
Lorelai noticed he was uncomfortable and rubbed his forearm with her hand. "I'm sorry. It's done. I'm not talking about this anymore."  
  
"No, it's okay. You need to talk about it," he replied taking her hand and intertwining his fingers with her.  
  
"No, I should go to bed anyway. It's late and I have an inn full of people to serve tomorrow," she said starting to sit up.  
  
"You don't have to go you know," Luke ventured. "I mean I don't want to-- we don't have to," he was flustered and stammering. "I just meant you could sleep here if you wanted company," he finally choked out as he sat up.  
  
Lorelai was so close to saying yes. To be in Luke's arms might help her actually sleep tonight. But then she thought about it. She thought about how Rory had slept with Dean. What if Lorelai's relationships were what made Rory think this behavior was okay? She had certainly alluded to that fact with the Christopher comment that she made. Lorelai and Luke hadn't even been on an actual date yet and she was contemplating staying with him. It was all innocent enough on a normal day, but not tonight.  
  
"No, thanks," she declined with a small frown. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just with Rory and everything...I think we should take this slow. Not that sleeping, actually sleeping, in the same bed is fast, but this feels right but it's also a little scary. The you and me thing. Do you think we could just take it slow?"  
  
Luke smiled at her. Usually Lorelai jumped into relationship really fast. It made him happy to know that she felt different about him, about a relationship with him. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said patting her hand.  
  
"Good," she said with a smile of relief. "Uh and about the you and me thing?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
"Can we keep it kind of secret for now? I know that sounds so juvenile and that was a problem with me and," she stopped herself from saying Jason, "someone else. But you know Stars Hollow and the second Miss Patty and Babette find out it'll be—"  
  
"Bad," Luke cut her off. "I am terrific with the not telling. I just hope no one saw you come in here otherwise it'll be all over town by morning."  
  
They stood up and Luke walked Lorelai over to the door. "So about that movie date tomorrow, are we still on?" he asked.  
  
"Only if we can see whatever I pick," she said.  
  
"The things we do for others. Fine," he conceded. "You've earned it."  
  
"Good. How do you look in armor? I was thinking if we saw Troy we could dress up and you could be Agamemnon and I could be Helen," she said with a sly grin.  
  
"Yeah, that'll happen," he said dryly.  
  
"Just checking. Party pooper," she said as she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"Goodnight. Thanks for listening," she said.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied with a small grin. "Goodnight. And don't worry about anything. It'll all work out."  
  
Luke shut the door behind her. "From your luscious lips to God's ears," thought Lorelai as she let herself into her room.  
  
TBC 


	3. Conversations in G Minor

Author's Note: I still don't own these characters. It's a shame really because they're so fun to play with! Thanks for the reviews. This section if bases on a few songs I find interesting. I also don't own the songs in case you wondered.  
  
_By Your Side by Sade  
  
Oh, when your cold  
  
I'll be there to hold you tight to me  
  
When your on the outside baby and you can't get in  
  
I will show you, your so much better than you know  
  
When your lost, when your alone and you can't get back again  
  
I will find you darling I'll bring you home  
_  
Lorelai tossed and turned all night finally deciding to get out of bed at 4:30 a.m. because sleep was futile. Her mind raced all night with thoughts of what had happened. She was excited and happy over her newfound relationship with Luke, but her happiness was marred with disgust and unhappiness over the situation with Rory and Dean. She still wasn't sure what to do or say.  
  
Rory and Lorelai had never seriously fought. Sure, there had been times when they were mad at each other, but this was different. Rory was mad at Lorelai for destroying her "happiness." Lorelai was appalled at Rory's behavior on top of the fact that once again a moment of true happiness for Lorelai had been overshadowed by Rory's actions. It reminded her of her graduation from college. The boy had been Jess, but the disappointment Lorelai felt over Rory missing it was profound. For a brief moment Lorelai wondered if Emily had felt the same crushing disappointment in her when she was pregnant and missed her coming out party. The anger was something Lorelai could deal with, but it was the disappointment in Rory that was slowing eating her away inside.  
  
Lorelai continued to dwell on all her thoughts and feelings while she got ready to start the day. Part of her just wanted the day to be over. She just wanted the prying eyes of Stars Hollow to go back to their lives so Lorelai could deal with hers. Lorelai trudged down the steps and set out to make herself some coffee. It was so early that Sookie wouldn't be up for at least another hour. She pushed the door to the kitchen open and noticed a familiar and comforting smell.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" she asked the figure standing in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm making you coffee," Luke replied simply. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Lorelai stated simply. "I figured I might as well get something done instead of tossing and turning." She walked over to the coffeepot and waited with her mug in hand for the coffee to finished brewing. "How'd you know I'd be up?"  
  
"Just a guess," he said. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm as well as can be expected I guess," she smiled meekly. "You do know Sookie is going to kill you for touching her kitchen equipment right?" she asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"You're worth it," he said giving her a little wink.  
  
"So, about tonight," Lorelai started. "I was thinking about it this morning and I was wondering if we could postpone the movie date?" she asked sheepishly. "I really want to go out, but given the circumstances I'd kind of like to wait." It was honestly the last thing in the world she wanted to do, but she figured she needed to get things straightened out with Rory before she started her relationship with Luke.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Luke nodded. He was disappointed but he knew Lorelai's life was anything but normal at the moment. "I guess that full body armor goes back in the closet," he added trying to lighten her mood.  
  
"Reeaally? Just don't hide it too far in the back, if you've got it I intend to make good use of it," she said with a sly grin. Lorelai's blushed slightly. Even thought she felt completely at ease with Luke it was a little weird to flirt with him in her usual way because this time she actually meant it.  
  
"I have no doubt," he said with a small eye roll. He moved forward and pulled Lorelai into a hug. He gave her a tight squeeze and she leaned into him almost as if he was supporting her weight. "You're gonna be okay you know," he said.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Because I just know," he replied.  
  
"Have you noticed we have this conversation a lot? Are you omniscient or something?" she asked looking at him. Lorelai found it ironic. Luke was always her biggest fan, telling her she could do something or that everything would be okay. She always asked him how he knew and his answer was always the same, he just knew.  
  
"Well you always ask the same question," he reasoned with her. "If you'd just listen to me then we wouldn't have to have the same conversation over and over again." He said planting a small kiss on her head.  
  
"This is nice," she said taking his hand and breaking the hug.  
  
"Yeah it is," he agreed with a grin.  
  
They stood there for a moment and just took in the sight of each other. Lorelai never looked more beautiful than in the early morning light he thought. The sun was just beginning to rise and the dim light glistened in her eyes. Lorelai thought Luke had never looked sexier. She wasn't sure if it was the morning or if it had always been there and she was just too dense to notice. He was back in his usual flannel uniform and backwards baseball cap, but he had an air about him.  
  
"Look I hate to do this but I should get to the diner," he said squeezing her hand.  
  
"You do realize half the town is here right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but if I'm not open what will the other half do for breakfast?" he replied.  
  
"Good point," she said. Lorelai leaned in and took Luke's face in her hand. She planted a soft, slow his on his lips. "Thank you for coming and for the loan and the flowers and for everything else," she said pointedly.  
  
"You're welcome," he said. "I'm at the diner if you need me," he said letting go of her hand.  
  
"Bye," Lorelai said with a smile. She watched him walk out the door. Guiltily she made it a point to get a nice, long look at Luke's butt as he walked out the door. "Boy can that man fill out a pair of crummy old jeans," she thought as she saw the door swing shut.  
  
_Perfect Love Gone Wrong by Sting...  
  
To have found this perfect life _

_And a perfect love so strong _

_Well there can't be nothing worse _

_Than a perfect love gone wrong_  
  
It was 5 a.m. when Rory was jarred from her slept by the sound of knocking on her window. She glanced at Lane and noticed she was soundly sleeping and so she got up and went to the window. Dean gave a little wave and Rory motioned for him to go to the porch. She threw on a robe and opened the front door. She wasn't sure what to think or feel or say, but there was something comforting and yet completely unsettling about Dean being there with her.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Sorry to wake you."  
  
"No, it's fine," Rory said with a small wave of her hand. She bundled her robe tighter and held her arms around her waist.  
  
"Rory, about last night," Dean said, "it was very unexpected."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Rory said.  
  
"Does your Mom want to kill me?"  
  
"That's a pretty safe bet, but I'm not too high on her list right now either," Rory explained. "She had to go back to the inn so you don't have to worry about it for the moment anyway," Rory said.  
  
They were both uncomfortable and their body language proved it. They stood three arm lengths away from each other. Rory's arms wrapped around her and Dean's hands shoved firmly in his pockets. He kept glancing at from the ground to her face, not sure what to say next.  
  
"Rory, I know the circumstances are really crappy, but I just wanted you to know that I love you. I never stopped loving you," Dean unburdened himself. "I told Lindsey last night that I can't be with her. I told her I loved you and I wanted to be with you."  
  
Rory was horrified. "You told her you loved me? Did you tell her about what happened last night?" Rory asked terrified.  
  
"No, I just told her that I never stopped loving you," he said walking toward her to put his arms around her. Rory didn't know what to think and she let him wrap his arms around her. Last night Dean's arms around her felt comforting. In the harsh light of day it felt foul and unnerving. Dean said he loved her. He told his wife he loved her. Rory didn't know what to think or feel. She wasn't sure she even loved Dean. Slowly she wriggled out of his grasp.  
  
"Dean, this isn't right," Rory said turning her back on him. "What we did last night isn't, it wasn't right."  
  
"You didn't feel this way last night. You wanted to be with me." Dean said starting to panic that she didn't return his affection.  
  
"I know," Rory acknowledged. "But it doesn't make what we did right Dean. I let myself forget that you're married. I can't believe I did that," Rory explained.  
  
"Rory I'm not gonna be married for long. It was mistake. I told Lindsey we can't be together because I want to be with you," Dean tried to make her see.  
  
"I don't think you should have told her that Dean," Rory said. Lorelai told her that she was emotionally invested with Dean now. But, Rory felt quite the contrary. Seeing Dean before her and hearing him tell her he left Lindsey for her only made her feel dirty and uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you saying Rory?" Dean asked. He was beginning to get angry now.  
  
"I'm saying I need to think about this Dean," Rory exclaimed. "You just told your wife you were in love with me and you're leaving her. That's a lot of pressure."  
  
"Are you saying you don't love me? You don't want to be with me?" Dean was furious.  
  
"I don't know," Rory responded feebly.  
  
"You don't know? That's just great Rory. How can you not know? You've been calling me for weeks. You said you still wanted to see me even though Lindsey didn't approve. You called me from Yale for help. You made me think you loved me again. Why would you sleep with me if you didn't want to get back together?" Dean was upset and he let Rory know it.  
  
Suddenly Rory realized how Dean could be so confused. She had called him, multiple times on many occasions, just to talk. She weaseled her way back into his life. Why had she done that? Was she that lonely? Was she that desperate?  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry," Rory said. "I don't know what to say, this is all happening so fast."  
  
"No Rory, it's not," said Dean. "I can't believe I let you do this to me again. I love you and you're telling me I'm still not good enough. First it was because you didn't love me, then it was because of Jess, now I don't know what the hell this is. You think I'm too immature to be married but it's not me that can't that's immature Rory, it's you. I don't know what's the matter with you but you can't love. You're incapable," he spat.  
  
Tears quickly formed in Rory's eyes. "How can you say that? Dean I do care about you," she said reaching out to touch his arm, but he pulled away from her.  
  
"You care about me? That's great Rory, but you don't love me. You didn't love Jess either. You don't love anything but your precious books and your high and mighty attitude. You want things to be perfect and when they're not you get upset and throw it all away."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory asked offended and upset.  
  
"I mean everything Rory. I wasn't good enough because I wasn't smart enough. I work construction. I don't go to college. Jess was smart but he worked at Wal-Mart. He had no ambition. Jeez, you're more like your Grandparents than I thought," Dean shot at her.  
  
"That's a hell of thing to say!" Rory shouted. It was five in the morning, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry if I don't want you to leave your wife for me. I'm sorry I need time to think. Most of all I'm sorry you think I'm this stuck up, bratty girl. Obviously you don't know me at all!"  
  
Dean couldn't take it anymore. There was no winning this argument with her. It was obvious that she would never see his side. He had been harsh, but he felt she deserved it. He walked off the porch and turned his back on her.  
  
"No, I think I know you better than you know yourself," he got in one last parting shot as he walked away.  
  
"Go to hell Dean!" Rory yelled as he walked away from her. He never even turned his back to acknowledge her. Rory stood on the porch shaken and upset. Dean had no right to say the things he said, but it sure made Rory think.   
  
_Perfect by Simple Plan...  
  
Now it's just to late _

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
_  
Luke was driving his truck back to the diner when he noticed a long, lanky figure emerge from the street Lorelai lived on. He immediately recognized the figure as Dean. Something overtook Luke and possessed him to pull up next to him. He didn't know what it was but he really had an overwhelming urge to find out what the hell he could have been thinking.  
  
"Dean," Luke shouted out of the window of his truck. Dean looked to his right and saw Luke in his old beat up truck. He sighed. He was in no mood to talk to anyone right now.  
  
Luke parked his truck and got out. He walked over to Dean. "What the hell is wrong with you Dean?" Luke asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dean asked taken aback. Dean suddenly got a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wondered if by some chance Lorelai had told Luke everything that happened. She wouldn't do that would she? Dean had always liked Luke. He felt like they were kindred in a way. They both loved a Gilmore deeply and they both lost out. But Luke didn't look like he was in the mood to chat idly.  
  
"I mean, what the hell is wrong with you? How could you do this to your wife? How could you do this to Rory?" Luke said getting into his face.  
  
"So I'm guessing Lorelai told you what happened," Dean said.  
  
"You're damn right she did," Luke said angrily. "How could you take advantage of Rory like that?"  
  
"I didn't take advantage of her," Dean said pushing Luke out of his space. "I love her. I left my wife for her."  
  
"You left your wife for her? How noble. Maybe you should have told your wife first." Luke was angry and he wasn't sure where it was coming from. He suspected that Dean was getting all the pent-up frustration he had for Nicole and the Sockman. Ultimately he was happy that he was out of his marriage, but he still wished Nicole had told him it was over instead of having an affair. It was the affair that was the ultimate betrayal.  
  
"Oh please spare me your speeches Luke," Dean said walking away. "You know what's it's like."  
  
"No, Dean, I don't know what it's like. Why don't you tell me," Luke said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You know what it's like to be married, but be in love with someone else," Dean said. Luke just stared at him incredulous. "Don't tell me you didn't love Lorelai while you were married. You and I are a hell of a lot more alike than you'd think," Dean said.  
  
"Dean, you really don't get it do you?" Luke replied. "You're married. Whether or not you had feelings of any kind you shouldn't have acted on them!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Oh please," Dean replied tired of talking about it. "Yeah I cheated on my wife, but you never even gave your wife a chance. You didn't physically cheat on her, but you were in love with another woman while you were married to her. I'd say that's just as bad."  
  
"Dean, you have no clue what you're talking about," Luke said. "You can't treat people like this."  
  
"Well I'm not anymore okay? I just talked to Rory. She doesn't love me. So I threw everything away. It's gone. I told Lindsey I was leaving her to be with Rory, but she doesn't want me. So I got what's coming to me all right? You can't make me feel any worse than I already do," Dean said as he stomped off into the early morning light and left Luke standing with a look of disbelief in the middle of the street. TBC


	4. Landslide

Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews. I still don't own any of the Gilmore Girls or the songs.  
  
_Landslide by Fleetwood Mac  
  
I've been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you _

_But time makes you bolder _

_Children get older  
  
I'm getting older too_  
  
Lorelai opened the door to her house at 5 p.m. happy for a successful test run, but grateful that the day was over. She knew running an inn was going to be hard work, but she was exhausted, emotionally and otherwise. She shut the door behind her and threw her purse on the couch.  
  
"Rory?" she called through the house.  
  
"Hi," Rory said emerging from her room, alone, Lorelai hoped.  
  
"Hey babe, how's it going?" Lorelai asked trying to muster the will to be sympathetic. She really did feel for her daughter, but at the same time she still couldn't believe what she let happen.  
  
"It's going," Rory said coming into the living room and slumping into the couch. Lorelai followed suit and sat down next to her daughter.  
  
"Rory, I know things aren't that great between us right now, but I want to know that you can still tell me anything. You know that right?" Lorelai said tucking a piece of hair behind Rory's ear.  
  
"I know, but you were right," Rory sighed. "I completely messed things up. I don't know why I let it happen." Fresh tears were beginning to pool in her eyes and Lorelai's heart broke for her. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I was mad at myself, not you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh sweetie," Lorelai said pulling Rory into a light hug. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry this happened at all. I just don't understand how you let this happen," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory was cradled in her mother's arms and she started to cry. "I don't know how I let this happen either. Everything was just so messed up this year. Everything changed and I just wanted everything to feel normal again."  
  
"And Dean made you feel normal again?" Lorelai asked still hugging her daughter close.  
  
"I know it doesn't make sense," Rory said pulling away from Lorelai and wiping her eyes. "I know I broke up with Dean a long time ago, but when I came home he was always around and it didn't seem like he was married. He just seemed like he was the same Dean he'd always been. He hadn't changed."  
  
"Oh sweetie, why did you feel so alone? Things weren't that different were they? You came home a lot, Stars Hollow is usually the one thing in this whole crazy world that stays the same," Lorelai replied.  
  
"I don't know," Rory said. "I didn't feel so alone until everyone starting pointing out that I was alone. And then Jess came back and things with him were always so confusing. Things with Dean were always so easy. It felt good to be wanted."  
  
"Oh Rory, you are your mother's daughter," Lorelai shook her head. "I know it feels great to be wanted and needed, believe me, but you understand how wrong it was right? You can understand why I was so upset?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm so sorry," Rory responded. After a minute of sitting in silence Rory said, "Mom, do you think I'm incapable to having a normal relationship?"  
  
"Oh honey, you're young and relationships are hard. Hell, I'm not even sure I know what a normal relationship is," Lorelai replied. "What makes you ask something like that?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory evaded thinking about Dean's harsh words. "I was just thinking about things."  
  
"And?" Lorelai prodded.  
  
"And I just wondered why I am the way I am."  
  
"I still don't get it. I think I need more information here," Lorelai pressed.  
  
"I just, I don't know, I just thought about things with Dean and Jess and I don't know," Rory stammered. "I have such a hard time with feeling and emotions. Why is it so hard for me?"  
  
"You're a true Gilmore," Lorelai said half-kidding, half-serious. "The Gilmores aren't exactly the poster children for group hugs and feelings."  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter and saw how much pain she was in. She felt awful, most especially because Rory felt like she couldn't express her feelings. She suddenly felt very guilty. Lorelai knew she was emotionally stunted, thanks in part to Richard and Emily, but she never wanted Rory to feel so insecure. Lorelai had tried to make it a point to tell Rory how much she loved her and show her what true emotion really was growing up. Thinking back on it she wondered if Rory had learned through example. The old proverbial 'do as I say, not as I do' thing was really coming back to bite her in the ass. Rory's examples of loving adult relationships included Max and Jason, who Lorelai hadn't really loved, Christopher, who she loved, but couldn't be with and a myriad of other men she never let get close enough for Rory to know about. Lorelai was engaged to Max and it was mostly because she was afraid to be alone and Max was comfortable and safe. For all intents and purposes Max was Lorelai's Dean, without the wedding ring anyway. "No wonder Rory is so messed up," Lorelai thought to herself.  
  
"Rory, I know I haven't exactly set the best examples of relationship for you, but I swear to you that there is nothing wrong with you," Lorelai said looking Rory in the eyes. "I love you more than anything, okay? You need to know that. I know that saying I love you is scary for you. It's scary for me too, but we need to get over that okay? We need to stop being so afraid of opening up our emotions. Because if we don't we're going to miss out on so much. And I don't want that for either one of us."  
  
Rory looked at her mother and she suddenly felt very guilty again. She knew that Lorelai must feel responsible for her inability to love.  
  
"I love you too Mom," Rory said hugging Lorelai again. "I want us to be happy too. I'm sorry for what I said about Luke earlier too," she added.  
  
"Sorry about Luke?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I was very supportive earlier when you said you thought you were dating," Rory said. "I want you to be happy and if Luke makes you happy then I want that for you. For both of you."  
  
"Thanks sweetie," Lorelai said. "You were right though. I get freaked out with relationships, but with Luke, I don't know, it feels different. I swear I wouldn't hurt Luke for anything in the world, mostly because he makes the best coffee in Connecticut, possibly the world, and I couldn't deprive you of that," Lorelai tried to joke.  
  
"Thanks," Rory giggled lightly. "Mom, I wanted to tell you something else."  
  
Rory looked serious and Lorelai braced herself for something bad. She didn't know what could be worse than Rory sleeping with Dean but she didn't want to experience the feeling she had the night before.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said.  
  
"I called Grandma," Rory said. Lorelai looked at Rory blankly. "I called Grandma and I asked her if she still wanted to go to Europe this summer. We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"You're going to Europe with Grandma? Wow, okay, I wasn't expecting that," Lorelai said. She was upset that Rory was leaving, but part of her was relieved. This way Rory wouldn't have to deal with seeing Dean all over town. But it also made her nervous. Rory and Dean's escapade really fractured the trust that Lorelai had in her daughter. She wasn't sure if she wanted her cavorting all over Europe. Although with Emily with her Lorelai was pretty sure that Rory wouldn't be in any danger of picking up guys at the local discotheque.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I should have asked first," Rory explained. "I just can't be here right now. I really need to think about things and Grandma offered last week at dinner so I thought it was a good idea."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said. Part of her agreed with Rory. She wasn't thrilled that her daughter would be a continent away from her, but she was happy that at least she'd also be a continent away from Dean.  
  
"It's only three weeks and I'll be back before you know it," Rory tried to reason. "I just really don't want to be here."  
  
"Rory, it's okay, I understand," Lorelai said. "It might be better this way for you and Dean and everyone."  
  
"Thanks," Rory said standing up and smoothing out her jeans. "I'm gonna go get packed. Grandma said she'd be here at nine."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said. "Call me if you need help." Lorelai sat on the couch and took in her conversation with Rory. She felt better than she had earlier, but she still felt unsettled. Rory was right, she did have problems with emotions and Lorelai had never wanted that for her daughter.  
  
Now Lorelai would have three weeks of alone time, which might good for the both of them. Lorelai still felt betrayed and disappointed with Rory. Maybe time and space would help that. She hoped that her daughter would find what she was looking for in Europe. She also hoped that that something was not a beatnik Frenchman named Jacques with a beret, cigarette and goatee. Mostly Lorelai figured Rory needed to find herself. She wasn't sure Emily would be much help to her, but she hoped it would all work out for the best. As for Lorelai, she meant what she told Rory. She was going to try to be more open to her feelings and lately those feelings all revolved Mr. Luke Danes.  
  
TBC


	5. You Get Me

Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reviews. I still don't own Gilmore Girls or this lovely song by Michelle Branch. Happy reading!  
  
You Get Me by Michelle Branch...  
  
_You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me_  
  
Emily arrived bright and early Monday morning to pick up Rory and depart for Europe. Only Emily Gilmore was capable of putting together a "proper" trip to Europe in less than 24 hours. Rory had packed quickly and she was looking forward to leaving the country and escaping the problems she left behind in Stars Hollow. She had a lot of thinking to do. Emily for her part had a lot of thinking to do as well. She couldn't wait to get to Europe to flee her problems with Richard. Many of their friends had begun to hear rumors of their separation and Emily didn't want to deal with their inquisitive looks and speculative conversations. If the Gilmores were good at anything it was running from their problems and that was exactly what Rory and Emily were doing.  
  
Lorelai helped Rory carry her suitcases to the car, sad to see her daughter go, but partly relieved she wouldn't be in town for a while. "You have everything right?" Lorelai asked. "Shorts, pajamas, toothbrush, funky pluggy-in thingy that makes the hair dryer work?"  
  
Rory nodded to each and every item Lorelai had listed on her checklist. "I have everything Mom."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said. "Have fun. Don't let Grandma drive you too crazy and e-mail me every once in a while okay?"  
  
"Okay, I will," Rory said hugging Lorelai good-bye. "Thanks for understanding this Mom," she whispered so Emily wouldn't hear.  
  
"Anytime kid," she said kissing her forehead.  
  
Lorelai broke away from Rory and approached Emily. "Okay I've set the ground rules for Rory but I wanted to remind you that even though pot is legal is Amsterdam 'just say no' and also, no whoring," Lorelai joked.  
  
"You're very amusing Lorelai," Emily replied dryly. "Really you should take your act on the road while we're away."  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai played along, "maybe I will." There was an awkward pause. Emily and Lorelai weren't on the best of terms since the test run of the Dragonfly, but Emily was leaving the country with Rory and amends must be made.  
  
"Okay, well you two crazy kids have fun," Lorelai said to both Rory and Emily. "Call me every now and then."  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai," Emily said rather coldly. "We'll see you in June."  
  
"Bye Mom," Rory said as she waved and got into the car.  
  
"Bye," Lorelai replied watching the car pull out of the driveway. Lorelai turned and started up the steps.  
  
She thought about how fast the weekend had past and how much had happened. The test run of the inn opening was a resounding success, she had definitively ended her relationship with Jason, her parents admitted they were separated, Rory had slept with Dean, Rory and Emily had left town and, possibly most pertinent to Lorelai's life, Luke had kissed her. She got tired just thinking about all that had happened. She was silently grateful that the Dragonfly didn't officially open until later in the week. It gave her time to digest recent events.  
  
Lorelai opened the door and took in the quiet. The house had been pretty quiet for almost an entire year with Rory being at Yale. At first she had to get used to the silence. She smiled remembering how she invited Luke over for movie night. She was grateful for the company, even though she had proceeded to break every movie night rule. She remembered how he fell asleep on her couch and she covered him with a blanket.  
  
Luke. Lorelai hadn't seen Luke since yesterday morning. She felt guilty for not telling Rory about Luke, but part of her wanted desperately to keep this to herself for fear it was too perfect. For fear it could be ruined. So she hadn't told Rory what had happened with him. Rory had apologized for discouraging their relationship, but Lorelai didn't go into details about Luke and how they had kissed. They had done quite bit of kissing actually. She fondly remembered how she went to see Luke after her horrible night with Rory. She was able to talk to him and then they seemed to slip into a comfortable make out session. She needed him desperately and it just happened to take a passionate turn. Whatever it was it was comforting. Lorelai almost blushed thinking about the feel of Luke's lips on hers, the sensation of his hands on her waist, her hips, her...That was it. "Enough thinking," Lorelai thought to herself. She told Rory they needed to stop running from scary feelings. They needed to confront their emotions head on and Lorelai wanted to start with Luke.

* * *

Luke was making a fresh pot of coffee when he heard the familiar jungle of the bell over the door. He didn't bother to turn around. The diner wasn't extremely crowded and the jungle of the bell wasn't any more urgent than usual. He continued to go about his business of making the coffee when he felt the sensation of eyes staring at him. He felt like someone was boring a hole through his shirt with their stare. There was only one person who could make him feel that way and he only hoped that it was her. Luke turned around and saw her perched on a stool at the counter. Her face was resting in the palm of her hand. Her perfectly shaped arm propped on the counter. She was giving him a look. It was a look he couldn't quite figure out. It was similar to the flirty doe-eyed look she gave him when she was trying to butter him up, but in some ways it seemed more urgent, more sincere.  
  
"Hi there," Lorelai said with her beauty queen smile. Luke couldn't help but grin like a five-year-old when she gave him that smile.  
  
"Hi," he said. "Coffee?"  
  
"Always," she replied. She knew they had decided to keep whatever was going on between them a secret. Lorelai wasn't sure they had defined their status, but whatever it was it was so much better than being just friends.  
  
Luke pulled out the coffeepot and placed a mug in front of Lorelai. He filled it to the brim and gently slid the mug back to her. He watched her drink the first sip and he wondered how things had gone with Rory when Lorelai finally went back home. He wanted to ask but, much like their new relationship, it wasn't something that was meant for public consumption. Instead he just watched her.  
  
"So how are things?" he asked generally.  
  
"They're okay," she replied honestly. Things weren't great like they should have been, but they weren't completely falling apart either. "Rory decided to go to Europe with my Mom for a few weeks."  
  
"Wow, really?" Luke replied placing the coffeepot back on the warmer. "Well hopefully she'll have a good time."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too. She has some things to work out," Lorelai replied knowingly.  
  
"Right," Luke agreed glancing to see if anyone was within earshot.  
  
"So, since Rory is gonna be gone for a few weeks I was thinking I might get pretty lonely," Lorelai said quietly leaning both her arms on the counter.  
  
"Yeah, it might get pretty lonely," Luke affably concurred. He also leaned on the counter giving furtive glances around the diner to be sure no one was getting suspicious.  
  
"Right," Lorelai smiled. "So just this morning I had this memory of when Rory went to Yale. The thought of a movie night alone was awful and I'm thinking with her gone again, the next movie night might be just as bad," Lorelai hinted.  
  
"Well, you know, I if I remember correctly you still own me a movie," Luke said lightly.  
  
Lorelai feigned a surprised look and smiled. "I do, don't I? Well it would be very rude of me not to hold up my end of the bargain," she flirted.  
  
"So how does tonight sound?" he persisted.  
  
"Perfect, but where are we gonna go?" Lorelai asked quietly. "Going to Andrew's might blow our cover."  
  
"Right," Luke said pondering her question. "We could go to Litchfield. They have a theatre there."  
  
"Litchfield?" Lorelai asked slightly surprised.  
  
"Well, it's closer than Hartford," Luke reasoned.  
  
"If you're okay with it then I'm okay with it," Lorelai said.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing Luke leaned his hand across the counter and gently brushed his fingers over Lorelai's. "I'm fine with it, trust me," Luke replied convincingly.  
  
"Okay, Litchfield it is," Lorelai replied looking at Luke's hand covering her own. She realized just how good their hands looked together. She then quickly realized that Luke was holding her hand in public. The same realization hit Luke at the same time and they both backed off the counter pulling their hand away from each other. The commotion of their swift movements actually attracted more attention than their actual handholding. Kirk gave them an inquisitive look from his table across the way.  
  
"Bug," Lorelai said. Kirk gave her a look that showed his displeasure at the thought of a bug on the diner counter.  
  
"No," was all Luke managed to spit out.  
  
"No?" Lorelai questioned. She thought it was a convincing lie.  
  
"No, not a bug, it was, it was pepper," Luke said brushing his hand across the counter nonchalantly. "My diner doesn't have bugs. No bugs, lots of pepper though."  
  
"Right," Lorelai agreed. "Right, bugs-ha-ha," she laughed forcefully.  
  
"I obviously need glasses," she said standing up and grabbing her purse. "In fact I'm gonna go look into that right now. Glasses I mean because it was pepper. It was pepper, not bugs, or bug because there was only one or none at all and I'm gonna go," she finished backing away from the counter and finally reaching the door.  
  
"Luke thanks for the coffee. I'll see you," she thought better of finishing the sentence the way she had intended. "I'll see you when I get back from the eye doctor. You know I'll be the pepper inspector around here in these parts from now on. I gotta go," she finally finished slamming her elbow into the door handle.  
  
"Ouch," she said holder her elbow on the way out. She passed the large window in front of Luke's and waved as she walked away rubbing her arm.  
  
"I know she's your friend Luke, but she just gets weirder and weirder," Kirk said to Luke.  
  
Luke shook his head and grinned half because of Lorelai's guilty behavior and half because Kirk, the epitome of weird, found Lorelai odd. "If she's weird then what does that make me for wanting to date her?" Luke thought to himself. In actuality he didn't really care because he was out on a real date with Lorelai later that night.   
  
TBC 


	6. Babylon

Author's Note: I still don't own the songs nor the Gilmore Girls. This one is kind of long, but I hope worth it once you get to the end. Enjoy!  
  
Babylon by David Gray...  
  
_If you want it _

_Come and get it _

_Crying out loud  
  
The love that I was  
  
Giving you was _

_Never in doubt _

_Let go your heart _

_Let go your head _

_And feel it now  
_  
Lorelai met Luke behind the diner at 6 p.m. It wasn't exactly romantic, but they had to be sure no one saw them. They had both agreed that the whole of Stars Hollow didn't need to know about what was going on between them.  
  
"Hey, the black crow flies at midnight," Lorelai whispered when she saw Luke appear in the alley.  
  
"What?" Luke asked confused.  
  
"Nothing, just a little clandestine affair humor," Lorelai replied walking over to him.  
  
"Oh so is that what this is? A clandestine affair?" he asked good- naturedly as he placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Of course," Lorelai replied wrapping her arm around his waist. "Now all we need are code names like Boris and Natasha!" she said excitedly.  
  
"It was bad enough when you called me Duke, I refuse to be called Boris," Luke said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Mary-Kate and Ashley?" she ventured.  
  
Luke just shot her a look. "Hey, Ashley can be a guy's name. Haven't you ever seen Gone with the Wind?" Lorelai stated in her defense.  
  
"Okay, how about Pam and Tommy? Or Ricky and Lucy?" Lorelai tried. Luke just continued his less than amused stare.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet?" she meekly tried again.  
  
"Yeah 'cause they ended well," Luke rationalized.  
  
"Okay, fine, Ken and Barbie it is then," she caved.  
  
They were walking out of the alley and toward Luke's truck. "Hey, Ken, I think we better ditch the public display of affection, we're getting near the car." She smiled at him so gleefully that he had no choice but to grin at her and play along.  
  
"Okay Barbie, I'll get in the car first and then you meet me," Luke finally played along with her.  
  
"Got it!" she replied giving Luke the thumbs up sign. Lorelai was, it could be argued, positively giddy. She was on an official first date with Luke. It was kind of weird because it was Luke, but in a way it was the most normal thing in the world, minus the code names of course. They hadn't really discussed their feelings or relationship status, but it didn't seem to matter. They just fit comfortably when they were together.  
  
Lorelai saw Luke get into the truck and she quickly followed and hopped into the passenger's side hoping Babette, Miss Patty, or anyone else around didn't notice them. It wasn't the first time Lorelai and Luke had gone somewhere together in Luke's truck, but this time felt more real. She knew she was just paranoid because now there actually was more going on than they knew, but it almost heightened the excitement of the night.  
  
They pulled out of town and both breathed a small sigh of relief. Luke glanced over at Lorelai sitting next to him. She'd been in his truck many times before, but never on a date. He smiled slightly and continued to drive along in comfortable silence.  
  
"So, I have a question for you," Lorelai started. "At the inn you mentioned something about a book."  
  
Luke continued to drive hoping that if he ignored her comment she would let it go. But because he knew Lorelai so well he was fairly certain that would never happen.  
  
When it was clear that Luke wasn't going to respond Lorelai continued. "So I've been thinking about books lately. You said the book said to bring me flowers and I recently recall seeing a book about desiring love or deserving love and I was wondering--"she fully intended to finish the thought but Luke cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but no teasing, promise?" he asked.  
  
"Promise," Lorelai said trying to suppress a grin.  
  
"The book you saw in Jess's bag was mine. I got upset at the wedding because you were making fun of it and I actually read it," he grudgingly told her.  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked suddenly not in the mood to mock, but to actually understand why Luke would get a self-help book. "You hate that kind of stuff."  
  
"I know," he agreed gripping the steering wheel a little harder. "The day you gave me a tour of the inn and that guy was there and you started talking about being alone and you asked if it made me sad. Well it didn't, but then I couldn't get what you said out of head and on impulse I bought the stupid book," he sighed.  
  
"So what did the book tell you?" Lorelai asked interested.  
  
"You don't really want to hear this," he said.  
  
"Yes, yes I do, really. I'm not out to mock you, about this anyway," Lorelai said sincerely.  
  
"It was mostly garbage. It told me all the crap about self-love and blah blah...but then it starting talking about your ideal mate. It said to picture the person you always want to see and tell stupid things too, like how your refinancing went or how you got a new fabric softener, I don't know," Luke said getting embarrassed.  
  
"I don't get it," Lorelai said.  
  
"It said to picture the person you want to tell all that junk to and then I realized, it was you," he finally admitted. They pulled up to a stoplight and he looked at Lorelai. He suddenly felt very dumb and very venerable.  
  
"So this book made you realize you wanted to tell me how you felt about me?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, stupid, huh?" Luke replied.  
  
Lorelai scooted down the bench seat so she was sitting right next to him. "Actually I think I love that book. I think we should frame it," Lorelai said placing a light kiss on Luke's lips. The car behind Luke noticed the light changed and gave him a friendly reminder to hit the gas in the form of slamming on their horn. She pulled back and snuggled next to him as he concentrated his attention back to the road.  
  
Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder as he drove and placed her hand on his leg. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Mortgage, 0% APR, Downey, Snuggle," she said seductively.  
  
"What the hell? You're not funny," Luke said getting agitated that she was making fun of him. He swatted her away from him lightly.  
  
"C'mon," Lorelai laughed. "I was trying to seduce you," she giggled.  
  
Luke didn't look amused. He concentrated his full attention on the road and ignored her. Lorelai was trying to suppress her giggles. She was truly happy that Luke had found some sound advice in the book. She was grateful that the book had given him the shot of courage he needed to finally kiss her, but it was just too funny.  
  
"Monthly payments, mutual funds, capital gains," Luke finally said after a moment of silence. He quickly glanced over at Lorelai and saw her burst with laughter.  
  
"Woolite for darks," Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Have I sufficiently seduced you yet?" he said wryly.  
  
"I think we might have to pull over I'm so turned on," Lorelai joked.  
  
Even Luke couldn't keep a straight face. He had to chuckle at the absurdity of the book. Just the thought of people being turned on by laundry and business transactions was highly amusing. They had finally reached the theatre and Luke pulled into a parking space. He was getting ready to get out of the car when Lorelai scooted close to him once again. She took his hand.  
  
"Seriously Luke, I don't care what the book said I'm just glad that it worked," she said with a smile.  
  
"Me too," Luke said. "It was the best hundred dollars I ever spent," he added getting out of the car. He had intended to go to the other side of the car to open the door for Lorelai, but Lorelai being Lorelai, she was already out of the car and at his side.  
  
"A hundred dollars?" Lorelai asked slipping her arm through Luke's. She wasn't sure what it was, but when they were together now she had a compulsion to touch him and be close. She was never really the touchy-feely girlfriend, but Luke brought out her cuddly side. "That book cost a hundred dollars?"  
  
"No," Luke admitted, enjoying the feel of Lorelai so close to him. "I gave Andrew a hundred bucks not to look at what I was buying," he informed her chuckling.  
  
"Smooth," she laughed as they walked into the theatre to buy their tickets.  
  
They got their tickets and Luke bought out the concession stand to satisfy each and every one of Lorelai's sick cravings. They were finally seated and the movie began.  
  
Two hours later Luke and Lorelai emerged from the theatre. Luke was carrying the remains of Lorelai's little movie theatre buffet.  
  
"So what did you think?" Lorelai asked as she slurped the last of her frozen Coke.  
  
"It was pretty good," Luke admitted.  
  
"Aw, you just liked it because all the boys were fighting with each other," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Yep, that's it," Luke agreed. "But you only liked it because Brad Pitt was half-naked for a good portion of the movie."  
  
"Not true," Lorelai said and playfully slapped his arm. "Speaking of Brad Pitt, I thought I was promised a certain suit of armor for this very occasion?"  
  
"Yeah well maybe some other time," Luke placated her.  
  
"Really?" Lorelai said surprised. "You're dirty!"  
  
"I try," he said dryly.  
  
"So, it's still early," Lorelai said. "Is there anywhere around here to get coffee?"

* * *

Luke and Lorelai wandered around for a bit and found a cozy café not far from the movie theatre and they got a table. Lorelai sat sipping her coffee and Luke his herbal tea. Lorelai sat staring at Luke intently.  
  
"What?" he asked paranoid.  
  
"Nothing," she replied as she looked at her coffee cup, which was suddenly very interesting.  
  
Luke didn't really believe that answer but he let it go. Instead he sipped his tea and watched Lorelai as she averted her gaze from him and studied the table, chairs and her coffee mug once more. She tucked her hair behind her ear and placed her other hand on the table.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," Luke grinned innocently.  
  
"Seriously, why are you staring me?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why were you staring at me?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know," she smiled. Luke just looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Is this weird?" he finally asked.  
  
"Is what weird? You and me?" she replied. Luke nodded.  
  
"No," Lorelai said. "It's different, but it's good."  
  
Luke reached across the table and placed her hand in his. "Good," Luke said. "I think it's good too," he agreed.  
  
"So I was actually going to ask you something," Lorelai said as she absently rubbed her fingers over Luke's. "I know the book made you realize you wanted to ask me out, but I was wondering..." she trailed off unsure of whether to continue.  
  
"What were you wondering?" he lightly prodded.  
  
"I don't know why I'm getting shy about this," she said. "I was wondering how long this had been going on? I mean, how long have you felt this way about me?" "Honestly?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai answered.  
  
"Years," he replied simply.  
  
"Years?" Lorelai asked half-shocked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer anyway.  
  
"Yeah," Luke admitted shyly. "Come on Lorelai you had to have known. The whole town knew."  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know. You know I'm not Dr. Phil-into sharing my thoughts and feelings. What if you had said no?"  
  
"What if I had said no now? What changed?"  
  
"I guess I was tired of being alone just like you said. I've known for a while my feelings for you were way beyond friendly. And then there was my whole farce of a marriage. It made me realize what was important. It was more important for me to take a chance. Even if you said no I would have had some closure. It's always just been hanging there between us," Luke grudgingly stated.  
  
"I know," Lorelai admitted much to Luke's surprise.  
  
"You know?" he was hoping she would elaborate.  
  
"Yeah," she said cover their hands with her free one and drawing lazy circles over Luke's hand. "A while ago I thought there might be something going on, but then things just got so messed up."  
  
"When?" Luke swallowed hard. He was suddenly nervous. He was fairly certain he knew when she was talking about, but he wanted to hear it from her lips.  
  
"A few years ago," Lorelai said. "I was with Max and then we broke up and I was supposed to help you paint, but then Christopher came to town, and then Rachel came to town and then I just kind of stopped thinking about it," Lorelai let out.  
  
"That's when you got engaged to Max," Luke said simply.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai admitted and her face felt hot. "That was a huge mistake. It was partly your fault you know," she said.  
  
"My fault?" he said surprised.  
  
"Yeah you were with Rachel and she was talking about settling down and you wanted her to stay. I asked you that day in the store room if there was any reason why you wouldn't want her to stay and you said no," Lorelai admitted.  
  
"Was I supposed to say I wanted you instead?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lorelai said. "Did you?" she asked hesitantly after a moment.  
  
Luke leaned in over the table. He placed his free hand into the pile they had already formed in the middle of the table. "Lorelai," he said looking her in the eyes. "Of course I did. I didn't know what you were asking me. You were pushing me toward Rachel so I figured you weren't interested."  
  
"Well you told me there was no reason not to be with Rachel so I decided being with Max was good. He was a nice guy and we had fun and you were taken," Lorelai finished.  
  
"Yeah, well the funny thing is, Rachel left me because she knew I wasn't in love with her anymore. She knew there was something going on with us and she told me to tell you," Luke finally told her.  
  
"She did?" Lorelai was surprised. "Why didn't you?"  
  
"You ran off and got engaged to Max, who was never good enough for you by the way. Who reads three newspapers in the morning?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
Lorelai giggled and rested her forehead on their hands for a moment before looking up. "So, that's all over now. And now we're dating?" she asked hoping to get Luke to define their new relationship further.  
  
"Definitely," Luke said. They just looked at each other for a moment. "Except," Luke added. "I hate dating."  
  
"Right, I forgot about that," Lorelai said. "And really we already know basically everything there is to know about each other." Luke nodded in agreement. "So, we're more than dating then?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are," Luke said. "If you want," he added still unsure of himself.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Lorelai said. "I think we probably already wasted enough time already," Lorelai said.  
  
"So is this a gut thing?" Lorelai asked changing the subject.  
  
"Huh?" Luke raised a confused eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"That one night you told me you felt things in your gut about people," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I remember saying that. It just sounds so romantic when you call it the 'gut thing.'" He teased.  
  
"Seriously though," she asked.  
  
Luke leaned forward a little close and pressed his forehead lightly to Lorelai's. "Yes," he said. "I had the gut thing with you," he said leaning back.  
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked. "Because I thought you didn't like me when we first met."  
  
Luke laughed and pulled his hand back to brush it through his hair. He wasn't sure how to answer this question.  
  
"I didn't like you," he said. "I hated when you'd come into the diner and call me Duke," he admitted with a smile.  
  
"You hated me?" Lorelai almost shouted.  
  
"I didn't hate you, I hated when you'd come to the diner because you annoyed me," he said with a laugh. "You were so demanding."  
  
Lorelai looked at him with a dejected face as she pouted across the table. She had let go of his hand when he said he couldn't stand when she came to the diner. Luke saw her face and knew she was going to pout until he fixed the situation.  
  
"Come on, you hated me too," he said trying to lighten her mood.  
  
"I did not hate you," Lorelai stated.  
  
"Fine, but you didn't like me," he said. "Just admit it. You called me Duke just to annoy me."  
  
"Maybe," she gave a little, but still pouted.  
  
"Well it worked. I was completely annoyed by you," he stated. He thought for a moment and added, "But then that winter Rory had the flu and you didn't come to the diner for a week. I was unusually grumpy that week and I couldn't figure out why and then I realized you weren't there trying to get me to smile, or calling me a lumberjack or constantly pestering me about chocolate chip pancakes. That's when I felt it in my gut."  
  
Lorelai smiled when she heard Luke's story. She remembered how Rory had been so sick that she wasn't able to leave the house for a week. She couldn't believe Luke remembered that.  
  
"You brought us soup," she said affectionately and took his hand again.  
  
"Yeah, I brought you soup because I needed Rory to get better otherwise my chronic bad mood would have lasted forever," he said.  
  
"It hasn't lasted forever?" Lorelai teased him and he shot her a look.  
  
"You came over to the house and that was first time you were there. You had chicken soup and you told me that Pop-Tarts don't count as food when you're sick. I think that was when I stopped hating you," she said with a smile.  
  
"You hated me?" Luke asked playing hurt, mocking her.  
  
"No," Lorelai admitted. "You were just a tough nut to crack," she said laughing.  
  
"That was pretty dirty," Luke said leaning in over the table. He took her face in his hand and pulled her lips toward his giving her a light kiss.  
  
"Wow," Lorelai said leaning back. "Maybe I don't know everything about you," she said. "That was a public display of affection right there."  
  
"Yeah, I picked up on that too," he grinned. He hated to do it but he glanced at his watch. It was already 11 p.m. and they had to get back to Stars Hollow. "Should we be getting back?" he asked grudgingly.  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch. She couldn't believe how fast the night had passed. She picked up her purse and they started walking back to the car. Lorelai once again had a firm grip on Luke's waist as they walked through the parking lot. His arm was slung comfortably over her shoulder as they walked.  
  
They reached the car and this time Luke was able to open Lorelai's car door for her. Lorelai was surprised that Luke had such a chivalrous side to him. She hopped in the car and waited for him to get into the car. Luke was just about to put the key in the ignition when a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Um, we're going back to Stars Hollow," Luke said.  
  
"What you do after a clandestine date with the town diner owner, Alex?" she mocked him with a smile.  
  
"Ha-ha," he said good-naturedly. "What I meant was we're still in Litchfield right now and no one from Stars Hollow is here," he said.  
  
"Except us," Lorelai offered.  
  
"Except us," Luke said turning his body to Lorelai. "So I was wondering how the end of the date is going to work?" he hinted.  
  
"Oh, you want to know if you're gonna get lucky," Lorelai smiled slyly.  
  
"No, no," Luke said turning red and trying not to put Lorelai on the spot. "No, I meant if I wanted to kiss you goodnight now might be the best time," he said slightly nervous.  
  
"Well I can't argue there," Lorelai said leaning over to him.  
  
Their lips met lightly at first. Lorelai still had to get used to kissing Luke. Most of the guys she dated were clean-shaven. She loved Luke's stubble but it tickled her face every time their lips met. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai and Lorelai did the same to Luke. The light kiss had turned passionate very suddenly. It was as if they had both realized their long denied attraction was actually something they could act on now. Both Luke and Lorelai wanted to take things slowly, but when their lips met it felt like an explosion of emotion and desire. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath but Lorelai soon leaned in to lock lips again. Luke playfully pulled back as Lorelai leaned in and he smiled at her when she opened her eyes to realize his lips weren't where they had been. She wasn't going to let him tease her like that again and she moved her hands to his face and pulled his lips to hers forcefully. Their tongues tangoed like the best of Latin dancers. It was almost has if their bodies had been made to fit together. If they hadn't been in public and in Luke's uncomfortable truck who knows what might have happened next, but Luke knew the dangers of the Litchfield police and he didn't want to be taken in again, this time for lewd behavior. He broke the kiss with Lorelai and brushed her hair behind her ears.  
  
"This was fun," he said still holding her.  
  
Lorelai had to catch her breath. She ran her fingers down Luke's jaw line. "Yeah, it was a wonderful night," she said.  
  
They just looked at each other for a moment. It was almost as if their brains were processing what happened after the fact. They held each other for another moment when Luke had to pull away.  
  
"We should go," he said scooting back o the driver's side of the car.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said in amazement. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it was more passionate than it ever was. She scooted back to her side of the car and put her seatbelt on. She ran her fingers over her slightly swollen lips.  
  
They drove back to Stars Hollow and conversed about menial things, Lorelai never once bringing up the Rory-Dean situation and Luke not asking. He pulled up in front of Lorelai's house after they realized that Babette's lights were off and that she must be sleeping.  
  
"Goodnight," he said.  
  
"Goodnight, see you tomorrow," Lorelai said.  
  
"Definitely," he replied.  
  
Luke drove away and Lorelai entered the house. Both of them went to sleep that night with huge, child-like grins on their faces.  
  
TBC


	7. I Will Carry You

Author's Note: Thanks once again for all the reviews. I updated this chapter to fix a few grammatical mistakes. Thanks for pointing them out. I do proofread but I've been writing so much lately sometimes things fall through the cracks. I hope you are enjoying this so far. I've got a pretty good idea where I'm going with it now, which is good for everyone! I still don't own Gilmore Girls or this lovely song by Clay Aiken. Yes, I admit it, I like Clay Aiken and the song also fit well. Enjoy!  
  
_I Will Carry You by Clay Aiken...  
  
You should know now  
  
That you're not alone  
  
Take my heart and we will find  
  
You will find your way home  
  
When the stars go blind  
  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
  
When you've fallen behind  
  
I will carry you _

_Carry you  
_  
The following morning Lorelai went to the Dragonfly to compare notes with Sookie and Michel about the test run. They had talked for three hours about improvements and positive comments they received from their friends and family. Michel had to leave to take his dogs to the vet and Sookie and Lorelai talked in the kitchen.  
  
"So, I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk about something," Sookie said as she rinsed out a cup.  
  
Lorelai suddenly got very paranoid. How did Sookie know about her and Luke? She hadn't told anyone about Luke and they had been so careful on their date their date last night.  
  
"How is Rory? Is she upset, is she happy?" Sookie continued oblivious to Lorelai's panicked expression.  
  
"What?" Lorelai gulped.  
  
"You know, about Dean. It's all over town," Sookie continued. "It's quite the scandal!"  
  
Lorelai almost choked on her tongue. 'How do they know about Rory and Dean?' she thought to herself.  
  
Sookie finally noticed that Lorelai wasn't responding, but instead looked panicked.  
  
"Honey I didn't mean to upset you," she said walking over to Lorelai and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, um, I just didn't know it was all over town," Lorelai said evasively.  
  
"Oh yeah, Patty couldn't stop talking about this morning. Poor Lindsey. I mean I think the whole town thought the marriage was on the rebound, but to have Dean tell her he still loves Rory is, wow!" Sookie said.  
  
Lorelai was confused. She didn't know how much information Sookie had. Although she had told Luke what had happened between Rory and Dean she wasn't sure she wanted rehash the topic with Sookie as well.  
  
"Sookie, what else is everyone saying?" Lorelai asked trying to get more information.  
  
"Oh you know," Sookie said going back to washing dishes. "Just that Dean should have just left her instead of telling her he loved Rory. I mean that's gonna be weird for her. How is she, you never said? Did Dean even tell her he was in love her? Poor girl, she just gets home from school and she gets caught up in all this," Sookie babbled on.  
  
"Uh, actually Rory went to Europe with my mother," Lorelai informed her. "They left yesterday. It was kind of last minute," Lorelai told Sookie.  
  
"She went to Europe? With Emily?" Sookie asked surprised. "Oh so she probably doesn't even know about any of this! Maybe it's better this way. You might want to tell her before she gets back though," Sookie told Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai pieced together the conversation and realized that Sookie didn't seem to know about Rory and Dean sleeping together. "Thank God for that," Lorelai thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said feeling sick to her stomach all over again. "I'll have to tell her before she gets back. So are Dean and Lindsey getting a divorce?" she fished.  
  
"Oh who knows?" Sookie replied. "I just feel bad for Rory. I mean the poor girl doesn't need the guilt of breaking up a marriage when she has already moved on and hasn't looked back," Sookie babbled. All of the magic of the previous night with Luke flew out the window in one mere conversation. Rory had been gone a sum total of 28 hours and already the town was agog with the gossip of her and Dean.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai agreed half-heartedly. "Well maybe it's a good thing she's away then." Lorelai studied the walls of the kitchen. She didn't want to continue the conversation. Everyone must have thought Dean was a horrible husband, which he was, but the fact that Sookie seemed to feel bad for Rory was what made it worse. Lorelai definitely wasn't in the frame of mind to feel bad for Dean, but Rory was just as guilty as he was.  
  
Secretly though Lorelai was a little relieved that Luke was right. Dean was in love with Rory. It didn't make her feel better, but at least she knew that he didn't just sweet-talk Rory into bed. When he said his marriage was in trouble it really was. He really was in love with Rory. Lorelai clutched her arms around her waist. She really didn't want the whole town talking about Rory and Dean. Too many people talking would mean it was easier to figure out what really happened. Rory being out of the country didn't help matters either. It made her look guilty-guilty of loving Dean, or at least sleeping with him anyway.  
  
"Hey Sookie, I'm gonna go grab some lunch, okay?" she asked as Sookie dried off a plate.  
  
"No problem," Sookie smiled. "I might need your help later though. I have my list of potential firees down to five."  
  
"No problem," Lorelai said forcing a smile. "I'll be back to help you figure out who we need to let go."  
  
Lorelai walked out to her Jeep and bathed in the sunshine. She needed to clear her head. She needed to find out what the town was saying about the Dean and Rory situation. But, maybe most of all, she needed to see Luke. Being with Luke the night before had made Lorelai almost forget all her problems with Rory and her parents. She needed to see him to reassure herself that things were going to be okay. Lorelai walked into the diner shortly after the lunch rush had slowed down. Luke was behind the counter as usual. He glanced up and when he saw her his face lit up. Immediately he realized he needed to keep it cool so he just formed his mouth into a tiny grin, unnoticeable to anyone except Lorelai. She tossed her purse on the counter and smiled at him. "Hey there sailor," she said.  
  
"Hey," he said trying to be nonchalant. "The name's Ken actually," he added quietly so only Lorelai would hear him.  
  
Lorelai giggled and leaned in on the counter lowering her head. "Nice to meet you Ken, they call me Barbie," she replied in a whisper.  
  
"So," Luke said standing up straight. "What can I get ya?" He thought it was a shame their little game had to end so soon, but there were people scattered throughout the diner.  
  
"Coffee is good," Lorelai said sitting up straight in her stool.  
  
"Just coffee?" Luke asked concerned. "It's lunch time."  
  
"I'm not really hungry," she said.  
  
Immediately Luke knew something was wrong. If she had just eaten, Lorelai was hungry. If there was a blizzard, Lorelai was hungry. If Lorelai was sick, she was still hungry. For Lorelai not to be hungry something major must have happened.  
  
Luke suddenly realized that the town had been particularly chatty this morning. He usually didn't pay attention to the gossip and this morning was no different. He had seen Miss Patty rush in and talk to at least ten people before she left, but he didn't pay much attention. He realized he should have because Miss Patty must have been talking about Rory and Dean.  
  
"Oh my God, they know don't they?" Luke asked lowering his voice again. "They know about," he whispered "Rory and Dean?"  
  
Lorelai nodded weakly. "They know a little, but not the whole story," Lorelai whispered back.  
  
Luke leaned in to talk to her again and realized how stupid it was to be whispering to each other. He grabbed her hand over the counter and pulled her around and behind the counter. She followed and they ended up in the storeroom where they could talk freely.  
  
"Okay, so what do they know?" Luke asked leaning on a table.  
  
"Oh, Luke, I'm so glad I can talk about this with someone," Lorelai let out as she started pacing the floor.  
  
"I don't know how much they know, but apparently Dean told Lindsey their marriage was over."  
  
"Well he should have ended it before all this but at least he isn't stringing her along anymore," Luke said.  
  
"Yeah, well apparently Dean, brilliant relationship expert that he is, told Lindsey he was leaving her because he was still in love with Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
Luke's face fell. "Yeah, that isn't good," Luke agreed. "But you know how Stars Hollow is Lorelai. Today this will be the big news and tomorrow Taylor will decide to have everyone repaint their houses and it won't be news anymore," Luke tried to reassure her.  
  
"But Luke, if they know this part of the story, how long is it going to be before they put all the pieces together?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Come here," Luke said opening his arms. Lorelai for once obeyed without argument. She wanted to feel Luke's strong arms around her again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest letting out a deep breath.  
  
"Luke, what if Taylor doesn't decide to have everyone repaint their houses tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"We're talking about Taylor. How long do you think it will be before he comes up with another stupid idea? Besides," he reasoned, "there's a town meeting tomorrow."  
  
Lorelai looked up at him and smiled a sad smile. "I don't think I've ever looked so forward to a town meeting in my life," she said.  
  
Luke planted a small kiss on her forehead and patted her back with his hand before letting her go. "I'm sure it will all work out," Luke said. "That Dean is some piece of work," Luke added thinking about how Dean had giving him a speech about his relationship with Nicole.  
  
Lorelai pulled away from him and leaned on the table next to him. "Yeah, I know," Lorelai said. "I'm so sorry for every horrible thing I ever said about Jess," Lorelai admitted.  
  
"Thanks," Luke said dryly. "It's good to know you approve of my nephew over an adulterer."  
  
"Oh, Luke, that isn't what I meant," Lorelai tried to back track.  
  
"It's okay," Luke said with a wave of his hand. "I know what you meant. I know where you were coming from with Jess too," he admitted.  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk," she said as she walked toward the storage room door. "Is it better for us to go back out together or separate?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Luke looked at her for a moment. "I don't know. You're supposed to be the expert on clandestine affairs," he said.  
  
"Well if I go out before you they might think that you're still putting your clothes back on," Lorelai reasoned. "But if we go out at the same time they'll naturally assume we've been engaging in a little afternoon delight," she said slyly.  
  
"So, which is it?" Luke asked her.  
  
"Let's go together. You'll be known as the town stud," she grinned.  
  
"Lorelai there are about five people out there. Five people who we're not on a first name basis with. I think it'll be okay," he told her.  
  
"Okay," she said turning with Luke following closely behind her. "Wait!" she turned suddenly and stopped Luke with her hand on his chest.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"Just this," Lorelai replied pulling Luke's face toward her and kissing him passionately. She raised her hand and playfully twirled a piece of Luke's hair in her fingers knocking off his baseball cap. His hand quickly found her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Lorelai pulled away and smiled at him. "See you in a minute," she grinned like the Cheshire cat as she walked through the curtain back into the diner. Luke had to look around and pick up his discarded baseball cap. He placed it on his head smiling to himself as he went back to work.

* * *

The town meeting came and went. Although there was a heated discussion about mandatory planting of the town flower in everyone's front yard it seemed the hot topic of conversation was Rory and Dean. Lorelai had hoped that Kirk might run naked through the town meeting, thus ending Rory's reign as Queen of Scandal, but nothing remotely gossip-worthy happened.  
  
Dean, Lindsey and both their families had managed to stay away from the town meeting, which made it all the more easy for people to talk about them. Lorelai got both sympathetic glances and inquisitive stares, which she knew, were all about Rory and Dean's feelings for her. Stars Hollow had always been a vacuum, but it was never more apparent than now.  
  
Luke and Lorelai met at the meeting and sat next to each, which wasn't unusual. He helped her field the questions Miss Patty and Babette bombarded her with before the meeting. 'How does Rory feel about this? Where is Rory? Why did she go to Europe?' and the like. By the time Luke unlocked the diner to get Lorelai a cup of coffee she was exhausted.  
  
Lorelai walked slowly to the counter and threw herself on a stool, burying her head in her arms on the counter. Luke poured her a cup of coffee and set it inches from her hand.  
  
"Here," he said pushing the mug closer.  
  
"Thanks," came her muffled reply through her arms.  
  
"You're welcome," Luke said cutting a piece of pie for her.  
  
"Do I smell pie?" Lorelai asked still not looking up.  
  
"You'd have to look up to see," Luke evaded.  
  
"You're teasing me," said Lorelai's muffled voice.  
  
"Maybe, but if you don't look up you'll never know," he continued to tease her.  
  
Lorelai finally lifted her head and Luke slide a plate if apple pie toward her. This seemed to lift her mood because she grinned slightly.  
  
"If I'd have known that having the day from hell would get me coffee and pie without a fight I'd have done it years ago," she said digging in to her tasty dessert.  
  
"Yeah, well don't get excited because this is a one-time thing," he said leaning on his arms on the counter.  
  
"That meeting was brutal. You promised me Taylor would make everyone paint," she pouted.  
  
"I know," he said. "I figured the flower thing would have caused more of a fight," Luke explained.  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "You did your best," she said soothingly. "I especially like the part where you stood up and tried to rally the town to overthrow Taylor's regime. It was very Colonel Peron of you," she said with a smile.  
  
"You know me, I love a good military coup," he replied with a small grin.  
  
"Although I don't think the bourgeoisie are ready for your strong opposition to Taylor," Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Yeah well I don't know if they're ready for you either, Evita," Luke quipped.  
  
They laughed for a minute and Lorelai finished off her slice of apple pie.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," Lorelai said.  
  
"It's okay, it's only toxic to your body, not mine," he said picking up her plate.  
  
"No, I mean I'm sorry that things are starting out like this for us," she said. "We finally figured out what we want but then there's this whole Rory and Dean thing going on. I feel like I'm not being much fun," she apologized.  
  
"You're fine," Luke said. "Great, even, so don't worry about it. The thing with Rory and Dean happened and you're doing fine. We're doing fine," he reassured her.  
  
"Really? You're not just saying that?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure. We are great," he said looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Good," she replied and smiled. "So what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"Oh I'm going out," he said.  
  
Lorelai's face fell. She was hoping that she could spend more time with Luke. There was a carnival in Hartford that she was hoping to guilt him into taking her to.  
  
"With who?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I have date," he replied. He said it so seriously that Lorelai had to wonder if he really had a date.  
  
"With who?" she practically exclaimed.  
  
"This woman I know," he said softening. "We've been having a very top secret affair you know," he said.  
  
Lorelai reached over the counter and hit him, not so much playfully, but hard.  
  
"Ow," Luke said as he leaned back off the counter. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"You deserved it," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. "I thought you seriously had a date for a minute."  
  
"Lorelai be serious," he chuckled.  
  
"I am," she said. "Now that you've read your manly little book you're much more of a take-charge guy. Women like take-charge men."  
  
"I am? They do?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Of course," Lorelai said.  
  
"Good to know," he said pondering her comment.  
  
"Well just for that we are going to a carnival tomorrow," Lorelai told him. "It's in Hartford. I'll meet you at 7 p.m." she said standing up.  
  
"You think I'm gonna go to a carnival?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yep, I do," she said walking toward the door. "See you at 7 p.m." she said and closed the diner door behind her before Luke even had a chance to argue with her. 


	8. Everything

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I still don't own Gilmore Girls or the following song...

Everything by Alanis Morissette...  
  
_You see everything, you see every part  
  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
  
And you're still here  
_  
Luke and Lorelai were in Hartford at the carnival, which Lorelai forced Luke to take to her. He had to admit that he hadn't been to a carnival in many years and this one, much like the firelight festival back in Stars Hollow, was fun. He couldn't be sure but he was fairly certain his enjoyment of the night had more to do with his company than the carnival itself.  
  
Lorelai had insisted he take her on the Ferris wheel, which he did obligingly. She got him to buy her popcorn and cotton candy as well. She was on her second Elephant Ear when they hit the midway. Lorelai's face lit up and she took Luke's hand and pulled him excited to the games.  
  
"Come on," she said pulling him along. "Win me something!"  
  
"Win you what? These prizes are a bunch of crap," he said surveying the prizes hanging from each carnival game.  
  
"Hah," Lorelai make a funny noise in taking her breath. Her mouth hung open and she looked as if Luke had said something blasphemous. He suddenly hoped the carnival gods hadn't heard him defame their rinky-dink prizes. "These aren't crap," Lorelai said indignant. "These," she said waving her arms like one of Barker's Beauties on the Price Is Right, "are fun and interesting prizes."  
  
Lorelai was so serious that Luke had to laugh at her. She took her carnival seriously. He took her hand and said, "So which one would you like?"  
  
Lorelai surveyed the carnival games and attempted to pick a game Luke would like, and most importantly, win. She finally settled on knocking down milk jugs with a baseball.  
  
"There," she said pointing and pulling Luke to the stand.  
  
"You really want a purple stuffed pig?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course," she answered. "Every modern woman needs a purple stuffed pig to keep her warm at night," she informed him.  
  
"I don't know if I want to win it then, I might get jealous," he told her.  
  
Lorelai wrapped both her arms around his and squeezed him tightly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about," she smiled. "Besides, I'm not so confident you can win anyway," she challenged him.  
  
"Questioning my manhood are you? You'll see," he said pulling out his wallet. "Two balls please," he said to the man behind the counter. He shot Lorelai a looked a mouthed, "Don't say dirty," to her. She giggled as the man handed him two baseballs.  
  
Luke stepped back and grasped the baseball in his hand. He flipped it around in his hand a few times and then pulled back to throw. He hit the milk jugs directly and all three of them went flying.  
  
"Yea!" Lorelai said jumping up and down and clapping. Luke just smiled at her mirth over winning a stuffed purple pig.  
  
"If you knock the other three down you can trade up for a larger prize or take another smaller prize," the kid behind the counter told Luke as he handed him the purple pig.  
  
Luke again stepped back and flipped the baseball over in his hand a few times before the wind up. He threw with the same accuracy and demolished the second stack of milk jugs. He turned and gave Lorelai a smile.  
  
"Are you confident now?" he asked cockily.  
  
Lorelai walked over to him and squeezed his muscle. "That is canned heat right there my friend," she replied.  
  
"So would you like a larger prize or another small one?" the kid asked.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai. She gave a glance at her little purple pig. "I just can't part with him, we've bonded," she told Luke.  
  
"We'll take another small one then," Luke answered the kid.  
  
"Okay, another purple one? We have blue and yellow too," he said looking under the counter.  
  
"Blue, definitely," Lorelai answered him. The kid handed Lorelai the blue pig, which she promptly handed over to Luke.  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked.  
  
"You won it," she answered.  
  
"You wanted it," he replied.  
  
"But now we each get one," she said looking at their pigs. "Oh, and I have the perfect names," she said excitedly.  
  
"Here we go again with the name thing," he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. She shot him a look that prompted him to ask, "Okay, what names?"  
  
"Woodward and Bernstein," she said triumphantly.  
  
"Perfect," he replied dryly.  
  
"So which one is yours? Woodward or Bernstein?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go with Bernstein," Luke said. "Robert Redford is too much of a pretty boy," he explained.  
  
"Oh goodie," Lorelai said. "Hi Woodward, how are you this fine evening?" she asked her purple pig.  
  
"Uh, you don't actually expect me to keep Bernstein at my place do you?" he asked Lorelai.  
  
Once again she feigned shock and used her hand to cover the blue pig's ears. "He might hear you Luke," she whispered. "Bernstein just wants to be loved."  
  
"Oh fine, he can stay with me," Luke said grudgingly.  
  
"I knew you were a softy at heart," she said leaning over and giving Luke a light peck on the cheek. They walked for a bit in comfortable silence when they spotted a bench. Lorelai lead Luke over to the bench and the sat down. "I like this," she said to Luke.  
  
"Me too," he replied taking her hand.  
  
"It feels so good to be together without the prying eyes of Stars Hollow staring at us," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied.  
  
"I feel bad saying this but I hope something happens to turn the talk away from Rory and Dean," she stated.  
  
"Hopefully the talk will die down soon," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too. Unfortunately I think it would take a natural disaster to avert their attention right now," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Well, at least Rory isn't home to hear it. It was probably good that she went to Europe with your Mom. Have you heard from her yet?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Not really," Lorelai said. "I had a message on my cell saying they got to England safely, but that was it."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Luke told her.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai replied leaning her head on Luke's shoulder. He could smell her hair and he breathed in the scent. She had kissed him so fiercely in the storeroom the other day that he couldn't get her off his mind. He was desperately trying to keep things casual and slow like they both agreed, but the closer he was to her the more his rational thought disappeared. That was evident by the fact that he was holding a blue stuffed pig. The woman made him do inexplicable things. The crazy thing was that he enjoyed it.  
  
"How's your Dad?" Luke asked.  
  
"My Dad?" Lorelai repeated.  
  
"Yeah, how is he doing without your mother around?" Luke inquired.  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai answered honestly.  
  
"You haven't talked to him?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, I don't usually talk to him," Lorelai answered suddenly feeling very defensive.  
  
"Oh," Luke said.  
  
"Oh?" Lorelai said lifting her head up to look at him.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought you might check on him and see how he's doing is all," Luke tried to reason.  
  
"What so now I'm a horrible daughter for not calling him? He and my mother split up without telling me Luke! Why should I worry about him? He wasn't worried about telling me anything," she got agitated. She pulled away from Luke and stood up to look at him.  
  
"Whoa, Lorelai, calm down," Luke said. "It was just a question. I was making conversation," Luke defended himself.  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't make conversation when you don't know what you're talking about," she shot at him.  
  
"Lorelai," he said trying to stop her from leaving. "Wait a minute."  
  
"Forget it," she said walking away from him.  
  
"Lorelai," he yelled after her. 'What the hell was that?' he wondered.  
  
Lorelai stood up and stomped down the midway. Luke just watched her walk into the millions of flashing lights. He didn't know what had just happened. He also didn't know where Lorelai was going since he had driven them to Hartford in the first place.  
  
Lorelai charged down the midway fuming. She wasn't sure why she had gotten so upset with Luke. She figured it had to do with the stress of her parents and Rory, but he had only asked a simple question. Her gait slowed and she took a deep breath realizing how childish she was behaving. She had yelled at him for no reason other than she felt guilty about not calling her father.  
  
She took a deep breath and turned around. She could Luke still sitting on the bench where she'd left him. From his position on the bench she could tell he was mad. His whole body was tense and it was her fault. Things had been going so well. 'Why did I have to blow up at him?' she thought to herself.  
  
She came upon the bench and stood in front of Luke. He didn't look at her instead he just stared straight ahead. His elbow was resting on the arm of the bench and he was tapping his foot in impatience or frustration, Lorelai couldn't tell which.  
  
"Hey," she said swatting at his leg.  
  
He didn't answer her. He only glanced up briefly and then looked away.  
  
"Look, I have no idea where that came from," she said sitting next to him. "I shouldn't have jumped on you," she explained.  
  
He looked at her, still saying nothing.  
  
"Luke, please don't go all monosyllabic on me," she said. "Well actually a syllable would be nice at this point, but that's not the point," she said brushing her hair behind her ears. "I got mad at you and I'm not really sure why. We were having such a nice time. I mean look, we got pigs and everything," she said holding up Woodward and Bernstein.  
  
"I have issues with my parents, you know that better than anyone and I just got mad at you because I felt like you thought I should be calling my Dad. The fact is it never occurred to me because I'm a horrible daughter," she continued to explain.  
  
"You're not a horrible daughter," he said shortly.  
  
"Oh, good, you're talking again," she said. "That's good. Please look at me Luke. I didn't mean to jump on you. I'm sorry," she tried again.  
  
"I still don't get it Lorelai," Luke said. "I was taking an interest in your life and you got all defensive," Luke said.  
  
"I know," she replied. "You know that's how I am sometimes. You're the same way too," she said, not helping her case.  
  
"This isn't about me Lorelai. This is about me asking you a fairly simple question and you getting mad at me," he replied.  
  
"Yeah and I apologized," Lorelai offered, getting defensive again. "So what more do you want? I'm not gonna beg you to forgive me Luke."  
  
"I'm not asking you too," Luke said. "I just want to know if this is how it's gonna be. Are you gonna snap at me every time I ask you a question you don't like?"  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai said. "Are you gonna make me beg every time I try to apologize? Because I'll have you know I don't admit I'm wrong very often," she said sharply.  
  
"Don't I know it," Luke shot back.  
  
They just stared at each for a moment in disbelief. What had happened? The night was going so well and all of sudden they were at each other's throats.  
  
"So that's it?" Lorelai said. "We're not talking now?"  
  
"I guess not," Luke said.  
  
"It's a long way to Stars Hollow," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yep," Luke agreed.  
  
They both got up off the bench and walked to the car. Neither spoke. Luke was upset. He couldn't figure out what happened. He should have just let it go, but he couldn't. Lorelai had apologized and he was the ass now. He refused to meet her halfway. But he had been so supportive through the Rory/Dean thing and then she bit his head off for asking a question.  
  
They drove back to Stars Hollow in silence. Lorelai had tried to make up with him but he was being too stubborn and pig-headed to accept her apology and she wasn't about to try again. Luke kept glancing over at her hoping that she would say something. That way he could apologize without having to start the conversation. But she didn't say a word. She just looked dully ahead as they drove home.  
  
Luke suddenly began to wonder why he hadn't just accepted her apology and moved on. Being with Lorelai was something he had wanted for years. Now that he had it, he had to admit that it was a little scary. No, it was a lot scary. Was he trying to sabotage their relationship before it really began just to save himself from heartbreak later? He didn't want that. And why was he thinking like this anyway?  
  
Luke pulled into Lorelai's driveway and put the truck in park. Lorelai quickly picked up her purse and pig and reached for the car door.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke started softly. She looked at him and waited. She wanted an explanation. Luke was about to say he was sorry, but suddenly the words weren't there. He could articulate the thoughts swarming in his head and Lorelai was still staring at him waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Goodnight," he finally got out.  
  
"Yeah, a really good night to you too," Lorelai replied shortly as she opened the car door and slammed it shut with more force than necessary.  
  
Luke watched Lorelai stomp up the porch steps and get inside safely. He sighed. 'How did tonight go so wrong?' he wondered.  
  
Lorelai was inside the house and she threw her purse on the table wondering the same thing.  
  
TBC


	9. The Difficult Kind

Author's Note: Thanks again for taking the time to review this piece. I do appreciate each and every review. Like I said before I have a rough outline of where I'm going with this. Unfortunately it won't go on forever, but I think long enough that you'll enjoy it. Once again I don't own Gilmore Girls or this lovely song...  
  
_The Difficult Kind by Sheryl Crow...  
  
I think I was wrong  
  
I think you were right  
  
All my angry words  
  
Will keep me up at night  
  
Through the old screen door  
  
I still hear you say  
  
Honey won't you stop  
  
Treating me that way  
  
If you could only see  
  
What love has made of me  
  
Then I'd no longer be in your mind  
  
The difficult kind  
  
_The next day came and went and Luke saw no sign of Lorelai in the diner. He had picked up the phone at least five times to call her and apologize, but he lost the nerve each time. He wanted to call her and tell her that he wasn't sure why he had acted the way he did. He wanted to tell her that he was scared. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. Instead all he was able to do was serve customer after customer until the day was over.  
  
It was quite obvious Luke was out of sorts. Everyone in Stars Hollow noticed that he was more irritable than usual. He had thrown Taylor out of the diner, refused to give Kirk a sandwich with extra bacon and practically threw plates of food at people all day.  
  
"Luke dear, is everything okay?" asked Miss Patty.  
  
"Everything's fine Patty," Luke said gruffly pouring coffee into her cup.  
  
"Are you sure?" she tried again. "You seem a little upset."  
  
Luke gave her a cold stare. "I said everything is fine Patty. Drop it please," he stated.  
  
"The only time I've ever seen Luke so upset was when Rachel left," Patty whispered to Babette when he walked away.  
  
"Do you think she was in town again?" Babette questioned Patty.  
  
"I haven't seen her, but what else could it be?" Patty replied. "Luke never could take it when she left."  
  
"Very true," Babette agreed. They watched Luke snap at customers for a good portion of the morning and both agreed that his trouble, while it might not deal with Rachel, was definitely related to a woman.  
  
Luke breathed a silent sigh of relief when Patty and Babette finally left the diner. He knew he was more irritable than usual. He knew the town would soon start gossiping about what had gotten Luke so irritated. But, maybe that was actually a good thing. At least it would take the heat off Rory for a while.  
  
Luke couldn't stop thinking about Lorelai. His date with her had ended terribly and he felt awful. Every time the bell above the diner rang he looked up, hoping it was her. But, it never was, not even when he had flipped the closed sign and the bell rang. It was only Kirk looking for his keys. Luke closed the diner and thought about nothing but Lorelai.  
  
He remembered the fight he had had with her over Jess a few years ago. Both of them were too stubborn to talk to each other and he feared that they could fall into the same pattern all over again. He made it a point at that moment to make up with Lorelai as soon as possible. Of course at that point he was in bed and it was late, but he knew he wouldn't let this disagreement last for long.

* * *

Lorelai worked at the inn all day and into the evening just to avoid Luke's and thinking about Luke. She was angry. Yes, she had behaved horribly, but she apologized. She said she was sorry and Luke acted like she owed him more. Lorelai never thought about fighting with Luke when she thought about them together. She supposed it was normal. 'Every couple fights,' she thought to herself. 'Hell, Luke and I fought before we were even a couple,' she thought. She rubbed her forehead. Between the stress of the inn, Rory, her parents and now Luke, Lorelai was beginning to think she should buy stock in Advil, or possibly an ulcer medication.  
  
Lorelai was in a foul mood for most of the day. She did nothing but think about Luke and how stubborn he was. The worst of it was that she wanted to talk to someone about it but she couldn't. She desperately wanted to tell Sookie, but she was known for not being able to keep things quiet. Lorelai and Luke dating was a huge thing and Lorelai still didn't want anyone to know about it. That is, if there was anything to know now anyway.  
  
Why was this bothering her so much anyway? Lorelai wasn't one to get that invested in a relationship so quickly, but this fight with Luke had really thrown her. She got so upset with him for asking a simple question and when Luke had called her on her behavior she was surprised. Maybe it was because with most men Lorelai just had to turn on the charm and they would forgive her. But not Luke. Luke knew her all too well. Sookie broke Lorelai's train of thought by finally approaching her at the desk.  
  
"Sweetie, are you okay today?" Sookie finally got the nerve to ask her.  
  
"I'm fine Sookie," Lorelai replied not looking up from the stack of bills in front of her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she tried again. "Because the look on your face would indicate otherwise."  
  
Lorelai looked up. "I'm fine Sookie."  
  
"You snapped at Michel," Sookie said. "He was on the verge of tears."  
  
"He's fine Sookie," Lorelai said flatly.  
  
"Okay, three fines in the course of 30 seconds doesn't sound fine to me," Sookie said unconvinced.  
  
Lorelai said nothing, she just continued to stare at the papers in front of her. "I'm just gonna go then," she said walking away from Lorelai.  
  
"Oh Sookie, wait," Lorelai said. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a really bad mood. I didn't sleep well and Rory's gone and I'm just a horrible friend today."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sookie asked approaching Lorelai slowly.  
  
"No, not yet," Lorelai replied. "But thanks though," she smiled meekly. "I'll be better tomorrow, I promise. And I'll call Michel and apologize too," she added. 'Maybe he'll be a big enough person to accept an apology,' Lorelai thought to herself.  
  
"Okay," Sookie replied. "Have a good night sweetie," Sookie said leaving. She wondered what on Earth had gotten into Lorelai and she also hoped whatever it was would be gone by tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai stayed at the inn for a few more hours working, thinking about Luke most of the time, but working as well. Finally she packed up pile of comment cards and decided to take them home for the night. She knew she couldn't go to Luke's, so it was looking like cold pizza for dinner. By the time Lorelai got home and ate she was exhausted and she went to bed.

* * *

It wasn't until seven the next morning that she awoke and she smelled a familiar aroma. Lorelai nervously threw her sheets back and crept down the stairs. There in the kitchen she found a covered plate, a thermos of coffee and a single rose in a bud vase. She looked at the back door and it was locked securely, which meant the only person who could have done this was Luke.  
  
She timidly walked over to the covered plate and lifted the lid. There in the center of the plate was a stack of pancakes. Lorelai, against her better judgment, smiled broadly when she saw the pancakes. Of course these were no ordinary pancakes. In the center of the top pancake were the words 'I'm sorry' spelled out in tiny chocolate chips. Lorelai covered her mouth with her hand and suppressed a giggle. She wondered how long it had taken him to do this. Luke was never one with words, but his gestures really showed how he felt.  
  
Lorelai sat down and got ready to eat. Just out of curiosity she lifted the top pancake and sure enough there was another message from Luke. 'Forgive me?' was written on the second pancake. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at this message. Luke, always the perfectionist when it came to food preparation, must have been working at this for a while. Lorelai picked up a slice of bacon and munched on while she poured her coffee. She wanted to pick up the phone and call Luke, but she thought better of it. An in-person visit would be much better.  
  
Luke was on his way to deliver a plate of food when Lorelai burst through the diner door. He smiled in spite of himself. He was relieved she was there. Her presence in the diner meant that she was ready to accept his apology. She breezed by him and took her usual counter seat. She waited patiently for him to come behind the counter.  
  
"Hey," Luke said.  
  
"Hey, yourself," she replied. "So, did you see anything funny this morning?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Funny?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, possibly a French guy with a big nose?" Lorelai continued while Luke started to look confused. "Well I'm pretty sure Cyrano de Bergerac might have broken into my house this morning," she said with a grin. "And let me tell you, that man can cook. I had some very tasty and poetic pancakes," she added slyly.  
  
"Really what happened?" Luke asked innocently, knowing that people were around and could easily hear their conversation.  
  
"Well I woke up and someone," Lorelai said lowering her voice with a knowing look into Luke's eyes. "Someone left me a delicious breakfast with notes in my pancakes. Way better than Post-Its I gotta tell ya," she added.  
  
"Hmm, did the notes say anything interesting?" Luke asked playing along.  
  
"Yeah, the person that left the notes said they were sorry and wrong and stubborn and pig-headed and--"she was cut off.  
  
"I get the point," he said dryly. He waited a beat. "And would you say that you've accepted that person's apology?"  
  
"Well there is a condition I'll have to discuss with this person. I can only accept his apology if he accepts mine because on a few rare occasions I can be defensive and stubborn myself. Of course we all know that I'm usually right and I'm very easy to get along with, but sometimes I'm wrong and I'm sorry."  
  
She added the 'I'm sorry' part very quietly and Luke grinned slightly. She hated being wrong. She hated apologizing and for that matter so did Luke. He was instantly relieved that they had made up. Although it had only been a day of not talking and not seeing each other it was a day too long to Luke. He knew they had already wasted too much time apart.  
  
"I think that the person who left you pancake Post-Its would be an idiot if he didn't accept your apology," Luke said knowingly. Lorelai smiled her magnificent 1,000-watt smile and Luke knew that things between them would be fine again. Mostly he wanted to jump over the counter and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before, but he knew that would have to wait. They were still in the "secret" stage of their relationship.  
  
"So," Lorelai said snapping him out of his reverie. "What are you doing tonight?" Lorelai asked this question rather loudly and Luke was surprised.  
  
"Uh, nothing that I know of," he replied quietly.  
  
"Good, it's movie night. You're coming over," Lorelai stated simply.  
  
"Uh, okay," Luke agreed reluctantly. He wasn't reluctant to go to Lorelai's, but there were people around and he was paranoid they had heard her.  
  
"Okay good," Lorelai replied. She suddenly realized that Luke was giving her an odd look. She further recognized that she had just made a date with him rather loudly. She had to clarify this somehow in case anyone heard her.  
  
"So since Rory is gone and you're her stand in you're on popcorn duty," she said louder than she needed.  
  
"Popcorn?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yep, old-fashioned, homemade popcorn complete with melted butter!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Why is it I doubt Rory makes you old-fashioned homemade butter popcorn on movie night?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"I have no idea," she said. "But I'll see you at 7 p.m." Lorelai smiled, stood up and walked out of the diner.  
  
Luke was in a much better mood and the people of Stars Hollow were all the happier for it. The townsfolk chalked up Luke's bad mood to a bad day and the talk of Luke having woman trouble died down as fast as it started. News of Lindsey and Dean's marriage was back on the front burner again. There was talk that Lindsey had forbid Dean to see Rory, but he didn't listen. Quite a few people had seen them talking at the test run of the Dragonfly. The talk, it seemed, would not die down.  
  
TBC 


	10. Just Because

Author's Note: I don't own Gilmore Girls or this lovely song by Nikka Costa. If you haven't heard of her I highly recommend her CD, especially this little ditty...  
  
_Just Because by Nikka Costa...  
  
And they don't laugh the way you do  
  
And they smile the way you do  
  
And their eyes don't shine the way yours do  
  
I love  
  
I love  
  
I love you  
  
Just because  
_  
Luke arrived at Lorelai's a little after 7 p.m. He knew her issues with punctuality. She opened the door and grinned as he walked in. After she closed the door and locked it securely she pulled Luke into a soft lingering kiss.  
  
"Hi," she smiled as she pulled away from him.  
  
Luke tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her toward him again. His lips found hers and he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips as she returned his kiss. The kiss was urgent. It displayed their passionate need to be with each other, especially since this was the first time they kissed since their fight and subsequent make up.  
  
The long kiss turned into a series of small, short kissed before they broke away from each other. They stood looking at each other for a moment before Lorelai laughed and pulled his hand to follow her into the kitchen.  
  
"I think we should fight more often," she said with a smile.  
  
Luke stopped her in the hallway and pulled her to him again backing her into the wall gently. "I don't," he replied kissing her again. "I hate fighting with you," he said letting her go and following her to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't like fighting with you either," she said taking a seat. "The popcorn stuff is all set up for you," she grinned.  
  
"How nice of you," he replied getting the kernels out to pop.  
  
"So, Luke," Lorelai said. "I really am sorry about the other night. You know how I get when it comes to my parents. I already feel like the bad seed and when you asked me about my Dad it seemed like you thought I should call him. I got defensive and I'm gonna try to not do that anymore," she said sincerely.  
  
Luke stopped what he was doing and pulled out a chair across from Lorelai. He took her hand across the table and held it in his own.  
  
"I'm sorry too," he replied. "I don't know why I gave you such a hard time."  
  
"It's okay, I gave you a hard time too," she responded.  
  
"But it's not okay," Luke said standing up. "I don't want to be the guy that gives you a hard time because I'm stubborn." He started pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "I don't want to screw this up Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai stood up and walked over to him. "I know, believe me, I know," she said taking his face in her hands. "But we're good. We'll both try harder to be our usual congenial selves," she said with a smile.  
  
Luke couldn't help but return her smile. "Yeah, we will," he said. Lorelai leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Now get to popping and I'll get the movie set up," she said as she bounded out toward the living room.  
  
He had agreed to make Lorelai a nice greasy batch of homemade popcorn complete with melted butter. He, of course, would eat the air popped, low fat, no butter, no salt popcorn that he made for himself. He had just finished dumping Lorelai's popcorn into a bowl and was walking to the living room. Lorelai was getting the movie set up when he came in. He walked behind her and handed her the bowl of popcorn over her head. She reached for it as he brushed pasted her. The leg of his pants tightly brushed her back and a million shivers shot up her spine. They had been exhibiting much self-restraint in the face of their mutual attraction. Lorelai was sure it was because they had to continually make out in Luke's truck like teenagers. If they had actually ever been in a room together things were sure to lead elsewhere. Tonight was a dangerous situation.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai asked getting up and settling next to him on the couch.  
  
"Hmm," he responded.  
  
"How come you like me?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Luke asked surprised. He felt a little put on the spot with her question.  
  
"Well I mean I know why I like you. You're always there for me. You're understanding and caring. I just have to ask and you'll help me with anything. You fix things around my house. You make me food," she held up her popcorn bowl as evidence, "and the best coffee in the world," she smiled. You put up with me. How come?" she asked.  
  
Luke blushed a little at the list of qualities she listed for him. "Well, for one you're crazy and I like my women a little off-kilter," he joked.  
  
She slapped his arm playfully and cuddled next to him resting her head in the crook of this neck. "I mean it," she prodded him.  
  
"You'd help me with anything too," he started. "And you're my partner in crime. Who else would willingly come destroy a set of church bells with me? And you have this light around you that brightens the darkest room. And you make me smile more than any human ever should," he said as he placed his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled closer to him.  
  
Lorelai looked up at him and kissed him. "Good answer," she said as she pulled back and pressed play on the remote control.  
  
They watched the first half of the movie according to Lorelai's "rules." No talking. No phone calls. No bathroom breaks, under penalty of missing the movie. The second half of the movie was where the evening took an interesting turn.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm watching this," Luke said as he watched two men chasing each other around a room singing Like a Virgin.  
  
"Hey, you're talking," Lorelai warned him.  
  
"Lorelai this is a musical, which is weird, and you're forcing me to watch it what else wou-" Luke was cut off by Lorelai's hand shoving some of his popcorn into his mouth before he could finish his thought.  
  
"It's Moulin Rouge and it's weird, but it's a very good story," she said matter-of-factly as Luke finished chewing the popcorn she shoved in his mouth.  
  
Luke took the hint and decided not to talk anymore. He put his bowl of popcorn on the table and Lorelai sprawled out and rested her head on Luke's chest. He rested his hand on her and gently stroked her side while they watched the movie. It was at the point in the movie that Nicole Kidman learns she's dying that Lorelai broke the silence by talking.  
  
"Hey, if I had TB and I was gonna die would you write a story about me?" she asked Luke.  
  
"You're talking," Luke said still watching the screen.  
  
"Come on," she said propping herself up and looking at Luke.  
  
He took his eyes off the screen and looked at her. "You shouldn't talk like that," he said. "I don't really want to think about it."  
  
"Come on," she said playfully shaking his arm. "Indulge me."  
  
"Fine, if I was a poor writer and you were a prostitute with TB and you died I would be so sad that I'd not only write a story about you, but it would be a musical starring the Bangles and David Bowie. I'd be so sad that I'd even sing in the grand finale and donate all the profits to the Lorelai Gilmore TB Fund for Prostitutes," he said dryly.  
  
Lorelai smiled brightly at him. "See that's why I'm in love with you," she said resting her head back on his chest.  
  
It took both of them a minute to catch up, but Luke was pretty certain Lorelai had just said she was in love with him. Lorelai was stunned at what just came out of her mouth. She hadn't just said I love you she said I'm _in_ love with you. Lorelai sat up next to Luke. They both looked at each other incredulously.  
  
"What?" Lorelai said as if Luke had been the one to speak the L word.  
  
"Uh, what did you just say?" Luke asked to clarify what he had heard.  
  
"I, uh, I was, it was," Lorelai stammered horribly. She wasn't sure what to say. She honestly hadn't thought about her feelings for Luke. They had spent every night together since they kissed at the Dragonfly with the exception of one, but wasn't it too soon for Lorelai to love him? She knew she loved Luke before they had started dating, but she wasn't quite sure when that love turned into _in_ love. She was never the one to say I love you first and because this was Luke it scared the hell out of her. She couldn't very well take it back though. Luke was still staring at her waiting for an answer to his question.  
  
"I, uh, I said I was in love with you," Lorelai said, her voice shaking. "But that was stupid, I shouldn't have said it. It's not what I meant," she tried to explain.  
  
Luke was shocked but when she said she shouldn't have said it the look on his face said it all. Lorelai noticed the pained look on his face and wondered if she had made a mistake.  
  
"So, you didn't mean it then?" Luke asked.  
  
Lorelai looked at him. 'Just tell him,' she willed herself. Luke was her boyfriend. She loved spending time with him. She loved him. She was _in_ love with him. But this was a huge and scary step. Being in love with Luke was like jumping off the Eiffel Tower with no net.  
  
"No, I did mean it," she said quietly not looking at him.  
  
"You love me? You're _in_ love with me?" he asked to clarify.  
  
Lorelai only nodded to confirm her answer. Luke didn't know what to think. It was everything he ever wanted. It also scared the hell out of him. Lorelai loving him was like driving on the Autobahn without a seatbelt.

He put his hands on her shoulders and inched closer to her. "I'm in love with you too," he said quietly.  
  
Lorelai looked up at him wide eyed with tears starting to well in her eyes. She fought to keep them back. Luke didn't know why she was crying. He wondered if she wanted to take it back now that she'd said it out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry," Luke said. "Should I not have said that?" He was very nervous that Lorelai would tell him that she didn't mean to say what she said at all. A single tear escaped Lorelai's eye and started dripping down her cheek. In spite of himself Luke used his finger and brushed the tear off her cheek.  
  
"No, I'm glad you said it," Lorelai said taking Luke's hands. "I don't want you to feel like you had to say it though. I don't know why I'm crying. I'm just-- this is a little scary for me," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Tell me about it," Luke agreed with a small grin.  
  
"You're scared?" Lorelai asked,  
  
"Well it's not every day I tell the most amazing woman I know that I'm in love with her, which I mean completely. You know I'm not good with this stuff," he finished.  
  
Lorelai had stopped crying. She was just hold Luke's hands and looking at him. "You're not bad at this at all," she reassured him. "Look at me, the Incredible Crying Woman! This is...Luke I've never told anyone I love them first. And this just totally crept up on me. It's not something I planned. It took me totally by surprise. I'm just overwhelmed by how I'm feeling right now," she explained.  
  
"Lorelai, I understand," Luke said quietly. "I've never felt so much so fast before."  
  
"We can be scared to together," Lorelai said kissing the tops of Luke's hands.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he said pulling her close to him. The movie was still playing but Luke and Lorelai only saw each other. Luke leaned his back against the end of the couch and Lorelai placed herself on top of him and they just lay there for a moment breathing together. Luke gently rubbed Lorelai's back and she closed her eyes and took in Luke's scent.  
  
She crept closer to his face and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He held her face and brushed her hair out of her face as he bent his head to kiss her lips again. The taste was salty and sweet and so very Lorelai. Their lips met and suddenly everything seemed so right, so perfect. Luke's lips parted slightly and Lorelai took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by gently running her tongue over his bottom lip. Luke rubbed his tongue lightly over Lorelai's and rubbed his hand up the back of her arm. He felt her tiny goosebumps form over her arm and Lorelai suppressed a light giggle.  
  
Things between them were getting heated, but neither wanted to stop. They both said they loved each other, which was a huge step for both of them. Now they just wanted to stay wrapped up in each other. Lorelai was the one to initiate more as she reached for Luke's shirt and started to unbutton his flannel shirt slowly. She didn't allow this movement to break the contact of their lips. Luke was surprised by her sudden voracity, surprised and delighted at the same time. He moved his hand under her shirt and gently stroked her back, inching her shirt up as he went.  
  
Lorelai had finally succeeded in unbuttoning all the buttons on Luke's shirt and she forcefully pulled the flannel back over his shoulder. Of course, Luke being Luke, there was another T-shirt to get through before she could get to the good stuff, but she was more than willing to work for it.  
  
"You know, it's summer," Lorelai said panting slightly. "You should really think about not layering your clothes," she said as he moved so she could work his shirt down both arms before throwing it onto the coffee table.

Luke took this change in position to shift his weight forward and lay Lorelai down on the couch with him on top of her. "Bossy," he said as he moved in to kiss her neck.  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrow and laughed as she said, "Oh you have no idea."  
  
Luke looked up from the spot on her neck and gave her a devilish grin. "I can't wait to find out," he said as he went back to kissing her neck. Her scoop neck T-shirt was not working for Luke and he decided it had to go. He placed his hands under Lorelai's shirt and quickly threw it over her head. It joined Luke's flannel on the coffee table.  
  
"You are a dirty man Luke Danes!" Lorelai laughed as she took Luke's face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers. Lorelai was just starting to fumble with the buckle on Luke's belt when the phone rang loudly.  
  
"Ah hell," Luke breathed as he pulled away from Lorelai.  
  
She pulled on his T-shirt and drew his back toward her. "That's what answering machines are for," she said raspily as she caught Luke's lips with her own.  
  
The phone rang three more times and the answering machine clicked on.  
  
"Mom?" said Rory's voice. "I guess you're not home right now," she continued as Lorelai fumbled to get out from under Luke.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," she said as she scrambled for the phone. "I haven't talked to Rory since she got to Europe," she said as she stood up and answered the phone.  
  
"I'm here, Rory," Lorelai said into the phone breathless.  
  
"Hey," Rory said surprised her mother was there. "You sound out of breath, is everything okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, great," Lorelai panted as she motioned to Luke to throw her shirt to her. "I uh, ran to the phone. I was outside taking the garbage out," she lied.  
  
Luke threw Lorelai her shirt and caught his breath. If Rory hadn't called who knows what might have happened. He sat up on the couch and stopped the movie. He knew Lorelai and this was probably going to be a long conversation. He turned on ESPN and started to watch a baseball. He stood up to get a glass of water, cold water. He really needed a cold shower, but a glass of water would have to do. He passed by Lorelai and she pinched his butt he walked by. He could only smile to himself as he waited for her to get off the phone.  
  
TBC


	11. Super Duper Love

Author's Note: I don't own Gilmore Girls or this catchy tune by Joss Stone...  
  
_Super Duper Love by Joss Stone...  
  
In the presence of all my friends  
  
You stood there holding my hand  
  
And you promise me faithfully  
  
That you will be my only man...  
  
See I'm trying to tell you  
  
Your love is super duper...  
_  
Lorelai threw her top on hastily as she spoke to Rory on the phone. "So how is jolly old England?" she asked as she slung her head through the neck opening.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked. "Mom are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. I said how is England?" Lorelai asked again a little louder, still catching her breath.  
  
"Oh, your voice got really muffled for a minute. I thought we had a bad connection," Rory said. "Are you sure you're okay? You still sound out of breath."  
  
"Rory, sweetie, I'm good I promise. I guess I'll have to use Mari Windsor's Pilates for more than balancing my dresser," Lorelai joked. "Now, how is everything with you? How is England? How is Grandma?"  
  
Lorelai watched as Luke flipped through the channels finally settling on a baseball game. He got up off the couch and Lorelai noticed the way his T- shirt clung to every curve in his chest and arms. 'He should really lose the flannel more often,' Lorelai thought to herself while she tried to listen to Rory. Luke walked by and Lorelai couldn't help it. She reached her hand back and pinched his butt as he walked passed her into the kitchen. He gave her a look of surprise, but also one of amusement as he continued on his way. Lorelai tried to focus on what Rory was saying.  
  
"...and then we saw Big Ben and Buckingham Palace and tomorrow we're going to France," Rory finished.  
  
"That's nice," Lorelai said absently thinking about the way Luke touched her just moments before. She tired to shake it off. She felt like the worst mother in world. Her kid was hurting halfway across the world and here she was thinking about Luke, who was mere feet away from her.  
  
Luke walked back out from the kitchen with a glass of water and settled back onto the couch. As much as Lorelai wanted to stay there and stare at him she forced herself to move to the kitchen where all temptation would be removed.  
  
"Wow France," Lorelai said. "I bet Grandma doesn't make friends with the street mimes like we did."  
  
"Who could forget Jean Paul?" Rory reminisced.  
  
"No one," Lorelai agreed. "So how are things with you and Grandma?"  
  
"It's good," Rory said. "I think she really misses Grandpa. Every time we do something it seems like she has a story about when her and Grandpa visited there."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked surprised. "She doesn't seem the type to go all 'Somewhere in Time'."  
  
"Well I think she does miss him. How's Grandpa?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, I was gonna call him tomorrow actually," Lorelai half-lied. She had thought about calling her father after her fight with Luke, she just wasn't sure tomorrow would be the day.  
  
"Mom, we've been gone a week," Rory exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know, believe me I've heard it already," Lorelai said.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lorelai wanted to change the subject. "So how are you sweets?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm okay," Rory replied softly. "I've had a little time to think, which hasn't been great because it just gives me more time to see how stupid I was, but I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied. She wanted to ask if Lorelai had seen Dean, but she didn't really have the nerve. "Um, Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you, I mean does everyone know about what happened?" Rory finally asked.  
  
Lorelai sighed into the phone, not sure what to say. She wanted to protect her baby, but she couldn't protect her by letting her remain oblivious to the talk of Stars Hollow. She didn't want Rory to come back to town under scrutiny without her knowledge.  
  
"Well, Dean and Lindsey are separated. Dean told Lindsey he was in love with you," Lorelai said.  
  
"I know," Rory said.  
  
"You what?" Lorelai asked surprised.  
  
Rory decided now was the time to come clean to her mother about Dean's visit to her before she left.  
  
"Dean came over the morning I left. He told me he loved me and that he told Lindsey he loved me. He wanted us to be together," Rory explained.  
  
"Rory why didn't you tell me this?" Lorelai asked slightly irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to add to this whole mess so I ran away," Rory replied her voice slightly cracking. Lorelai could tell she was close to tears.  
  
"Sweetie don't get yourself all upset," Lorelai softened. "I just thought we agreed to talk to each other about things and it seems like this was a pretty big detail to leave out."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," Rory admitted.  
  
"So what did you tell Dean?" Lorelai wanted to know.  
  
"I told him I couldn't be with him. He said he loved me, but that's when I realized that I don't love him. I mean I guess I do love him but I'm not in love with him. Does that make sense?" Rory asked.  
  
"Honey you have no idea," Lorelai said thinking of her declaration of love to Luke. She had loved Luke for years, but actually being in love with him was a completely different feeling. It was all encompassing and scary and new. It was joy and fear and happiness all wrapped together in a neat little package called being in love.  
  
"Rory I know you said you went to Europe to run away, but you do realize you can't run forever right?" Lorelai asked gently.  
  
"I know," Rory answered quietly. "I just couldn't be there right now."  
  
"Yeah I get that," Lorelai agreed. She had to admit that with the gossip in Stars Hollow at the moment she didn't want Rory there either. "Sweetie just so you know the town doesn't know exactly what happened, but they are all in agreement that Dean is a jerk for telling Lindsey he's in love with you. I don't know how long they're going to keep talking about it. And I'm not really sure how long the story will stay as innocent as it is now, but I need you to be prepared when you come home," Lorelai told her simply.  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "Well Mom I should go it's pretty early here, but Grandma likes to get an early start."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai agreed. "I love you Rory."  
  
"I love you too Mom," Rory replied hanging up the phone.  
  
Lorelai sat at the kitchen table for a moment and just held the phone in her hands. It was the first time Lorelai felt like she and Rory might be back on the same page. She felt so sorry that Rory's colossal mistake had to happen under the scrutiny of Stars Hollow, but there wasn't much she could do about it. So she decided to continue to live her life while Rory straightened out her own.  
  
Lorelai stood up and smoothed out her jeans. She unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look her best for Luke. Lorelai glanced at the clock. She had been on the phone for quite a while. She hoped the baseball game was interesting.  
  
Lorelai walked out into the living room only to find Luke sprawled out on the couch asleep. What was it about Lorelai and movie night that inspired Luke to sleep? She sighed, mainly disappointed that the evening wouldn't finish the way she hoped. She gently walked over to the couch and removed Luke's baseball cap, lightly running her fingers through his hair. She grabbed the blanket and covered him as she had done once before, but this time it was different. This time she watched Luke sleep and studied his features. She couldn't believe how blind she had been to him all those years. Lorelai had always thought Luke was attractive, but the absurdity of her oblivion was laughable. She smiled to herself as she clicked the light off and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Luke woke the next morning and it took him a moment to acclimate himself. He had just had a wonderful dream about Lorelai. He remembered kissing her and wanting to do much more than kiss her. He smiled to himself before he stretched and opened his eyes. He couldn't quite remember where he was when he finally did open his eyes. Luke glanced around and realized that he was on Lorelai's couch. Suddenly he remembered that the dream he thought he had very very real. He thought for a moment about why his "dream" hadn't ended a little bit better and then he remembered that the phone rang. The last thing he remembered was watching baseball while he was waiting for Lorelai. He could have kicked himself. How did he manage to fall asleep?  
  
He threw back the blanket and sat up. He grudgingly picked up his boot and started to lace it up. 'If only I hadn't fallen asleep last night,' he thought, still internally kicking himself. He finally stood up and decided he should get to the diner. He found a piece of paper and a pen and left Lorelai a note on the kitchen table before he left.  
  
Luke walked to the diner and noticed that it was later than usual. Luckily it was Caesar's day to open so he wouldn't be that late. He walked into the diner, which contained only Andrew and Caesar for the moment. They both gave him an odd look as if they were silently questioning where he was last night. 'If you only knew,' Luke thought to himself as he ran upstairs to change and brush his teeth.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Luke emerged and got ready to start the day. He noticed an unusual amount of people gathered in the diner and he wondered if today was another festival or holiday he had forgotten. Babette walked up to the counter and asked for a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey Babette," Luke asked, "is there something going on today?"  
  
"Oh no sugar, we're just all a little over excited about the news," Babette said.  
  
"News?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Babette continued. "Last night Taylor saw Lindsey buying a pregnancy test at the market. In plain sight I tell ya! Poor girl. So we're all a little anxious to find out if Dean is a bigger idiot than we originally thought. But when Lindsey was in the market with her mom they were talking and the new bag boy Joey told Taylor who told Patty who told me that Lindsey said something about Dean having an affair with Rory."  
  
Luke's faced dropped when Babette finished her last sentence. He didn't know what to say. Being the only other person in town who knew it was true, aside from Lorelai, he wasn't sure how to react.  
  
Babette must have noticed the distraught look on Luke's face because she tired to back track. "I'm sure it's not true Luke. Rory? She's a great kid. That Lindsey is a nice girl but she's just upset. I'm sure she's just making up stories in her head. Poor thing."  
  
"Yeah, stories, right," Luke replied absently handing Babette her coffee. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what Lorelai was going to do either. He sure hoped that Lindsey wasn't pregnant. It reminded Luke of Liz. She got pregnant and Jimmy bailed on her. Maybe he wasn't having an affair, but raising a kid alone was no picnic.  
  
The morning continued and the regular people all showed up at the diner hoping to hear news of Lindsey and her pregnancy test. Luke, usually ignorant to all the town gossip made sure he caught every word. At about 8 a.m. there was an unconfirmed report that Lindsey wasn't pregnant. This information was only preliminary of course. It wasn't until Patty came to the diner at 8:30 a.m. and confirmed that her phone had picked up on Lindsey's frequency and she heard Lindsey telling her friend that she wasn't pregnant that the town quieted down. Although talk of Lindsey's pregnancy was soon squelched, talk of Dean's alleged affair with Rory was still popular. No one could believe that Rory would have an affair with Dean, but they debated about it anyway. It didn't help that Rory was conspicuously off in Europe.  
  
Lorelai walked toward the diner at about 9 a.m. when she noticed how many people were out and about. She shrugged it off and continued across the street. She wanted to see Luke, but most of all she wanted to see Luke with his special pot of coffee.  
  
Just outside the door to Luke's was where they ambushed her. Patty, Babette and a throng of other townsfolk blocked Lorelai's entrance to the diner and quickly asked her questions that she didn't quite understand. She heard something about Lindsey not being pregnant, Dean being a horrible bastard and Rory being too nice to think such things of. Utterly confused Lorelai shouted to quiet them down so she could get the gist of the conversation.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai said putting her arms out. "What is going on?"  
  
"Lindsey isn't pregnant, but she thinks that Dean was having an affair with Rory. Of course we know Rory is too respectable to do anything like that," Patty offered.  
  
"But, that poor Lindsey," Babette continued. "It's like I was saying before she probably just made up some story to make herself feel better."  
  
"But, is that why Rory left town Lorelai? Did she know that Lindsey was going to spread these rumors?" Taylor asked.  
  
Lorelai's head was spinning. Rory and affair were really the only words she had clearly picked out over and over again while they talked. Lorelai suddenly felt very dizzy.  
  
Luke came out from the kitchen and noticed a hoard of people in front of the door. He was going to ignore it when he realized that Lorelai was in the middle of the group and they were all talking over each and gesturing wildly to Lorelai. Luke quickly dumped Kirk's plate in front of him and ran to the diner door. He wasn't thinking clearly he just knew that he had to help Lorelai.  
  
Luke quickly pulled the door open but no one seemed to notice his presence. The crowd was a mass of voices and arms and confusion. Luke pushed through a few people and stood behind Lorelai. Before he knew what he was doing he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him. He reached his head around and Lorelai turned her head to stare at him in shock. He took the opportunity to plant a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, which she willingly returned.  
  
"Good morning," he said softly with a small smile and he took her hand and pulled her into the diner.  
  
The crowd that had gathered to speak to Lorelai stood for a moment utterly speechless. They stared at Luke and Lorelai and then at each other before they erupted in a commotion of words and sounds. By the time they had realized what just happened Luke and Lorelai were halfway through the diner. They followed Luke and Lorelai through the diner door and watched as he pulled her through the curtain and up to his apartment. By the time they got upstairs the commotion downstairs had grown louder. Luke shut the door and locked it and the din slowly faded into the background.  
  
Lorelai ran her hands through her hair. "Wha-, what was that?" she finally managed to squeek out.  
  
Luke was frantically pacing the floor with his hand in his pockets. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe what just happened.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, shocked. "I--you were in trouble and I knew I had to help you. I wasn't thinking. I knew what they were talking about. They've talked about nothing but Rory and Lindsey and Dean since 6 o'clock this morning!"  
  
"And so you decided to kiss me?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"They were asking too many questions," Luke explained. "I saw you and I knew I had to get you out of there and get them talking about something else and then this crazy thought popped into my head and I decided it'd be better if they talked about us instead of Rory. I can't believe this," Luke finished still hysterically pacing.  
  
Lorelai stopped worrying for a minute and just looked at Luke crazily pacing, freaking out about what he had just done. She looked at Luke, this man that she loved and she smiled as she walked over to him.  
  
"Stop for a minute," she said placing her hands on his forearms standing in front of him.  
  
Luke stopped and looked at Lorelai. He felt anxious and nervous. He didn't know what else to do at the time and now he was worried. Worried what it would mean for them and worried about what Lorelai was thinking. She wanted to keep their relationship private and so did he, but now that was over. In one impulsive moment he had outed their relationship to all of Stars Hollow.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said taking his face in her hands. Her eyes looked glassy and he realized it was from the tears forming in her eyes. He suddenly felt very protective of her again and he put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Luke, you are the most wonderful man I've ever known," she said pulling his lips toward hers and kissing him lightly.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"You took the bullet meant for Rory. You knew they were talking about her and in one crazy gesture you got them thinking about us and not her and you saved me from the vultures."  
  
"So you're not mad?" he clarified.  
  
"No. I'm the opposite of mad," she said wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I think you are the greatest man in the world."  
  
"Well I guess I'm glad I could help then," he said. "I just didn't know what to do," he said as he lifted his hand to wipe a tear that had started to stream down Lorelai's cheek. "You know this crying thing freaks me out and yet you insist on doing it," he teased her.  
  
"I'm crying because I'm shocked and happy," Lorelai explained. "Luke, no one has ever done anything like that for me. I love you," she said sincerely looking deep into his blue eyes.  
  
"I love you too," he replied almost shyly. He still had to get used to telling Lorelai he loved her. It was new. It was great, but he still felt like a teenager declaring his feelings to her.  
  
Lorelai leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, slowly and deliberately lingering for a moment. "You know, you feel asleep on me last night," she whispered.  
  
"Don't I know it," he replied. "I'm not exactly happy about it either." He reached for her hair and lightly ran his fingers through it. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Well I'd say a fun game of Twister but you don't seem like the right foot yellow kind of guy," Lorelai replied walking over to Luke's kitchen.  
  
"I meant, what do we do about them?" Luke said gesturing toward the door.  
  
"You make breakfast and I'll deal with them," Lorelai said grabbing his hand and pulling over to the stove.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Luke asked. "They're gossip whores. They'll never leave us alone."  
  
"Well then I guess we better enjoy this breakfast while we can," she said planting a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
Luke went along with Lorelai's plan. He made her pancakes and eggs and they talked while she ate. It was decided. Luke would stay upstairs until later in the day and Lorelai would exit the diner through the crowd. She braced herself for the inevitable barrage of questions and comments before giving Luke a kiss goodbye and going downstairs.  
  
TBC


	12. Something To Talk About

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in update. I offer this next chapter as penance. I don't own Gilmore Girls or this lovely song, which is slightly cliché, but it fits so well...  
  
_Something to Talk About by Bonnie Raitt...  
  
I feel so foolish, I never noticed _

_You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me _

_It took a rumor to make me wonder _

_Now I'm convinced I'm going under _

_Thinking 'bout you every day _

_Dreaming 'bout you every night _

_I'm hoping that you feel the same way _

_Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin' _

_Let's give them something to talk about _

_A little mystery to figure out _

_Let's give them something to talk about _

_How about love, love, love, love  
_  
Lorelai quietly crept down the stairs from Luke's apartment into the diner. She stood out of sight for a moment and took a deep breath. She knew that she was going to be accosted once again by the busybodies of Stars Hollow, but Luke had thrown himself on the sword for Rory so now it was her turn to return the favor. She heard the excited hum of everyone talking and reflecting on the Great Luke/Lorelai Kiss of 2004. She braced herself and emerged into the diner.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore," Miss Patty exclaimed rushing over to her. "You sly girl," Miss Patty took Lorelai's arm and pulled her through the diner. "How long has this thing with Luke been going on? It couldn't have been long. And how dare you keep it a secret from us!"  
  
"We're so happy for you doll," Babette said joining Patty and taking Lorelai's other arm. "And Luke! That man is a little piece of heaven. If I wasn't deliriously happy with Morey I tell ya I'd give that boy a run for his money."  
  
"Wow," Lorelai said walking along with them. "That's probably more information than I needed Babette."  
  
"Honey, I'm just saying. You've seen the man," Babette replied giving Lorelai a knowing elbow to the side.  
  
"Oh Lorelai you simply must tell us, how long has this been going on?" Patty pressed.  
  
"Uh, not that long Patty really," Lorelai replied still inching toward the door.  
  
"Not that long like a day, a week? Or have you two been holding out on us for longer than that?" Babette said with a wink.  
  
It seemed everyone in the diner was invested in this conversation. It was so quiet Lorelai swore she could hear the hash browns sizzle in the kitchen.  
  
"Of course it's been longer than that Babette. Those two have been making eyes at each other for years," Patty offered.  
  
"Yeah, but how long have they been together is what I want to know," Babette replied.  
  
"We have not been making eyes at each for years," Lorelai lightly protested pulling her arms out of their grasp. She conveniently forgot all the moments of unspoken affection that had passed between them throughout the years. "Luke and I have been dating for about a week and while we're really happy that you're all so excited for us we'd kind of like to keep things low key," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Low key? With the hello kiss he just gave you?" Babette said.  
  
Lorelai blushed a little. She wasn't shy by any means, but dating Luke under the scrutiny of Stars Hollow was a little intimidating. She suddenly felt like she had signed up to be on the next Big Brother.  
  
"Oh honey you and Luke were inevitable," Patty said. "But don't worry we'll be discrete," Patty offered.  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai replied tucking her hair behind her ears, which she had a tendency to do when she was nervous. "I'm sure Luke would really appreciate it if you didn't make a big deal about it either."  
  
Lorelai was inching closer and closer to the door. She could almost taste the sweet flavor of freedom. Of course that was when it became obvious to Lorelai that Babette and Patty were also inching closer to the door with her.  
  
"So Lorelai," Patty lowered her voiced as she moved closer to Lorelai. "Do tell, how are things with Luke?" The gleam in Patty's eye made Lorelai very uncomfortable as she realized she wasn't asking about things in general, but rather, specific things that couples usually did together.  
  
"Oh Patty," Lorelai said taken aback. "Um, things are you know, uh, private and I really don't think Luke would want me talking about—those things with you and half the town," Lorelai tried to respond diplomatically.  
  
"Oh come on Lorelai, just between us girls," Patty said pulling Lorelai closer. "It's just that Luke seems so handy around the house I was wondering if he was just as handy in other areas?" Patty finished with a sly grin.  
  
"Okay that's it," Lorelai said holding up her hands in mock surrender. "I have to go to work. I will see you all later I'm sure," Lorelai said abruptly as she struggled with the door and rushed across the street to her car.  
  
The diner broke into a frenzy of excitement once she left. Half the town stayed to discuss the Luke and Lorelai relationship, while the other half left to inform those unfortunate townsfolk who didn't witness the historic good morning kiss between Luke and Lorelai. Luke, for his part, decided it would be best to stay upstairs until the breakfast rush was over. He had heard their interrogation of Lorelai and he wasn't in any hurry to go under the lights himself.

* * *

"Sookie," Lorelai called ad she dashed into the inn.  
  
"In the kitchen honey," she heard Sookie call back.  
  
Lorelai pushed through the kitchen door and threw her purse on the counter.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I'm so excited!" Sookie said enthusiastically. "We open tomorrow! Aren't you excited?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at her friend. "I'm very excited, but I need to talk to you before anyone else does," Lorelai replied smiling.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" Sookie said as she stopped chopping the onions in front of her.  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you something and other people already know, but I didn't mean for them to know they just found out so I don't want you to think I was trying to keep it from you because I wasn't," Lorelai inhaled deeply.  
  
"Uh, okay. Did Luke happen to put speed in your coffee this morning?" Sookie laughed as she went back to chopping.  
  
"No, but the something big has everything to do with Luke," Lorelai said trying to suppress the smile forming on her lips every time she mentioned Luke's name.  
  
The tone in Lorelai's voice made Sookie disregard the onions again and she looked up and perched herself on a stool not far from her. "What? What happened?" Sookie asked.  
  
"I'm dating Luke," Lorelai said with the smile and gayety of five year old.  
  
"You're dating Luke?" Sookie asked excitedly. "When did this happen? Is that why he brought you flowers? Is that why you were upset the other day? What about Jason? Oh my God he was at the inn!" Sookie began babbling excitedly as she had a tendency to do when excited.  
  
"Sookie, whoa, calm down," Lorelai laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie I'm just so excited," Sookie replied standing with a bounce in her dismount from the stool. She walked over to Lorelai and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you! Oh wait, are you happy for you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm really happy with Luke," Lorelai said smiling shyly. "I never understood what everyone was always talking about, but now I get it. I was so stupid," Lorelai admitted.  
  
"Oh, it's okay honey, we know you were stupid for a while, but you're not anymore. Luke must be ecstatic!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Sookie. It's not everyday he gets a catch like me!" Lorelai joked. They both giggled for a moment and then when it was quiet for a moment Lorelai said, "I told him I love him Sookie."  
  
"What? When? You did?" Sookie was shocked.  
  
"I know it's crazy, but we were together and it just sort of slipped out. But then I thought about it and I know it's true. I've always loved Luke it's just now I'm in love with Luke," Lorelai explained.  
  
"What did he say?" Sookie asked incredulous.  
  
"He said he loved me too," Lorelai replied shyly.  
  
"Oh honey I'm so excited. You and Luke! Luke and you. Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai and Luke. Hey your names sound so good together!" Sookie continued happily. "Mrs. Lorelai Dan--," Sookie was cut of by Lorelai's hand falling firmly over her mouth.  
  
"Sookie I love you, but please don't say it," Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you've thought it," Sookie said waving her index finger in front of Lorelai's face.  
  
Lorelai looked down and the ground and shuffled her feet. The movement was quick, but not lost on Sookie.  
  
"You have! You have thought about what your name would sound like with his," Sookie was hyper with excitement. It was like a two-year-old on a sugar rush. There was no calming her down.  
  
"Maybe I have," Lorelai mumbled turning away from her and rooting around in the refrigerator. She wasn't hungry she just wanted to hide the crimson in her cheeks from Sookie.  
  
"This is so exciting Lorelai," Sookie continued. "You should both some over for dinner with me and Jackson. We can do couple things! I've always wanted to do couple things."  
  
"What are couple things exactly?" Lorelai asked taking a relish tray from the refrigerator and popping an olive in her mouth.  
  
"You know. We could join a bowling league or a bridge club!"  
  
"Don't you have to be at least sixty to join a bridge club?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I never really thought about it. I guess it doesn't matter because I don't know how to play anyway. But, you never told me the how and the when of this happening," Sookie prodded Lorelai for details.  
  
"Well you know we went to Liz's wedding together and things were kind of different. I wasn't sure what it was. So at the end of the night he asked me to go to a movie. I still wasn't sure if he meant as friends or more than friends, but the weird thing is that even if he meant it as more than friends it didn't completely freak me out. So I still wasn't sure how he felt, but then at the test run,"  
  
"He brought you flowers!" Sookie finished for her giving her a light slap on the arm.  
  
Lorelai smiled at Sookie's excitement and the thinking of the flowers Luke brought her. "Right and then Jason showed up. I guess they had a talk and Luke thought I was still with him," Lorelai said.  
  
"Not good," Sookie replied looking distressed.  
  
"No, not good, but instead of being the usual Luke and not saying anything about it he confronted me," Lorelai informed her.  
  
"Luke confronted you?"  
  
"Yeah he was being very macho and overprotective and saying things like he thought we were on the same page and that I was single, but he must have been wrong. So then I was trying to tell him that I was single and that we had a moment at the wedding and all of sudden he's swooping down on me like the Red Baron!" Lorelai said energized.  
  
"He kissed you?" Sookie asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah and he took me completely by surprise. So I'm all 'what are you doing?' and he's all 'stand still' and all of sudden there I was kissing Luke."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Well I was shocked I mean Luke was kissing me so I kind of pulled away and my mind was racing. I was confused. It's like when William Hung sings. You're not sure if you should laugh or cry or feel bad for the poor guy. So then I just moved forward and kissed him again," Lorelai finished.  
  
Sookie clapped her hands together excited. "You kissed him back? Good for you. We were all worried that even if Luke got the nerve to tell you how he felt you might, you know," Sookie said ashamed to finish her thought.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sookie!" Lorelai said knowing Sookie thought she would freak out if Luke ever made a move on her. She playfully threw a stick of celery in her direction. "I'm not that bad am I?"  
  
"Well sweetie you do tend to freak out sometimes," Sookie informed her.  
  
"Well I didn't this time. I don't know what it was but it just felt so right."  
  
"I'm happy for you," Sookie smiled at her. "But you still didn't mention how the whole town knows."  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said. Sookie didn't know about Rory and Dean and Lorelai couldn't very well tell her that Luke was trying to protect her from the town finding about Rory and Dean's affair. "Well Patty and the rest of them were all really hyped up about Dean's marriage falling apart and they were kind of swarming me with questions about Rory and Luke stepped in and saved me," Lorelai stated.  
  
"He saved you?" Sookie questioned.  
  
"He kissed me in front of everyone to get them to stop asking me about Rory," Lorelai said dropping her face in her hands for a moment.  
  
"Luke?" Sookie asked. Lorelai nodded. "Luke Danes? Luke who hates gossip, hates public displays of affection and covets his privacy?"  
  
"Yes Sookie that Luke," Lorelai said.  
  
"He must really have it bad for you," Sookie responded.  
  
"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual," Lorelai replied her tone warm and affectionate.  
  
"Aww, look at how giddy you are! You two are so perfect for each other! But what about Jason?" Sookie asked suddenly extremely concerned.  
  
"It's over with Jason but for some reason he went all Sleeping with the Enemy on me saying we weren't broken up and that he wanted us to stay together. I told him in no uncertain terms we were over and I think he finally got it because he left and I haven't heard from him since," Lorelai said.  
  
"Is he still suing your Dad?" Sookie asked.  
  
"He wasn't, but I didn't exactly let him down easy so who knows?" Lorelai asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Well I 'm sure it will all work out," Sookie said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, for the first time in a while I feel like things might just work out too," Lorelai smiled crunching on a cucumber slice. She silently thought that things were starting to fall into place for her, but simultaneously crumble for her daughter. She tried to push the thought out of her head as she organized the inn for the grand opening.  
  
TBC 


	13. The One

Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews. I still don't own Gilmore Girls or this song...

_The One by Elton John... _

_In the instant that you love someone  
  
In the second that the hammer hits  
  
Reality runs up your spine  
  
And the pieces finally fit  
  
And all I ever needed was the one  
  
Like freedom fields where wild horses run  
  
When stars collide like you and I  
  
No shadows block the sun  
  
You're all I've ever needed  
  
Baby you're the one  
_  
Lorelai was doing a final walk through of the rooms at the inn when she was interrupted by a timid knock at the door. She turned and her smile quickly faded when she saw Dean standing in the doorway. "Lorelai?" he asked hesitantly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. She knew that running into Dean in a small town like Stars Hollow was inevitable, but she was really hoping she might put if off for another 10 to 12 years.  
  
"Fine," Lorelai said curtly gesturing for him to enter the room. She walked over to the door and closed it so no one would hear the conversation that would follow.  
  
"I'm really sorry about last week," Dean started.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't think you're as sorry about it as I am," she responded shortly.  
  
"Lorelai I love Rory. I never wanted to hurt her," he responded feebly leaning on the bed.  
  
"Well you have a funny way of showing it Dean. You're married and you slept with her. Then you told your wife that you loved her ensuring that Rory would be the talk of Stars Hollow," Lorelai retorted.  
  
"Yeah, well I thought she loved me okay?" Dean said standing up agitated. "She made me think that she wanted to be with me too."  
  
"I'm not saying Rory isn't partly to blame Dean, but you're the married man. You both acted rashly and you both should have known better. But what exactly did you think would happen after all this?"  
  
"I thought I'd leave Lindsey and be with Rory!" Dean exclaimed.  
  
"Honestly? You thought that you'd ditch your wife and just be with Rory? I know you're young Dean, but have you ever heard the word rebound? Rory broke up with you and you married Lindsey. You slept with Rory and broke up with Lindsey to be with her. Are you detecting a pattern? Have you been reading the Jennifer Lopez Guide to Relationships? Rebound relationships don't work," Lorelai stated.  
  
"Really?" he half-asked, half-stated. "Because it seems to be working out so well for you and Luke," Dean spat.  
  
Lorelai was shocked by his audacity and tone. "Excuse me?" she said crossing her arms around her chest.  
  
"You heard me. You and Luke are the talk of the town today. Didn't he just get divorced like a week ago? Does this make you Jennifer Lopez or Marc Anthony?"  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about Dean," Lorelai muttered. "First of all, Luke and I have nothing; I repeat nothing, to do with you and your marriage. Second, my personal life is none of your business. And finally, if you want to screw up your life go ahead, but stay the hell away from Rory. I know she told you she wasn't in love with you so just stay away. Work things out with Lindsey or don't, I don't care, but you will not bring Rory and her future down with you," Lorelai replied trying to maintain her composure. She suddenly felt like she had channeled Emily. The thought scared her, but she didn't care at the moment.  
  
Dean saw the fire in Lorelai's eyes and he knew better than to push her any further. He thought it may have been a mistake to bring up Luke, but he felt justified. She was judging him why shouldn't he judge her?  
  
"Fine," Dean sighed. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened."  
  
"Well you did," Lorelai said briskly. "I think you should go," she said opening the door as an indication that he should as soon as humanly possible.  
  
Dean ran his fingers through his hair and walked out leaving Lorelai to stand there and contemplate their discussion. 'What do Luke and I have to do with any of this?' she thought. Sure, his divorce was only finalized a few weeks ago, but Nicole cheated on him. She wasn't the other woman. And maybe they had said 'I love you' too soon, but it definitely wasn't planned, it just was. She sighed and picked up her pen and Post It notes and continued what she was doing, trying hard to forget about Dean and his impromptu apology.

* * *

Luke had decided to venture down to the diner about an hour after Lorelai left. He hoped that the crowd had thinned out and those that were there weren't going to be interested in giving him the third degree about his relationship with Lorelai. As he walked down the stairs he shook his head. He couldn't believe his impulsive actions earlier. He had wanted to save Lorelai from the vultures gathering around her. He wanted to save Rory from the pain and embarrassment of her affair being made public. He hadn't counted on his protective side to coming back and bite him in the ass.  
  
He entered the diner and noticed, much to his disappointment, that Patty was still in the diner. Of all the people in town he knew Patty would be one of the worst. 'Might as well get this over with,' he thought.  
  
"Hi Patty, what can I get you?" Luke asked walking to her table.  
  
"Luke, so nice to see you," Patty placated him with a huge grin. "When was the last time I saw you?" she pretended to think. "I thought I saw you this morning, but I believe Lorelai Gilmore's face was obstructing my view. It might have been because you seemed to be attached at the lips."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it Patty. You know Lorelai and I are dating so can we drop it?" Luke asked, his eyes pleading with Patty to let it go.  
  
"Of course I understand," Patty nodded. "Discretion is the better part of valor."  
  
Luke let out a relieved sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"But," Patty interrupted his hopeful thought. "If that's true then why would you kiss Lorelai in front of everyone? When did you become such a showman Luke?"  
  
"Aw hell Patty I don't know," Luke said pulling out his pad and pencil. "Will you just order please?"  
  
"I'll order if you tell me why you kissed Lorelai like that?" Patty tried to deal.  
  
"Who are you Monty Hall?" Luke asked. When it didn't appear that Patty was going to give an inch Luke replied, "I don't know. You were all gathered around and I felt bad for her. I wanted you to leave her and Rory alone so I kissed her okay?" Luke let out exasperated. "Order."  
  
"Ham and cheese on rye and side of curly fries," she complied.  
  
"Thank you," Luke replied rushing behind the counter.  
  
"You know you're very good at PR Luke. You should think about it if you ever close the diner," Patty said absently.  
  
"Yeah I'm a regular P.T. Barnum," Luke muttered and put in Patty's order.  
  
Luke sighed as he thought about Lorelai. He knew he had effectively forfeited their privacy, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He had dated Rachel in front of the town and Nicole. Hell he was married to Nicole and they didn't give him too much trouble. He hoped that his relationship with Lorelai would be no different.

* * *

Lorelai entered the diner later than usual. In fact most of the crowd had gone home for the evening. She walked over the counter, threw her purse down and lowered her head onto the counter. Luke came out from the kitchen and noticed a large smattering of brown hair on the counter, which he recognized immediately as Lorelai.  
  
"Your day was that good huh?" he leaned in and asked.  
  
She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "You know that feeling when you hit your funny bone really hard? You're not expecting it and the pain just shoots up your arm and you get that uncomfortable tingling sensation for a while?"  
  
"Yeah," Luke nodded.  
  
"Well imagine a woodpecker hitting that spot on your arm over and over all day. In a nutshell that was my day," she sighed sitting up straight.  
  
"So, can coffee remedy this problem?" Luke asked grabbing the coffeepot.  
  
"No," she replied seriously. "But it's as good a start as any," she smiled.  
  
"Good," he grinned back.  
  
"So how was your day? Did the hounds chase you down?" she asked sipping her coffee.  
  
"It was interesting," Luke said. "I kept getting a lot of looks from the men town. I felt like the captain of the football team or something. Apparently dating you has really helped me gain in popularity," he told her.  
  
"Really? Well I'm flattered," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Oh, no I don't think it has anything to do with you being attractive. I think all the men were just excited there was one more lunatic out of the Stars Hollow dating pool," he said seriously.  
  
"Ha. Ha," Lorelai replied not smiling. "I had an awful day and this is how you cheer me up?"  
  
"I gave you coffee. Willingly. Without a fight," Luke replied emphatically.  
  
"I guess you did," Lorelai grudging replied.  
  
"So is the inn all set for tomorrow?" he asked automatically cutting her a piece of pie and placing it in front of her.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I did the final room run through today, I gave the staff a pep talk, I stopped Sookie from accidentally cutting off her hand and I stopped Michel from purposely trying to make a waiter cry. All in all it was an eventful day," she sighed contentedly.  
  
"It sounds like it," Luke concurred. "I'm glad you came by though," he added quietly.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're glad I came by," she grinned back. Suddenly she became very self-conscious about her mirth. She thought back to what Dean had said. How she was somehow Luke's rebound relationship. Very quickly her grin dissolved and she stared intently at her coffee.  
  
"Everything okay?" Luke asked refilling a salt shaker.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine," she said absently.  
  
"You sure?" he asked gazing at her. She had gotten very quiet very quickly, never a good sign with Lorelai. She looked like she was contemplating something. He wondered if it was Rory or her parents. 'It could just be the stress of the inn opening tomorrow,' he told himself.  
  
"Yeah," she replied unconvincingly.  
  
"Okay," he said with a raised eyebrow as he went back to his salt shakers.  
  
"No," Lorelai said.  
  
"No what?" Luke asked quizzically.  
  
"No, everything isn't fine," she replied. "Can we talk for minute, seriously?"  
  
"Okay," Luke replied hesitantly. He was suddenly very nervous. Lorelai looked concerned. Over the last week Luke lived with this fear hanging over his head. It was a fear that Lorelai was going to eventually come to her senses. She'd recover from her brief period of amnesia and realize she didn't love him. That it had all been a lie. That she was confused.  
  
"Can we talk upstairs?" she asked standing up.  
  
Luke put down the salt and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Yeah," he said. "Go on up and I'll ask Caesar to watch the diner for a bit."  
  
He watched Lorelai go upstairs before he told Caesar to watch the diner. Luke didn't want to go upstairs. He didn't want to face the possibility of Lorelai realizing she didn't love him. She had acted happy he kissed her in public, but maybe she thought more about it and changed her mind. Why did he think she'd want someone like him anyway? All these thoughts were racing through Luke's mind as he entered his apartment.  
  
Lorelai was sitting at Luke's kitchen table with her fingers slowly massaging her temples. She had a rough day, but seeing Luke brought back everything Dean said earlier in the day. Lorelai knew she had to talk to Luke. She didn't even know where to begin when he entered the apartment.  
  
"Hey," Luke said tentatively as he walked over to the table and took a seat across from Lorelai.  
  
"Hey," she said looking up. "I'm sorry to pull you away from the diner I just really needed to ask you something," she said.  
  
"No, I will not sleep with Patty so she doesn't get jealous about us," Luke joked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Good to know, but not the question I was looking for an answer for," she said smiling feebly.  
  
"Okay, what's your question," Luke asked shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Am I the rebound girl?" she asked straight out.  
  
"The rebound girl?" Luke asked. He was extremely relieved that this was the question on her mind. "You mean am I dating you to get over Nicole?"  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
"No way," he firmly replied. He reached across the table and picked up Lorelai's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Lorelai I love you and you are in no way some unimportant relationship to get over Nicole. I'm over Nicole, period."  
  
"Was I the other woman?" Lorelai asked quietly.  
  
"Were you the other woman? What are talking about?" Luke asked. Luke was suddenly very conscious of his conversation with Dean in the middle of street. Dean accused Luke of being just as guilty of cheating on Nicole emotionally as he had been of cheating on Lindsey physically. Luke didn't like to dwell on that conversation so he had put it out of his mind. But Lorelai's line of questioning had suddenly made him aware of the conversation once again.  
  
"I mean," Lorelai started. "Ah, this is embarrassing," she said looking down and their hands. Their hands were locked together and looked so comfortable and so right together. "I mean when you were with Nicole were you really with her or were you thinking about someone else?"  
  
"Someone else meaning you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said still looking down. Her cheeks felt hot. She was embarrassed. She felt funny asking Luke these questions, but after her conversation with Dean she had to know.  
  
"No," Luke replied unconvincing. "I mean I don't think so," he amended his response. "What's going on Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai lifted her head and looked up at him. Luke, sitting across from her clad in his usual flannel and backwards baseball cap, didn't look any different than usual and yet he looked like a completely different person from the man who used to serve her coffee. She was looking at him with an entirely different pair of eyes and she liked what she saw. She was confused and stressed and maybe this was the worst time to approach this conversation, but she knew she had to do it.  
  
"I saw Dean today," she said simply. "He came to apologize about what happened with Rory and he said something."  
  
Luke's face and shoulders tightened. He had a feeling Dean had said something to Lorelai that probably resembled what he told him days ago and he wasn't happy about it.  
  
"What did he say?" Luke asked trying to remain calm and keep his composure.  
  
"I said something about how rebound relationships don't work and he said something about us being a rebound relationship," Lorelai said. "I know he's just a screwed up kid but something about how he said it stung. It was like he knew things. He was so confident."  
  
Luke dropped Lorelai's hand and stood up. "I hate that kid," Luke told her matter-of-factly. "I swear Lorelai I used to feel bad for him because he was mixed up, but lately he just thinks he's the damn Dali Llama spouting off his observations!" Luke exploded.  
  
Lorelai stood and put a hand on Luke's shoulder to calm him down. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting a rant," she told him. "What observations are you talking about anyway? When have you talked to Dean?"  
  
Luke seemed to calm down a little and he took a deep breath. "I saw him the morning after the test run. I stopped him on the street," Luke admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Luke you didn't," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Oh I did and I asked him what the hell he was thinking. He didn't have a good answer, but then he goes off about how I'm no better than he is because I didn't cheat on Nicole physically but emotionally. I mean how messed up is that?" Luke sighed.  
  
Lorelai got quiet and released her hand from Luke's shoulder. "Why would he say that?" she asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Luke replied exasperated. "But he says that to me and now he's telling you that you're the rebound girl. What is wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know. He's young and upset," Lorelai tried to reason. They were quiet for a moment and then Lorelai finally got up the nerve to ask, "So he thought you were cheating on Nicole emotionally?"  
  
"Yeah," Luke snorted.  
  
"Was he right?" she asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Luke answered honestly. He walked away from Lorelai and sat on the couch. She stood stunned for a moment and then she sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"You don't know if you loved your wife?" she asked gently.  
  
"No," he started. "I know I didn't love her. Not the way a guy is supposed to be in love with his wife. I married Nicole on a cruise. I was high on ocean air and way too many tequila shooters. It's not an excuse, but I know I wasn't in it for love."  
  
"Why didn't you just get divorced then?" Lorelai continued to question him.  
  
"It's nice to have someone," he finally responded. "I liked Nicole. I had a pretty good time with her. Had stronger heads prevailed I never would have married her, but that didn't happen."  
  
"Why didn't you love Nicole?" Lorelai finally had the courage to ask.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke started to protest. "Do we have to do this? I already feel awful about my failure of a marriage. Do we really need to play Dr. Phil and find out why?"  
  
"No, we don't have to, but I think it might help us in the long run if we talk about this," she said. Seeing that Luke wasn't all that open to talking about this she tried to convince him by adding, "Luke I love you. I am in love with you and nothing you tell me right now is going to change that."  
  
"Nicole was great, but she wasn't for me. She didn't light up a room. When I was moody she didn't try to make me smile. She just wasn't The One. I tried to convince myself she was, but she wasn't," he sighed.  
  
"Why not?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"What are you James Lipton or something?" he asked getting irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just want to know," she said gently.  
  
To Lorelai's surprise Luke didn't get angry. Instead he answered her question with more honesty than she thought he would.  
  
"I know it's stupid, but I felt like I was measuring Nicole up to you. You weren't my girlfriend, but in a way you were the closest thing I had to a girlfriend since Rachel," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said touched. "So I'm not the reason you're divorced?"  
  
"What? No, of course not. Nicole and I are the reason I'm divorced. She wanted different things. Guys who wore socks with a gold stripe to start," he added jovially, but with a straight face. "I wanted to stay in Stars Hollow, she didn't. I didn't want to change, she wanted me to change. It wasn't working and it didn't have anything to do with you."  
  
"You're sure?" she asked.  
  
"Honestly, somewhere in the back of my head did I think maybe someday you and me might be together? Yes. But in reality I didn't think that would ever happen so I moved on and it didn't work out. You are not the rebound girl. You did not break up my marriage and Dean can go to hell. I love you," he added softly.  
  
Lorelai curled up next to Luke and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," she said.  
  
Luke pulled Lorelai closer to him by placing his arm around her shoulder. She turned toward him and pressed her lips to his. Slowly she positioned her body to face him and the kiss deepened. Luke brushed his hand down her shoulder and gently grazed her stomach through her shirt. The sensation sent a shiver down Lorelai's spine and she softly moaned as he pulled her onto his lap and moved his mouth over her neck.  
  
TBC 


	14. Hot Stuff

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I kind of cut the last chapter in the middle so just to recap briefly, we were at the will they/won't they portion of this fic. Luke and Lorelai were having a discussion about their relationship prior to some kissing action. I still don't own Gilmore Girls or this disco classic...  
  
_Hot Stuff by Donna Summer...  
  
Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
  
Gotta have some hot stuff  
  
Gotta have some lovin' tonight  
  
I need hot stuff  
  
I want some hot stuff  
  
I need hot stuff  
_  
Luke placed his hands under Lorelai and pulled her closer to him on his lap. She kissed him deeply and ran her fingers lightly over his jaw and down his neck to his chest. She forcefully pulled Luke's shirt with her hand she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. Lorelai smiled and laughed wickedly at his reaction.  
  
"So, we're good then?" Luke said pulling away from her for a minute.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're better than good," she said pulling him toward her again. Just before she kissed him again she said, "I believe we were rudely interrupted the last time we attempted this."  
  
"Well not this time," Luke said pulling her to him as he gently slipped one hand under her shirt and skillfully removed it in one swift movement. Lorelai was perched on top of him, straddling his waist and she giggled ruefully at his tenacity and aggression in removing her shirt.  
  
"Dirty," she whispered moving in to kiss his forcefully. As they kissed she once again worked on the buttons of his flannel shirt. Once again she removed it and threw it across the room.  
  
Luke's hands probed her torso gently as if he was exploring new territory, which he was. He moved his mouth down her collarbone gently kissing the soft fleshy skin. Lorelai let out a satisfied sigh as Luke hit hot a spot that was particularly pleasurable.  
  
Lorelai pushed her hands back from Luke's chest and forcefully placed her fingers under Luke's shirt. She yanked it inside out over his head discarding it without a second thought on the floor. She let her eyes wander briefly over his chest and arms. 'Who knew Luke was so ripped?' she thought to herself as she smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, the layering thing definitely has to go," she told him. "And I think I see a whole lot of sleeveless shirts in your future this summer," she said running her hands lightly down his biceps.  
  
"We'll see about that," he protested lightly pulling her toward him again. They crashed together again and kissed hungrily, getting to know each other more intimately than ever before. Lorelai's hand was moving slowly to work on Luke's belt buckle. She had the loop out of the buckle and was just about to pull the belt through the loops when they heard a piercing noise. They both shot up off the couch startled by the noise.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Lorelai asked scrambling to find her shirt.  
  
"It's the fire alarm," Luke yelled over the noise and retrieved his T-shirt from the floor. He put an arm around Lorelai's shoulder and helped usher her out of the apartment as she quickly threw her shirt on over her head.  
  
They came downstairs to see a commotion of what few people were in the diner running toward the door. Luke told Lorelai to wait outside while he looked for Caesar in the kitchen and she obeyed his command mostly to avoid the piercing ring of the fire alarm.  
  
Luke turned the corner to the kitchen and saw flames. He yelled for Caesar and finally saw him through the smoke fumbling with the fire extinguisher. He dashed next to him and quickly pulled the pin and started to spray the flames. The fire was rapidly extinguished but the thick smoke from the fire still hung in the air. They were both coughing and struggling to find clean air. Luke and Caesar coughed as they exited the diner.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lorelai said running over to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke said coughing. He turned to Caesar and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry Luke," Caesar said trying to expel the smoke from his lungs. "It was a grease fire. It wasn't that big, but I couldn't find the fire extinguisher right away and by the time I did it had gotten a little out of control."  
  
"Was there much damage?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Couldn't tell," Luke said still coughing. "There was a lot of smoke back there. From what I could tell it didn't look too bad."  
  
Luke was leaning over with his hands on his thighs coughing. Lorelai noticed that his shirt had gotten slightly singed. Lorelai walked behind him and gently rubbed his back. He stood up and pulled and Lorelai into a hug. He stepped back and just held her hand tightly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good," he said. They were quiet for a moment while they waited for the fire department to arrive. "It could have been bad," he added.  
  
"But it wasn't," Lorelai replied. "You said it didn't look too bad. Did you get burned?" she asked gesturing to his sleeve.  
  
"A little, it's not too bad though. I should have been there," he added.  
  
"You were there, you just weren't in the diner," Lorelai tried to make him feel better. She felt a little guilty. She was the one who asked to Luke to talk upstairs. She was the one who let things go too far upstairs while downstairs the diner was on fire.  
  
"I know. I'm just glad everyone is okay," he said.  
  
"Me too," she replied.  
  
They stood across the street and waited until the fire department pulled up. Luke had to deal with filling out reports, getting bandaged and filing insurance claims so he told Lorelai she should go home and get some rest. After all, the Dragonfly was set to officially open the next day and she needed to be refreshed. Grudgingly she agreed with him but only after she saw that the damage to the diner was minimal and that Luke was in no danger sleeping there that night. Luke would have to buy a new stove and he'd probably have to sleep with some windows open, but that was about the extent of it.  
  
Lorelai shuffled through her front door once again feeling tired and unsatisfied after being with Luke. She hoped this wasn't going to turn into a pattern. Initially she wanted to take things slow, but after their last few interactions she felt like she couldn't hold back anymore. She hoped his arm would be all right. The paramedic said it was minor, but she still worried. She sighed and trudged up the stairs to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

Lorelai had a restless sleep. Although everything was ready to go at the Dragonfly she couldn't sleep with the anticipation of the inn opening. Even though the first guests probably wouldn't arrive until the evening Lorelai was anxious. It was 5 a.m. and there was only one other person she knew who would be up at 5 a.m. and going to see him seemed to the obvious choice.  
  
Lorelai knocked on the diner door when she saw Luke come down the stairs. She was chipper and awake, running on excitement and adrenaline. Luke walked over to the door and unlocked it.  
  
"You're up early," he stated.  
  
"Yep," she said entering and planting a small kiss on his lips. "I have all this energy today so I thought I'd come over and see how things are here. How's your arm?"  
  
"It's been better, but it could have been a lot worse. My arm is sore, but it's all right," he said leading her into the kitchen.  
  
The wall the stove was on was black, as well as some of the counter space surrounding it. The ceiling above the stove was also charred.  
  
"Well, I don't see this as a bad thing," she said surveying the walls. "You know I never painted the kitchen when I painted a few years ago. I only painted the diner. I see paint swatches in our future my friend," she said slinging her arm around Luke's shoulder.  
  
Even Luke couldn't help but grin at her comment. "Okay, but I'm not looking to make the kitchen into the Tuscan countryside," he retorted remembering Lorelai's penchant for bold color.  
  
"You're no fun," she replied. "But I love you anyway."  
  
"Thanks," he said dryly. "So, is everything ready for the opening?"  
  
"Yeah, it's all set. I'm nervous, but I'm excited. This is everything I've ever wanted," she told him walking back into the diner and sitting on a stool.  
  
"It's gonna be great," he reassured her. "I wouldn't invest in a failure," he said confidently.  
  
"Speaking of investments," Lorelai started. "Since when did you become an investor? I called you an investor and you kept calling it a loan, but then all of sudden you starting calling yourself an investor."  
  
"You've been telling me I'm an investor. Maybe it was the power of suggestion," he replied casually starting the coffee.  
  
"I don't think so," she replied. "I seem to recall the first time you called yourself an investor was when we were fighting about Jason."  
  
"Did I?" Luke said not looking at her. "Hadn't noticed."  
  
"I did," she said. "You were very territorial," she grinned at him.  
  
He turned around and saw that she wasn't trying to fight with him she was just trying to give him a hard time.  
  
"It was kind of sexy," she added leaning over the counter. "I mean, I wouldn't make a habit of it, but every now and then? Pretty hot."  
  
"I'm so glad you approve," he said leaning for a quick kiss.  
  
"So, how are you going to open today? You don't have a stove," she asked leaning back.  
  
"Well it looks like I won't have any hot food today. I'm hoping to track down a stove by sometime tomorrow. Otherwise, it looks like it might be sandwiches and coffee around here for a while," he replied.  
  
"You'll find one," she said reassuringly patting his hand. They sat for a moment in companionable silence before Lorelai decided to broach an awkward subject. "So, about yesterday...I kind of got the feeling things might have gotten a little more," she paused to think of the right word, "interesting if the fire alarm hadn't have gone off," she finished.  
  
"Aw geez," he replied. "We're not gonna talk about this are we?"  
  
"Luke, I think we should," she said.  
  
"But then if we talk about it it's this giant pink elephant in the middle of the room. You're waiting for it to happen and I'm waiting for it to happen and then that's all you think about because you've talked it death," he breathed.  
  
"Wow, tell me how you really feel," she commented.  
  
"I'm just saying I think it's something that should just happen naturally. You know when you're ready and I'm ready," he added.  
  
"But how will I know if you're ready if we don't talk about it?" she asked innocently.  
  
He looked her directly in the eye, placed his hand over hers on the counter and said in all seriousness, "I'm ready."  
  
Lorelai had to smile. Luke who wasn't usually direct, who normally held back his feelings had made it abundantly clear that he wanted her in two little words.  
  
"Good to know," she said with a laugh.  
  
He returned her smile. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to take this slow and I did too, but I feel like I've been waiting for us for a long time already. This might sound stupid, but it just feels right," he said.  
  
"I know what you mean," Lorelai said. "And honestly I'm ready too," she added.  
  
"Okay, so then we're both ready," he said hesitantly.  
  
"Right," she agreed. "So when it happens we'll be ready."  
  
"Good," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Good," she affirmed with the same discomfort. "We might want to have the fire extinguishers on stand-by when it's time though. I mean we're so hot we started a fire a floor below us," she giggled.  
  
"That definitely had more to do with you than me," he complimented her.  
  
"I wouldn't sell yourself short," Lorelai added. "Although yesterday wasn't exactly how I planned, I finally got that flannel armor off and I must say the view was very nice," she told him.  
  
Luke blushed a little at her comment. It was almost surreal that Lorelai was talking this way about him.  
  
"Aww, I made you blush," she said in a child-like voice as she reached out and placed her hand on his face. He covered her hand with his own and gave it a quick kiss then he moved in and placed a lingering kiss on her lips just as the bell above the diner rang. They both turned toward the door.  
  
"You have to get up pretty early in the morning to hide from me," Patty said sauntering over to the counter. "Is this your little early morning love nest?"  
  
"Patty please," Luke sighed dropping Lorelai's hand.  
  
Patty leaned over to Lorelai as Luke filled up a coffee cup. "Honey, you are lucky," Patty told her. "I've been coming here since the day he opened this place and I have never gotten service like that," she said with a knowing grin.  
  
They both glanced over at Luke. He had heard Patty's comment and was trying desperately to ignore it.  
  
"No matter how hard I tried I never got service like that," Patty muttered almost nostalgically.  
  
Both Luke and Lorelai grimaced as he handed her the coffee in a carry out cup. Luke's eyes practically begged her not to run off to the Dragonfly just yet.  
  
"Well I have to get going. I've got an inn to open," Lorelai said standing up.  
  
"Oh, that inn is something else Lorelai. It's going to be a great success," Miss Patty said turning to see her walk to the door.  
  
"Don't you want a muffin or pancakes?" Luke asked in an attempt to get him to stay.  
  
"No, I'm good and you don't have a stove remember?" she replied with a mischievous grin. "You keep him warm for me okay Patty?"  
  
"Oh no problem dear," Patty said with a suggestive look in Luke's direction as he hung his head.  
  
"Good luck," he said finally looking up.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she exited the diner. She passed Andrew on her way and it made her feel a little bit better that Patty wouldn't have a chance to have her way with Luke.  
  
TBC 


	15. Across the Universe

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Just a note, I don't lurk anywhere, but I'd love to if people are having fun discussions about GG! I just happen to think Luke's arms are really sexy! I don't own Gilmore Girls or this Beatles song, re-recorded by Fiona Apple...  
  
_Across the Universe by Fiona Apple...  
  
Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
  
They slither while they pass they slip away across the universe  
  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind,  
  
Possessing and caressing me...  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world...  
_  
Sookie, Michel and Lorelai watched excitedly as their first few guests made their way to the dining room for dinner. The Nelsons arrived a few hours ago followed by the Linds, Millers, Carmichaels and Burgs. Sookie had been a ball of energy all morning and cooked more food than their guests could possibly eat, but it was to be expected.  
  
"They've been here for three hours and no one has complained about anything," Michel said moving back into the kitchen. "I'd say that is a success."  
  
"Michel, you sound almost positive! And you haven't even asked to go home early," Lorelai beamed.  
  
"Well, don't get used to it," he replied in his thick accent. "I still reserve the right to leave early tomorrow."  
  
"We're open! We actually have guests and things are going well. We're back!" Lorelai said excitedly.  
  
Almost as if on cue Sookie dropped a platter of sauce on the floor, slipped on the sauce and landed firmly on her behind.  
  
"Ouch!" she whined as a few of her kitchen staff helped her up.  
  
"Oh yes, we are definitely back," Michel said with a well-timed eye roll.  
  
"Now there's the Michel we all know and love," Lorelai said as she rushed to help Sookie clean up the mess.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay," Sookie giggled. "Good thing I made triple the amount of everything!"  
  
"I'm going back out to the desk to wait for the rest of our guests," Michel said exiting the kitchen.  
  
"He just doesn't want to help clean up," Sookie grumped.  
  
"Oh Sookie you know Michel," Lorelai reasoned. "Everything smells great honey. You really outdid yourself tonight," Lorelai said sampling an appetizer.  
  
"Thanks," Sookie smiled. "I'm glad you like it because you'll be eating the leftovers for a week!" She went back to stirring another pot on the stove. "Thank you Lorelai," Sookie suddenly said.  
  
"For what?" Lorelai asked confused.  
  
"Well I know there were times when I wasn't around and I didn't help out as much as I should have. You really kept us all together and you did a great job," Sookie said.  
  
"Thanks Sookie, but I never would have been able to do this without you, and as much as I hate to admit it, Michel either. We did a great job," she smiled at her friend.  
  
"Thanks," Sookie blushed. "So how's Rory's trip? Have you heard from her lately?"  
  
"Actually no,"Lorelai admitted. "She called the other night and she was okay, but she hasn't exactly been the Great Communicator lately. We kind of had a fight before she left. We made up, but things have felt different," Lorelai admitted to Sookie.  
  
"What did you fight about?" Sookie asked concerned.  
  
"It was about a guy," Lorelai said. "It's usually about a guy when we fight," Lorelai told her. She figured she could be partially truthful with Sookie, but just not tell her all the details. "I caught her with this guy that isn't good for her and we kind of got into it."  
  
"Someone worse than Jess? I can't believe that, you hated him," Sookie said.  
  
Lorelai sighed. Never in her life did she imagine that she'd prefer Jess over anyone, let alone Dean, but there it was, that sad fact staring her in the face.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Lorelai said.  
  
"Is that why she went off with Emily?" Sookie wondered.  
  
"Sort of," Lorelai said. "She wanted to distance herself from the guy, maybe me, I don't know," Lorelai added uncertain. The simple fact was that Rory, although not outwardly mad at her, hadn't really called to chat or check in as often as she used to. Lorelai knew that was a sign that she still angry. Lorelai hadn't even gotten a chance to tell her daughter about Luke. It definitely wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Well, maybe she'll be happier when she gets back," Sookie offered. "Everyone needs a break sometimes."  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said longing to change the subject. "Well you've done a great job tonight Sookie. I'm gonna go man the desk with Michel," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, bye sweetie," Sookie beamed as she continued to prepare dinner.

* * *

Three hours later Lorelai felt exhausted. She was up with the roosters and now it was nearly 11 p.m. Her exhaustion was worth it however when she saw what a success the inn was. She decided to leave when she finally realized she had to give up some control and allow her night manager to take over.  
  
Lorelai firmly closed the door to her Jeep and smiled to herself as she walked toward her porch. Her smile widened when she saw she had a visitor waiting for her on the porch.  
  
"Hey," she smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey yourself," Luke replied. He was sitting comfortably on the front step with a bottle of champagne with a balloon floating lazily from the neck of the bottle.  
  
"How long have you been here?" she asked taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Not that long," he admitted. "I called Sookie and asked her to give me a call when you were leaving."  
  
"Smart man," Lorelai replied leaning over to give him a kiss, which he happily returned. "So, what's with the balloon?"  
  
"Oh, this is congratulations on a successful opening day," he said picking up the bottle. He produced two plastic cups from behind him and popped the cork on the champagne. He handed her a cup and added, "Sorry, I'm not a champagne flute guy."  
  
"It's okay," she smiled. "I think plastic has a certain understated charm," she added playfully bumping him with her shoulder.  
  
"To a successful grand opening and the best damn inn owner I know," Luke said raising his cup.  
  
"Here, here," Lorelai said clinking cups with him. They both sipped their champagne before Lorelai glanced again at the balloon. "Did you blow that up yourself?" she asked pointing to the balloon.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did," Luke replied confidently. "And you also drew the smiley face in Sharpie on the balloon?" she asked suppressing a giggle.  
  
"I get it. Pablo Picasso I'm not," Luke admitted.  
  
"No, I love it," she said reaching around him and picking up the bottle to get a better look at his drawing on the balloon. She turned her face and the balloon toward Luke. "Look at how cute he is. I'll think I'll name him Jimmy. Hey, you should put his face on your menus!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, okay, mock me, that's fine," Luke said pretending to pout.  
  
"Aww, I'm just teasing you. You know I live to irritate you. I'll think I'll let him float around upstairs next to Woodward," she said letting the balloon go to float around her head again. "Honestly I love it. It is very sweet," she said taking his chin with her hand and pulling it toward her. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, but quickly deepened it. Luke returned her affection eagerly, but suddenly pulled away and stood up.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked confused.  
  
"Nothing," Luke said. Lorelai gave him a look and he added, "It's just that we're outside and your neighbor is Babette," he said emphatically.  
  
Lorelai stood up and picked up the bottle of champagne. "Well let's go inside then," she suggested.  
  
"I don't know," Luke said. "It's late and you were up early. You must be exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Lorelai said disappointed.  
  
Luke walked up the steps and put his hands on Lorelai's shoulders. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you, but it is late and I have a tendency to fall asleep on your couch," he added with a smile.  
  
"Very true," she replied. Grinning slightly she added, "And narcolepsy is so unattractive."  
  
"Thanks," he returned her smile. "Congratulations Lorelai, no one deserves this more than you," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," she said taking his hand. "I couldn't have done it without you Luke."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true, but thanks anyway," he replied. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Count on it and give Berstein Woodward's regards," she smiled back at him as he gave her a quick kiss goodnight.  
  
"Will do," he smiled.  
  
Lorelai opened the door to her house and sighed. It had been a great day. The Dragonfly had opened without a hitch and Luke had been with her to celebrate, however briefly. She had a feeling late hour of night had less to do with his departure and more to do with his fear of not being able to be with Lorelai in the way he wanted. But he was right. It was late and they had already had two unsuccessful attempts at furthering their relationship.  
  
Lorelai hung up her coat and checked the answering machine. She had a message. She was suddenly very happy that Rory had decided to call. She couldn't figure out why she didn't call her cell phone, but she happily pushed the play button waiting to hear her daughter's voice.  
  
"Hi Lorelai," said a voice that was not Rory. "I wanted to congratulate you on the inn opening. It looked great the other night and no one deserves more success than you. We left things kind of unresolved between us and I was hoping we could talk. I know you said you weren't interested, but I thought if I gave you some time you'd see that we make sense together Lorelai. I miss you. So give me call when you get in. I'd really like to talk to you," Jason finished.  
  
Lorelai stood there staring at the answering machine shocked. Not only had Rory not called, but Jason had! Jason, who she told in no uncertain terms that it was over, was trying again to win her back--again. 'What is wrong with him?' she thought. She knew he wasn't used to being defeated, but she couldn't believe his nerve.  
  
'And where the hell is Rory?' she thought. She hadn't heard from her daughter in days and her inn opened today. Today was one of the most important days in Lorelai's life and her own daughter hadn't even bothered to call to see how it went, offer her luck or congratulations. Lorelai took off her shoe and flung it angrily into the corner. She picked up the bottle of champagne that Luke brought and forcefully took a swig as she stomped up the stairs to her room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's a little later than usual. Although she was exhausted from the day before she had trouble sleeping, what with all the thoughts of Rory and Jason running through her head. She quickly sat at the counter and looked for Luke, who, unfortunately she saw no sign of.  
  
"No, I need it as quickly as possible," she heard Luke's raised voice say. "Three weeks? Are you kidding me? No, forget it. I said forget it!"  
  
Luke came out from around the corner of the kitchen and roughly slammed the phone down.  
  
"Rough day at the office?" Lorelai asked startling Luke.  
  
"Yeah something like that," Luke said tersely. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Gee I'm glad to see you too," Lorelai replied sharply.  
  
"Sorry," he said walking over to her behind the counter. "Sorry. I just found out that I can't get a new stove for at least 3 weeks! I can't very well serve sandwiches for the next 3 weeks. Look around, there's practically no one here."  
  
Lorelai scanned the diner and noticed that he had a point. "Sorry Luke," she offered. "Have you looked everywhere?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "The problem is they're making industrial stoves a lot larger than I have space for so it looks like it's a special order situation. What am I gonna do?"  
  
Luke looked a little panicked. Lorelai had never seen Luke look quite this distressed, at least about the diner. She felt bad for him and wished she could help.  
  
"I don't know. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"No, not really," he said. "Thanks though. After a moment of collecting his thoughts he added, "Coffee to go?"  
  
"Please," Lorelai replied guiltily. "I'm really sorry about the stove Luke. If there's anything I can do let me know."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he replied handing her the coffee.  
  
"I'll see you later?" she asked.  
  
"Why? Do you feel like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner?" he asked half-joking, half-serious.  
  
"If you're making it," she said winking at him.  
  
"Then yeah, I guess you'll see me later," he replied. Her attempt to lighten his mood didn't quite work this time. He watched her walk out of the diner and pulled out the phone book again.   
  
Lorelai was walking to her car when her cell phone rang. She quickly pulled it out of her purse and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mom," Rory said.  
  
"Mom? Mom? I know someone used to call me by that name, but I can't quite remember who. I think I can almost picture her," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Ha-ha," Rory responded. "How is everything there?"  
  
"It's fine," Lorelai said noncommittally. She had been up the previous night thinking about Rory's lack of communication and she was irritated, especially since Rory hadn't yet said anything about the inn.  
  
"Okay, "Rory said slightly bewildered. "Well we're in France now. Grandma and I are having a really good time. She isn't what you'd expect her to be. I even got her to buy a beret yesterday, and she wore it!"  
  
"That's great hon," Lorelai said despondently. She suddenly had a pang of jealousy. As much as she wanted Rory to have a good time she was jealous that she was having such a good time with her mother. Lorelai and Emily hardly ever shared a civil conversation let alone a fun vacation.  
  
"Yeah, we've actually had a lot of time to talk too. Grandma is pretty insightful. She helped me to see that things with Dean will eventually get better."  
  
"You told Grandma about Dean?" Lorelai spit out aghast.  
  
"Well I didn't tell her everything that happened, just the general situation and she was very helpful," Rory informed her.  
  
"That's my mother, a regular Dr. Ruth," Lorelai said rather snidely.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Me?" Lorelai repeated. "I'm fine. I just have to get to the inn. You know my inn. The Dragonfly Inn. The one that has only been open a day," Lorelai told her.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Rory that the grand opening of the inn was yesterday. She felt horrible that she had forgotten to even call her mother to congratulate her or wish her luck.  
  
"Oh my God, Mom I'm so sorry," Rory apologized. "I completely forgot that was yesterday. Did it go well? Was it great? Are you going to be in the next issue of Fortune's Power 500?"  
  
"It was great," Lorelai said satisfied with herself. "Everything went off without a hitch. I wish my only child would have remembered, but she was off living it up on Emily Gilmore's fabulous European Vacation," Lorelai added hurt.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry," Rory said again. Her mother sure did have a way with the guilt.  
  
"I know," Lorelai conceded. "I'm sorry too. It's just you're not here and you're having fun with my mother, which is a completely foreign concept to me. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself though sweetie."  
  
"Thanks," Rory said. "So how is everything there?"  
  
"It's good," Lorelai said. "You'll be happy to know that Dean is no longer the talk of the town," Lorelai added.  
  
"Oh, well that's good I guess," Rory replied. "What happened? Did Kirk pull another Old School streaking run?"  
  
"No," Lorelai said getting animated. "It was actually something about me that replaced you atop the gossip totem in Stars Hollow."  
  
"What did you do?" Rory asked nervously. She silently prayed that her mother hadn't decided to kill Dean. That would definitely make her the talk of the town.  
  
"Well hon, I'm dating Luke, officially," Lorelai said contentedly. "Of course Miss Patty and the rest of the town were slightly agog, as you can imagine."  
  
"You're officially dating Luke?" Rory repeated.  
  
"Yeah, we've seen each other every day since you left and it's pretty serious," Lorelai told her.  
  
"So I've been gone a week and you're already seriously dating Luke?" Rory pressed.  
  
"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Lorelai asked defensively.  
  
"No, it's fine, great even," Rory said getting irritated.  
  
"Really? Cause I'm detecting a hint of irritation your voice," Lorelai replied.  
  
"It's nothing okay? Everything is fine," Rory lied.  
  
"So you're not gonna tell me what's wrong? We're back to not telling each other things?" Lorelai pushed her.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I just can't believe you're seriously dating Luke. It seems fast and I don't want you to hurt him," Rory added quietly.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I really appreciate it," Lorelai said sarcastically. "How many times did you tell me Luke had a thing for me Rory? I don't really think it's moving that fast."  
  
"Well yeah Luke has always liked you, but you never seemed interested in him," Rory protested.  
  
"I can't believe how little you know me. I'm with Luke now okay? We're happy. We love each other," Lorelai let out without meaning to say it.  
  
"You love each other?" Rory asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah we do," Lorelai responded.  
  
"Well, great then," Rory said unenthusiastically.  
  
"What is going on Rory? I thought you liked Luke?" Lorelai questioned her.  
  
"I do. I do like Luke," she defended herself. "I don't know what's going on, it's just weird. I'm a continent away and you start officially dating Luke. It's weird," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess we're just in alternate universe world here because my Rory would be happy for me. She wouldn't make me feel bad for dating Luke. She wouldn't forget about my inn opening and make me think I'm not worthy to date Luke," Lorelai spat into the phone. Not ten minutes ago she wished that Rory would call her. Now she just wished she hadn't bothered.  
  
"Fine," Rory said shortly. "I have to go."  
  
"Fine, have a great time with Grandma. Live it up. God knows what kind of hellish mother you'll be coming home too," Lorelai responded coldly.  
  
"Whatever, have fun with Luke. Just be sure you break his heart before I come home because I don't want to feel guilty about eating at the diner," Rory spewed venomously into the phone.  
  
Lorelai heard the phone click and she knew Rory was gone. She was furious as she stomped to her car and jerked the door open with reckless force. She chucked her purse to the passenger's side and fought back tears as she started her car.  
  
TBC


	16. Crazy Train

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I so look forward to them! Hopefully this is keeping your interest. This time the plot thickens. I don't own Gilmore Girls or this song...  
  
_Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne...  
  
Crazy, but that's how it goes  
  
Millions of people living as foes  
  
Maybe it's not too late  
  
To learn how to love, and forget how to hate  
  
Mental wounds not healing  
  
Life's a bitter shame  
  
I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train  
_  
'Damn Rory,' Lorelai thought as she pulled up to the Dragonfly. Why was she behaving like an insolent child? It hurt Lorelai to know that Rory wasn't happy about her relationship with Luke. A mere 24 hours ago Lorelai was amazed that her life had finally appeared to be everything she had always wanted. Rory, albeit mixed up at the moment, was a bright, wonderful, young woman, Lorelai was finally running her own inn, and possibly most of all, she had Luke. Magnificent, sexy, rugged, loving Luke. Now Lorelai was questioning everything: her skills as a mother and her ability to have a successful relationship.  
  
She sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel for a moment. She closed her eyes and silently wished she could go back in time and change things with Rory. But if her wish were granted her entire relationship with Luke would be different, possibly forgotten. The thought made Lorelai shiver. As much as she hated fighting with Rory she didn't want to trade a single moment she shared with Luke to fix it.  
  
Lorelai turned when she heard a light tapping at her car window. She opened her eyes and turned her head. She immediately wished she hadn't. Jason was standing outside her window with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She let out a disgusted sigh and opened the car door.  
  
"Are you famine or death?" she asked sarcastically attempting to walk around Jason.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jason asked bewildered.  
  
"Well I've already encountered war, there's only three more horseman of the apocalypse left and now I run into you, so I ask, which one are you and who should I be expecting next?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Lorelai we need to talk," Jason pressed on ignoring her rant. "We need to talk seriously about getting back together."  
  
"Oh wait, I get it, you're Conquest! How could I be so blind?" Lorelai continued her discussion as if she hadn't heard Jason. She brushed by Jason and started to walk toward the inn.  
  
"Lorelai, please," Jason pleaded. "I've given you a week to reassess. I was hoping you'd come to the same conclusion I have," Jason said.  
  
"That you and John Hinckley have a lot in common?" she retorted.  
  
"Ah, good stalker reference, I'm impressed. Your quick wit obviously hasn't changed since we broke up," Jason replied congenially.  
  
"Quit smiling at me Jason. And please listen to those key words you just said 'we broke up!' I told you once and I'll tell you again, we're over. I've moved on. Take the hint and do the same," she said turning on her heel.  
  
"Wow, you're in a fiery mood today!" he said rushing to follow her. "Look, these are for you," he said holding the flowers out to her. "Just take them. Regardless of what happens I want you to have them."  
  
"Why Jason?" Lorelai asked not taking the bouquet. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Closure," he replied simply.  
  
"Closure? So my telling you at least five times that I've moved on wasn't definitive enough for you?" she questioned him.  
  
"I need to know why you ended things and why it can't work. You know me Lorelai I'm a bottom line kind of guy. I need to know the facts," Jason told her.  
  
Lorelai had had it. She was in no mood to deal with Jason right now. She just had a horrible fight with Rory and now Jason was here in some misguided attempt to win her over.  
  
"You want the facts?" she started in on him. "Here they are. One, you sued my father. Two, you epitomize the world I have tried to escape my whole life. Three, I have moved on and four, you have the weirdest quirks I've ever seen Jason. The whole separate bed thing? Weird. I don't want to marry a guy who won't share a bed with me. I want to marry a guy who will share his toothbrush with me. I want a guy who won't talk on the phone while we're on a date. I want a guy who will keep a stupid blue stuffed pig in his apartment even though he thinks it's ridiculous just because I ask him too!" she finished loudly.  
  
"Wow," Jason said after a moment. "That last thing seemed pretty specific. Is there someone who keeps a stupid blue stuffed pig in his apartment because you asked him too?"  
  
Lorelai was breathing heavily and she placed her head in her hands trying to stop the tears that were welling in her eyes. They were tears of frustration and anger and sadness and she fought to keep them at bay. She certainly didn't want Jason to think she was crying over him.  
  
She composed herself and looked up at him. "Yes," she replied simply. "There is a guy who does that."  
  
Jason looked defeated. "So this guy, how long has he been around?"  
  
"Jason," she sighed, but it was clear that he wanted to know. "This guy has been around a while, but I never realized how I felt about him until about two weeks ago."  
  
"And you love him?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Yes Jason I love him."  
  
"So I have no real chance in hell here?" he asked limply.  
  
"No, you don't," she replied softly. "I'm sorry, but did you actually think we were a forever thing?"  
  
"Yeah I kind of did actually," he said lamely. "But now I realize that I was everything you never wanted so I never really stood a chance."  
  
"Jason," Lorelai said softening. "I'm sorry. I started dating you for all the wrong reasons, but we had fun and I thought maybe it might work. Then the whole business thing with my Dad blew up and you wanted to sue him and that's when I realized that it was never going to work."  
  
Jason looked at Lorelai and she thought she saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes. She thought it indicated that he finally understood why they couldn't be together. She hoped he wasn't too hurt, but at this point she just wanted him to leave.  
  
"All right," he replied defeated. "So I guess bottom line is that you don't feel the way I do. God, am I really that blind? I really thought we were great together."  
  
"Jason, we were good together, but I honestly think with or without the lawsuit and with or without this other man, we would have eventually discovered that we don't belong together," she tried to tell him.  
  
"Okay," he responded. "Well I know now. I know that I can't compete with another man if you love him. I know I can't change who I am or where I come from so I guess we're at an impasse."  
  
"I'm sorry Jason," Lorelai said sincerely.  
  
"No, I appreciate your honesty Lorelai," Jason said mustering his composure and readying himself to leave. "I hope you're happy with this new guy."  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai replied. "I am very happy with him. I hope you find someone who loves you as much as I love him," she offered guiltily.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Jason grudgingly agreed. "You're a wonderful woman Lorelai. Maybe one day we can do the friend thing, but for now you won't have to worry about any more unexpected messages from me."  
  
"Good to know," she tried to smile and lighten the conversation. "I'll see you around Jason, hopefully not in the bushes outside my window."  
  
Jason lightly guffawed. "Right, I guess I'll take those fatigues back to the army surplus on the way back to Hartford. Have a good life Lorelai," he said.  
  
"Thanks, same to you," she replied as Jason trudged back to his car with his head hanging.  
  
Lorelai watched him walk away and felt bad. Granted, she didn't feel bad enough to take back what she said, but she was sorry she had to be so harsh with him. Lorelai walked into the Dragonfly feeling her load was a little bit lighter after her conversation with Jason. She was still upset about her fight with Rory, but Jason was just one less obstacle she would have to overcome.

* * *

"Hey Luke, we have a delivery," Caesar poked his head around the corner and said.  
  
"A delivery?" Luke asked. "I didn't order anything," he said hanging up the phone.  
  
Luke had been on the phone all day frantically trying to find a stove in the correct size, in stock, that wouldn't have to be special ordered. He had been on the phone for hours with no luck. The lack of customers was starting to disturb Luke. The lunch rush had been okay, but it was nearly dinner and there were exactly two people waiting to eat. He didn't know how he could last for three weeks without a stove.  
  
Luke went to the receiving door in the back and saw a large white truck backing up. A man with a clipboard walked over to Luke.  
  
"You Lucas Danes?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Luke, but yeah, that's me," Luke replied as he watched the truck back up and park. "What's going on?"  
  
"I got a delivery for a Lucas Danes," said the deliveryman. "I just need your signature right here," he said holding out the clipboard.  
  
Luke picked up the pen and quickly reviewed the paper in front of him. "I don't understand, I didn't order anything. Who sent this?" he asked before signing.  
  
"Look buddy, I just get the call to deliver. There's an 800 number on the bottom of the paperwork if you want to know who ordered it, but you have to sign in order for me to unload the stove," he told him.  
  
"Stove?" Luke asked. Figuring it was better to sign now and ask questions later he hurriedly scribbled his name after making sure he wasn't signing away his soul or first born masculine child.  
  
"Yep," the deliveryman replied taking back the clipboard. "This puppy is state of the art. They usually don't make them this small, but you got a good deal buddy," he said lifting the latch gate on the truck. "Just show us where you want it."  
  
"Uh, right through this door, make a right and you'll see where it goes," Luke replied.  
  
Luke made his way back into the diner and picked up the phone. There was only one person who knew about his stove issues and that was Lorelai.  
  
"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking," she said.  
  
"You don't happen to know anything about a stove do you?" Luke asked innocently without a hello.  
  
"I might," Lorelai evaded. "It depends on who this is. If it's the FBI then no, if this is Luke then yes," she said grinning.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked as he watched the deliverymen haul the stove across the kitchen floor.  
  
"Well you said you needed a stove and I found you one that didn't take three weeks to deliver," she stated proudly.  
  
"How did you find one? I've called all over Connecticut and parts of New York and I couldn't find anything. How did you know what size to get?"  
  
"Well Sookie, chef extraordinaire, was owed a favor by a guy who knew a guy who had a cousin who had the stove. Four phone calls later and the stove was on its way. Oh and I had Caesar measure the space while you were fighting with Taylor earlier. It was all very covert. I wanted to surprise you," she finished.  
  
"I love you," was all Luke could say astonished. He was amazed that she could accomplish something so quickly, especially since it had taken Luke all day to accomplish nothing.  
  
Luke's sincerity took Lorelai by surprise. "I love you too," she replied.  
  
"You shouldn't have done this," Luke said. "You just opened an inn. You shouldn't have spent the time to worry about my stove."  
  
"Luke it didn't take that long really," Lorelai replied. "Besides I was subscribing to the Emily Gilmore way of dealing with problems—shopping."  
  
"Did you have a bad day? What happened?" Luke asked concerned.  
  
"Rory called. We got into a fight," Lorelai replied flatly.  
  
Luke watched as the deliverymen hooked up the stove. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"Not right now," she replied. "I'm just happy I could use my self-pity for good instead of evil. I hope the stove works out," she told him.  
  
"It looks like it's gonna fit perfectly," Luke replied. "Will you be around later? I might actually be able to offer you a hot meal," Luke enticed her.  
  
"I wouldn't miss a hot meal cooked by my hot diner man," she said merrily.  
  
"Okay," Luke said as he flushed slightly. "Well I should go see if they need any help setting up the stove. Thank you Lorelai," he said sincerely.  
  
"My pleasure," she replied. "Bye." Lorelai placed the phone back into the cradle and smiled ever so slightly to herself. 'At least something good came out of today,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Later that night Lorelai was just hopping into her Jeep when her cell phone rang. She sat down and pulled out the phone.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"What did you say to Rory?" came her mother's shrill tone.  
  
"Mom?" Lorelai asked shortly.  
  
"Of course it's me," Emily said. "I asked you a question Lorelai. What did you say to Rory? She was fine all morning and then she called you. After that phone call you'd have thought I was dragging her to a live execution!"  
  
"Well Rory and I didn't really stay in France that long last summer maybe she thought the guillotine was still in style," Lorelai responded feebly. Out of everyone in the world Lorelai wanted to discuss her problems with Rory to, Emily was last on the list. 'Hell, I'd rather talk to Joan Crawford about this,' Lorelai thought to herself.  
  
"Lorelai don't do that. Don't deflect attention away from the issue with your flip remarks," Emily said agitated. "Now what happened between you and Rory?"  
  
"We had a fight okay Mom? Are you happy now? Aren't you just dying to do the happy dance around the room? Maybe you could throw a party," Lorelai responded spitefully.  
  
"I do not want to throw a party Lorelai," Emily said stiffly. "I would, however, like you to tell me what you fought about."  
  
"Forget it. That is between me and Rory," Lorelai stated.  
  
"Well it may be between you and Rory but I have to deal with this child Lorelai," Emily said. "She's been very upset you know. I suspect you do or else you wouldn't have shipped her off."  
  
"I did not ship her off Mom," Lorelai said. "I would never ship her off anywhere. She was having some problems and she needed time away. That's all."  
  
Lorelai was fuming. How dare her mother call her and demand answers this way. She was perfectly capable of dealing with Rory. They had a good relationship. Maybe not so much now, but they were normally close. They were best friends.  
  
"Yes, she told me about her issues with Dean," Emily said. "I'd watch out for that Lorelai. It seems like she has an unhealthy attachment there and he's married. We wouldn't want her taking any lessons from Pennilyn Lott."  
  
That comment stung. If Emily only knew the whole truth. Rory's situation was much worse than Pennilyn Lott having secret lunches with her father. Not only that, but Emily seemed to recognize that Rory had a dangerous relationship with Dean from one conversation and Lorelai hadn't even noticed. Did Rory tell her grandmother more than her own mother? How did Emily know all this?  
  
"Don't worry Mom, I'm on top of it. I know how to raise my daughter. I did it for 15 years without your help. I think that makes me capable," Lorelai spat back.  
  
"You needn't remind me Lorelai," Emily responded hurt and getting upset. "I just want you to keep an eye on that situation. It could get ugly."  
  
"And how would you know Mom? What are you omniscient? Are you the great and powerful Wizard of Oz?"  
  
"No," Emily said shortly.  
  
"Then how would you know Mom? How?" Lorelai pushed her.  
  
"I'd know because your father did the same thing to me Lorelai!" Emily yelled into the phone. "If you think he only had lunch with Pennilyn Lott then you're as foolish and naïve as I was." Emily started to shake slightly, overcome by her emotion. She was stunned that she had let this bit of information escape her lips. She thought it must have been the jet lag that affected her inner censor.  
  
Lorelai sat back stunned. She took a deep breath. "Mom, are you, are you saying that Dad had an affair with—"  
  
"Yes Lorelai that's exactly what I'm saying," Emily replied coldly.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I thought it was just a few lunches," Lorelai softened, feeling horrible for her mother if what she said were true.  
  
"No Lorelai it wasn't a few lunches. That's how it started. Apparently after the Yale/Harvard game things changed. Their meetings became more frequent and I found out for certain," Emily responded robotically.  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry," Lorelai offered.  
  
"It's too late for sorry Lorelai. What's done is done. I'm just telling you that Richard and Pennilyn started out with a few innocent lunches, then continued secret meetings and then--. Well from what Rory has mentioned it seems that she is conflicted about her feelings for Dean. I don't want it to get messy."  
  
"I know Mom, neither do I," Lorelai said feeling awful that the situation had already gotten much worse than a few innocent meetings.  
  
"So, will you please tell me why you and Rory are fighting?" Emily tried again. Like a dog with a bone she couldn't be dissuaded.  
  
Lorelai sighed. Out of a sense of sorrow and guilt she felt compelled to respond. "I was upset that Rory didn't call yesterday because it was the grand opening of inn. We sorted things out but then she got upset with me because I told her I'm seeing someone," Lorelai finished quietly.  
  
"You're dating someone? Who are you dating? Are you back with Digger Stiles? Is that why he was at the inn?" Emily asked in quick succession.  
  
Lorelai really didn't want to discuss this with Emily, but she felt compelled to answer out of guilt. She felt sorry for her mother and she thought maybe just answering her questions instead of giving her a hard time might be best. "Yes, I'm dating someone and no it's not Jason. I'm dating," Lorelai hesitated, not sure if she wanted to finish the sentence.  
  
"Who?" Emily pressed.  
  
"I'm dating Luke," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Luke, your friend from the diner? The one I asked you about ages ago?" Emily clarified.  
  
"Yep, that's him," Lorelai affirmed.  
  
"But I thought Rory liked him?" Emily asked.  
  
"I thought so too," Lorelai sighed forgetting for a moment that it was her mother on the other end of the line. "I thought she'd be happy, but then she got upset and started saying these awful things. She's convinced I'm going to break his heart and then we'll have no where to eat or something."  
  
"Hmm, "Emily said.  
  
"Hmm? I offer you my life story and that's all I get? If I'd have known that I would have shared a lot more a long time ago," Lorelai stated.  
  
"I was thinking Lorelai," Emily replied. "How long have you and Rory known Luke?"  
  
"Years, why?" Lorelai asked uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm just thinking that maybe Rory feels threatened by Luke," Emily said.  
  
"Threatened? Luke's not scary. I mean he can be a little moody sometimes, but—"  
  
"That's not what I meant Lorelai," Emily interrupted. "I meant that Rory isn't home anymore, she's away at school. You two have a very close relationship. But now Rory is gone and Luke is there. Maybe she feels that Luke is going to take away her special place with you. She's never had to deal with you dating a man who's been around for so long," Emily psychoanalyzed.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mom," Lorelai said. "But Rory never gave me a hard time about Jason and I was dating him. She wasn't that upset when I was engaged to Max."  
  
"Lorelai I didn't mean it as a criticism," Emily sighed. "You said she wasn't that upset about Max. So was she upset at first?"  
  
"Well she had to get used to the idea," Lorelai replied.  
  
"But Max hadn't been around that long. Maybe she's worried that because Luke has been such a stable part of your lives that she'll be replaced. All children go through a stage of disliking one parent because they feel their position with the other parent is threatened. You said you never brought a man home until Rory was in high school so she's probably going through this much later than normal."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Spock," Lorelai stated.  
  
"It's just a thought," Emily said.  
  
"Do you think it might have something to do with Chris?" Lorelai approached the subject timidly.  
  
"Christopher? Why would it have anything to do with him?" Emily inquired.  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai answered. "Rory always seemed to like the idea of me and Chris being together. Maybe Luke is more threatening because she knows it's more serious," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"It's serious?" Emily asked surprised that Lorelai had shared so much information.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Lorelai told her.  
  
Emily felt like Lorelai was connecting with her on a level they had never quite reached before. Maybe it was the security of knowing they were thousands of miles away, but it felt nice.  
  
"I could try to get her open up about it if you'd like," Emily offered. After a brief pause she added, "So you're happy with Luke?"  
  
"Yes Mom, I'm happy with Luke," Lorelai responded grudgingly. She always felt weird about talking to her mother about men. It probably had something to do with the fact that one of their first talks revolved around a man getting her pregnant at 16.  
  
"Well, good then," Emily said trying to smile. Luke definitely wasn't her first choice for Lorelai. Of course most of Emily's choices for Lorelai went ignored. When it came down to it she just wanted Lorelai and Rory to be happy. As much as she hated to admit it, it seemed like Luke usually made them happy, at the very least, looked out for them.  
  
"Mom," Lorelai said. "Thanks. And I'm really sorry about everything that happened with Dad."  
  
"Thank you Lorelai," Emily said, fighting back tears that always came when she thought about Richard.  
  
They hung up the phone and each felt they had a better understanding of the other. Lorelai was pleasantly surprised that her mother seemed to have some sort of insight into Rory's absurd reaction to the thought of her and Luke. Emily on the other hand was happy that Lorelai seemed to open up to her more than usual. Although they each had many problems weighing on their minds they were content with fact that they had seemed to reach a mutual understanding.  
  
A/N: I know there was a bit more dialog between Emily and Lorelai, which may have been slightly out of character. It's just something I would personally like to see so there it is. Please chalk it up to Emily's jet lag and Lorelai's confusion over Rory's reaction to her and Luke. Thanks!  
  
TBC 


	17. The Trouble with Love Is

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, please continue to send them. Like crack, they are like an addiction! :) I don't own Gilmore Girls or this song...  
  
_The Trouble with Love Is by Kelly Clarkson...  
  
The trouble with is _

_It can tear it you up inside _

_Make your heart believe a lie _

_It's stronger than your pride...  
_  
Lorelai put her Jeep in drive and pulled out of the Dragonfly parking lot. She turned the corner to go to Luke's when something compelled her to turn around and head toward the highway. She suddenly had the compulsion to pay her father a visit.  
  
Lorelai, never overtly affectionate with either of her parents, was incensed by what Emily had shared with her. She couldn't believe that her father would have an affair. Her parent's marriage always seemed to so solid. Sure, they fought sometimes. Emily had recently become increasing more annoyed with her father, but Lorelai never thought it was because Emily suspected him of cheating.  
  
She pulled up to the familiar house about 40 minutes later. She sat for a moment in her car, contemplating what she would say when her father opened the door. Finally she pushed the car door open, stepped onto the porch and knocked. She had to wait a moment before her father answered the door.  
  
"Lorelai?" her questioned her presence.  
  
"Hi Dad," Lorelai said pushing past him and into the foyer. "We need to talk."  
  
Richard stood holding the door handle slightly startled by Lorelai's brisk attitude.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you," Richard replied closing the door.  
  
"Well, never underestimate the power of the pop in Dad," Lorelai said walking into the living room. Richard followed behind his daughter, confused by her visit and curious about her need to see him.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" he asked her as she sat in a chair.  
  
"Yes, please," she replied. "Whatever you're having."  
  
"Well I wasn't planning on having—"  
  
"Trust me, you're gonna need a drink Dad. A big one," Lorelai told him.  
  
Richard gave his daughter a quizzical look. He suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was something akin to the feeling he had when he found out Lorelai was pregnant. He sighed heavily and lowered himself onto the couch.  
  
"What is this about Lorelai? What trouble are you in now?" he asked point blank.  
  
"Oh, I'm not the one in trouble Dad," Lorelai responded hurt by his assumption.  
  
"What, is it Rory?" Richard asked suddenly concerned.  
  
"No," Lorelai said. "I'm here to find out exactly what you were thinking when you started cheating on Mom," Lorelai simply stated.  
  
"Excuse me?" Richard said.  
  
Lorelai stood up and began to pace around the room. "I mean when you and that woman Pennilyn Lott decided to have an affair, did you think about Mom at all? Were you concerned that you were throwing away over 30 years of marriage?"  
  
"An affair?" Richard stuttered for a moment taken aback.  
  
"What? You've had so many you don't remember?" Lorelai shot at him.  
  
Richard stood up and walked over to his daughter. Lorelai had forgotten just how imposing her father could be. It was like she had awakened the sleeping giant, but she didn't care. Her heart broke for her mother. Lorelai had only begun to realize that her mother had poured her heart and soul into her marriage. She didn't have much else in her life. So here Lorelai was, looking at her father, the man who ruined her mother's world.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you Lorelai," her father stated tersely.  
  
"Maybe not, but do you know how I found out about this?" she quizzed him. "Mom called me from France and she ended up telling me. Does that sound normal to you? Mom and I talking about something like that?" Lorelai said.  
  
"She shouldn't have told you anything," Richard said through his teeth. "You have nothing to do with this Lorelai and I think it's time you leave."  
  
"Leave? No way. You don't get to end this like that," Lorelai informed him. "Do you have any idea how awful this is for Mom? Her life revolves around you and your functions and this house. She had to run away to Europe to escape you," Lorelai said.  
  
"Lorelai, I am not discussing this with you," Richard exploded walking away from her and pouring himself a drink.  
  
Not one to be deterred Lorelai let the silence linger for a moment before forging ahead, "So are you getting a divorce?" she finally asked him.  
  
Richard took a large sip of his scotch and let out a huge breath of air sinking into the chair. "I don't know," he replied defeated taking another mouthful of his drink.  
  
"Dad, I know you don't want to talk about this with me, but how could you do this to Mom?" Lorelai asked calming down.  
  
"Your mother doesn't have the entire story," Richard finally told her. "She would like to think that I am despicable and that's fine. If that is what she wants to believe there isn't anything I can do about it," he stubbornly informed her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lorelai said taking a seat across from her father.  
  
"I mean I'm not having an affair Lorelai," Richard told her. "I admit that the thought crossed my mind and then I came to my senses."  
  
"So then why does Mom think you're having an affair?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Richard finished off his drink and rubbed his forehead as if this topic of conversation were giving him a headache. "She saw me one day. I had met Pennilyn for lunch. Your mother was at the same restaurant with a friend and she saw us. I regret that what happened as I was leaving was not one of my finest hours," Richard began. "As we were leaving the restaurant I kissed Pennilyn in a way unbefitting of a married man. Unfortunately, your mother saw the exchange and that is when she moved out."  
  
"Why would you do that Dad?" Lorelai prodded.  
  
"I don't know Lorelai," he admitted. "It happened after Trix's death and I was grieving. That is no excuse, but you saw how upset I was. Your mother told me about the letter Trix wrote. It made me think. I had a horrible fight with my mother before she died and in some misguided way I wondered if maybe she was right all those years ago."  
  
"Right about leaving Mom at the altar? Dad, how could you think that? Don't you love her anymore?" Lorelai asked disbelieving.  
  
"Of course I love your mother Lorelai. I love her more than anyone or anything in this world," Richard snapped. "I don't know what I was thinking. I made a horrible mistake, which your mother saw. Of course once I kissed Pennilyn I realized this, but it was too late. I tired to explain, but your mother wouldn't listen."  
  
Lorelai sat too shocked to speak for a moment. She had to take this all in. A few hours ago her mother told her that her father was having an affair. Now her father was telling her it was only a kiss. Lorelai wasn't sure what to say, or do. Obviously her father had completely violated her mother's trust. He had secret lunches with Pennilyn Lott so of course Emily would assume it was a full-blown affair if she saw them kissing. Her father on the other hand suddenly looked very small and defeated.  
  
"Have you told Mom what you just told me?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Of course I have Lorelai," he answered matter-of-factly. "But she refuses to believe me. Over 30 years of marriage, you would think she trusted me, had faith in me, but no. She stubbornly refuses to listen to a word I have to say," he said irritated.  
  
"Why should she Dad? She found out about your secret phone calls and lunch dates and then she sees you kissing another woman. Not to mention all the trips you took with Jason. She probably thinks this is one affair in a long line," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Of course, you couldn't possibly see my side," Richard snapped at her. "You couldn't possibly believe that I'm sorry and remorseful for what I've done. This is why it's none of your business. You're more like your mother than I thought," he added snidely.  
  
Lorelai stood up highly agitated. If there was one thing she knew for certain it was that she was nothing like her mother.  
  
"Of course I couldn't possibly expect to have a civilized conversation with you for longer than ten minutes," Lorelai erupted. "You might want to take a look in the mirror before you decide it's Mom who's too stubborn to repair your marriage. You screwed up Dad and it's gonna take a lot to fix it," Lorelai said picking up her purse, throwing it over her shoulder and stomping out.  
  
She had made it to the car and she was shaking. Lorelai and Richard had never been that close. Their relationship was more like the Bush twins and GW. He was had a vague knowledge of what she was up to, but no real knowledge of who she was, but he was her still father. She remembered long ago when he was in the hospital. She was couldn't even go into his room because she didn't know what to say. She loved him, but she also knew they were two fundamentally different people.

* * *

Lorelai calmed down before starting the engine. She knew it wasn't good to drive when she was upset. She reviewed the day as she drove. She was so happy with Luke, but all her other relationships seemed to be falling apart. 'Bridget Jones was right,' Lorelai thought as she pulled up to the diner. 'Just when one area of your life picks up, another falls fantastically to hell.'  
  
Lorelai needed time to think, time to clear her head. She drove through Hartford and stopped at a restaurant for a quick dinner. Afterwards she took the scenic route back to Stars Hollow. It was only then that she noticed the time. She was supposed to have met Luke hours ago. Luke was probably worried. She told him she'd be by the diner and then she abruptly left town to confront Richard. It was almost 11 p.m. and she knew he'd be closing.  
  
Lorelai dashed to the door. There was still a light on so she knew Luke must be inside somewhere. She tried the door, which was locked so she tapped on the glass. Luke emerged from the kitchen with the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. He saw her and immediately murmured something into the phone and hung up. He hurried to the door and unlocked it pulling Lorelai inside in one fell swoop. Luke hugged Lorelai closely to him and held her tightly.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he asked not letting go.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said hugging him back. "I had to go to Hartford."  
  
Luke finally released her and took a step back. "Is it your Dad, is he okay?" Luke asked concerned.  
  
"Well his physical health is fine. I'm not so sure about his mental health though," Lorelai began. She told Luke the story of her mother calling and telling her about the affair. She told Luke how she went to see her father and what transpired.  
  
After she was done talking Luke had a few questions of his own for Lorelai. "So, you drove to Hartford on a whim. Did you remember you told me you'd be here for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Well yeah," Lorelai said. "I'm sorry Luke I just had to see my Dad. I needed to talk to him about all this."  
  
"But you have a cell phone. Your cell phone is always on," he stated.  
  
"I know," Lorelai answered. She was beginning to detect a tone in Luke's voice. It was a tone she didn't enjoy. "I was upset after talking to my Mom so I turned it off."  
  
"So you turned off you cell phone, you didn't tell anyone where you were going and you made everyone worry about you because you decided to change your plans," Luke started to rant. It was clear his relief to see her had been replaced by irritation at her lack of communicating her change in plans.  
  
"I made everyone worry?" Lorelai asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, "Luke said pacing between tables. "It was ten and you still weren't here so I called the Dragonfly and you weren't there so then I called your house and then Sookie's house. She said you'd left work hours ago. So then I saw Patty and I asked her if she'd seen you, which of course she hadn't, so then I started to worry," Luke ranted.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get so freaked out about this."  
  
"Well I did," Luke said. "You said you were coming here and then you didn't show up and no one knew where you were."  
  
Lorelai was surprised by Luke's overreaction to her trip to Hartford. She sort of understood his momentary panic, but she still couldn't believe he called half the town to find her.  
  
"Luke, it was really sweet of you to worry, but I'm fine, see?" she said placing his hand on her cheek to reaffirm her health and well being.  
  
Luke pulled her hand away. "Lorelai, you know I'm not the possessive type, but you can't just make plans and then not show up. All I needed was a phone call so I wouldn't worry."  
  
"Yes Mom. I'll be sure to call next time I'll miss curfew. I have 35 cents in my pocket for an emergency phone call in case my cell dies too," she said mocking him.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Luke accused her.  
  
"Fine it's not funny," she conceded. "But I don't recall making plans to meet at a definite time Luke. I said I'd stop by and now I'm here. I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"The big deal is that I was worried," Luke said. "We talked about you having dinner here. I know you have odd eating habits but you normally don't come here at 11 o'clock for dinner! I was getting worried and no one seemed to know where you were."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the kind of girl who gives out her daily schedule. I do what I want to do when I want to it. I'm sorry you worried, but I'm fine. Can we just drop it?" she asked irritated. She had just dealt with her father. She didn't need to deal with Luke too.  
  
"No we can't drop it," Luke said loudly. "Don't you understand? We," Luke gestured with both hands to the space between them, "are in a relationship. I was under the impression that when you're in a relationship you shared things, like a change in plans, with your partner."  
  
"We," Lorelai mimicked Luke's hand gesture. "Are also two individual people Luke. I had to take care of something with my family and I did."  
  
"Fine. What prevented you from calling me?" Luke calmed down to ask.  
  
"Nothing," Lorelai said. "We didn't have a definite time commitment so I didn't think it was a big deal."  
  
"There it is," Luke said pointing to her with his index finger.  
  
"There what is?" Lorelai asked confused.  
  
"What you just said. You said you didn't think it was a big deal. It doesn't matter if I think you're lying in a ditch somewhere because I am not important enough to warrant concern," Luke told her.  
  
"Oh Luke, please," Lorelai said. "Do you need me to bring any chips to your little pity party?"  
  
Luke shot her a look.  
  
"Luke, listen," Lorelai started again trying to remain calm. "I love you. I'm sorry if you were worried okay? It wasn't part of my master plan," she air-quoted master plan.  
  
"But you still don't think it was a big deal," he said.  
  
"Honestly? No," she admitted to him.  
  
Luke nodded his head up and down in frustration. He had spent the last hour worried sick about Lorelai and she didn't seem to understand why. He wasn't upset that she didn't show up. He was upset because she hadn't thought to include him in her change in plans, and thereby, excluded him from a portion of her life. He felt like she wasn't taking their relationship seriously. Luke wanted to tell Lorelai everything, from his stove woes to how he got a 2-for-1 deal on toothpaste. Lorelai still wanted to run around the state on her whims.  
  
"Okay, well I think we're done here," Luke discharged her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lorelai said. "Am I dismissed? Should I bow or curtsey before I take my leave of you master?" she retorted sarcastically.  
  
Luke sighed in frustration. "I mean you obviously can't see my point of view and I can't see yours so we might as well call it a night," he clarified.  
  
"Fine." Lorelai said shortly. "Good. That's good. Just to let you know I'm going home now. I'll be walking about 30 paces to my car, driving down the street and then parking in my driveway. After that I'll be getting out of my car and walking to the front door. It might take me between 30 seconds and minute to get to my front door. Sorry I can't be more specific on the time frame for you," she said as she pulled open the diner door.  
  
"Great, but don't feel the need to inform me of your plans. If I don't see you in a month then I'll know to get a little concerned, but I definitely won't send out the search parties until at least two months has passed," he yelled after her.  
  
'Has the PMS fairy taken over the world? Is it a full moon?' Lorelai thought as she walked briskly to her car. Lorelai thought about her human interaction for the day. Jason. Rory. Emily. Richard. Luke. Each and every conversation had resulted in frustration and anger, with the exception of Emily. Sure, the conversation had started poorly but it went nowhere but up after initial irritation. It was a sad day when Lorelai was able to communicate with her mother better than anyone else. As she drove home and thought Lorelai seriously began to wonder if the apocalypse wasn't neigh.  
  
TBC 


	18. The Reason

Author's Note: Please read/review. I don't own Gilmore Girls or this fun song...  
  
_The Reason by Hoobastank...  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you...  
_  
"Get the hell outta here Taylor!" Luke bellowed the following morning. He was in no mood to deal with Taylor and his grandiose plans for the town of Stars Hollow.  
  
"Luke, be reasonable," Taylor tried to argue with him, clearly not comprehending Luke's mood.  
  
"Taylor," Luke said tersely, "I have told you three times this morning that I refuse to put vases full of pansies on each table in here. This town flower thing is stupid and I'm not gonna be a part of it," he finished gruffly as he walked an order to another table.  
  
"Fine, then I'll have a vegetarian omelet and while I wait we'll discuss why you're wrong," Taylor persisted.  
  
"No," Luke said simply walking behind the counter.  
  
"No? You can't say 'no' Luke," Taylor said preparing to take a seat.  
  
"Don't sit down Taylor. I am refusing to serve you," Luke said coming out from behind the counter. He walked toward Taylor and put a hand on his shoulder escorting him to the door. "It is my prerogative as the owner of this establishment to refuse service and guess what? I'm refusing you," Luke said satisfied.  
  
Taylor stood aghast for a moment and then opened the door. "Fine," he conceded for the moment. "But this is not over Luke," he added angrily making a hasty exit.  
  
"Like hell is isn't," Luke shouted back before going back into the kitchen.  
  
Taylor was walking away from the diner when he ran into Miss Patty who was on her way in. "I wouldn't go in there Patty," Taylor grumbled. "He is in a foul mood today."  
  
"What happened?" Patty asked concerned.  
  
"I simply asked Luke to help celebrate the adoption of the town flower by placing vases with pansies on each table," Taylor informed her. "It's not an unreasonable request. He is the only business in town to not proudly display the pansy. But there's no reasoning with him!" Taylor said exasperated.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Patty asked.  
  
"He threw me out so now I'm getting reinforcements," Taylor said exasperated as she charged down the street.  
  
Miss Patty looked on and shook her head. Luke and Taylor would always be enemies. Taylor with his grand ideas was the antithesis of the unreceptive Luke. She chuckled to herself as she walked into the diner. Lorelai was absently doodling on a piece of Dragonfly Inn stationery when Taylor blew through the front door.

* * *

"Lorelai," he said briskly, "you need to talk some sense into that man. He is unreasonable."  
  
Lorelai straightened up and placed her pen in front of her. "Who Taylor?" she asked confused.  
  
"He won't listen," Taylor continued to rant. "He's moody and stubborn. He won't cooperate with anyone."  
  
"And we're talking about?" Lorelai ventured again.  
  
"Luke! I'm talking about your boyfriend Luke!" he said simply as if she should have known all along.  
  
Lorelai swallowed hard. This wasn't the first time Taylor had come to her to talk some "sense" into Luke. He had always known that Lorelai's opinion carried weight with Luke. Now that they were together this would probably be the first of many requests to talk some sense into Luke. Little did Taylor know that if Lorelai could talk some sense into him she would have done it last night. Lorelai was still upset about their fight. She thought about Luke's point of view overnight and realized that he was probably just worried about her. He wasn't trying to control her at all. He just wanted a simple phone call.  
  
"Taylor, calm down," Lorelai said. "I really don't have any influence over what Luke does."  
  
"Oh please," Taylor sighed. "Lorelai that man will do anything you ask him too. I'm simply requesting that he include the diner in our celebration of the town flower. The festival is next week," Taylor tired to reason.  
  
"Okay, well Taylor now probably isn't the best time for me to discuss flowers with Luke okay?" Lorelai said trying nicely to dismiss him.  
  
"Lorelai," Taylor said firmly slapping both hands on the desk. "It is your duty as a citizen of Stars Hollow to make him listen to reason! I don't ask for much. I would simply like to see him place pansies on each table in the diner."  
  
"Pansies?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes pansies, the town flower! Were you even awake at the last town meeting? We took a vote," Taylor replied irritably.  
  
"Taylor I must have dozed off because there is no way we could have voted for the pansy to be the town flower," Lorelai said suppressing a smile. "We're seriously having a Pansy Festival?"  
  
"Of course we're having a Pansy Festival," Taylor snippily replied.  
  
"So if I remember correctly we had the choice of tulips and pansies and you're telling me that more people would rather be involved in a Pansy Festival than a Tulip Festival?" she laughed.  
  
"What is so funny Lorelai?" Taylor finally asked.  
  
"Nothing," she tried to stifle a giggle. "Although now I have a feeling Stars Hollow will be the safe haven for every kid who ever got beat up in high school," she laughed.  
  
Taylor just looked at her and realized she wasn't going to help him. He was counting on her allegiance against Luke, but clearly that wouldn't happen any time soon.  
  
"You two are just perfect for each other," he grumbled as he stormed out the front door nearly knocking Sookie over.  
  
"Hi Taylor," Sookie called happily.  
  
"How you're friends with her is beyond me!" was Taylor's curt reply as he continued to walk to his car. Sookie turned and gave Lorelai a raised eyebrow as she walked to the kitchen. Lorelai walked over to Sookie, grabbed a grocery bag and followed her.  
  
"What was that about?" Sookie asked.  
  
"I wouldn't help him brainwash Luke into liking pansies," Lorelai said simply as they entered the kitchen and starting unpacking the bags.  
  
"Oh, speaking of Luke, I'm glad he finally found you yesterday. He was very worried when I talked to him last night. But, I think you better get over to the diner. He is in a mood today!" Sookie said unpacking.  
  
"You were at Luke's this morning?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I grabbed a muffin on the way in and he was not happy. You might need to get over there and cheer him up," Sookie said playfully nudging Lorelai with her elbow.  
  
"I don't think so sweetie. I'm pretty sure I'm the reason Hurricane Luke has blown into town," Lorelai said glumly putting milk into the refrigerator.  
  
"What happened?" Sookie asked.  
  
Her question prompted Lorelai to dive into the detailed story of the previous night. She told Sookie about her fight with Rory over Luke, Jason's misguided attempt to get back together, her conversation with Emily, her fight with Richard and finally her disagreement with Luke.  
  
"Wow," was all Sookie could say after her lengthy story.  
  
"Tell me about it," Lorelai agreed.  
  
"Okay, so let's deal with Luke first," Sookie said. "He was really worried about you when he called me honey. I know you're Miss Independent, but if you had plans maybe you could have called him?" Sookie questioned, scared that Lorelai would not react well to Sookie defending Luke.  
  
"We didn't have plans though," Lorelai whined. "Well we did, but no definite time was discussed."  
  
Sookie just looked at Lorelai. "But you told him you didn't think it was important to call him," Sookie tried to reason. "Now I realize he read too much into it, but Luke took your lack of calling as you not thinking he was important. Luke is probably feeling a little scared because you're everything to him. Maybe he thinks you don't feel the same way."  
  
"I love him Sookie. I've told him I love him," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Yeah, but sweetie, it's scary when you think you're more into a guy than he is into you," Sookie stated.  
  
Lorelai listened to what Sookie had just said and she realized it made perfect sense. Luke was feeling insecure about their relationship and her actions made him think that she didn't think he was important. Lorelai felt horrible that Luke didn't think she was as invested in their relationship as he was. Little did he know that she was just as scared and just as invested as he was. Lorelai had always been fiercely independent and it was going to take a little work for her to able to give up some of that freedom and control and think about Luke's feelings.  
  
"You're right," Lorelai sighed scratching her forehead. "I was really sarcastic," she said guiltily.  
  
"You're always sarcastic," Sookie replied.  
  
"No, but I mean I probably made it worse because I was condescending, I mocked him and ugh, why does this have to be so hard?" Lorelai whined again.  
  
"Aw honey, you and Luke are both passionate, stubborn people of course it'll be hard, but it'll be worth it," Sookie told her.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sookie," Lorelai said with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Oh shoot," Sookie said. "That wasn't what I meant. I mean I meant it but not how it sounded. I mean," Sookie sighed attempting to articulate her true thoughts. "Take me and Jackson for example. You saw how we always fought with each other before we went out. We only fought because we were both so passionate about our work."  
  
"Luke and I don't work together," Lorelai stated.  
  
"I know that, but you're both passionate people. Maybe this seems hard for you because Luke is a lot like you, but he's also very different."  
  
"I guess so," Lorelai said. "So you got any thoughts about Rory going all Rosemary's baby on me about Luke?" Lorelai changed the subject.  
  
"I don't know," Sookie said contemplating the question by cocking her head to one side. "I do think your mother might have a point about her being threatened by your relationship with Luke," Sookie offered.  
  
"Ugh, I really think we have all been sucked into an alternate reality. My mom is giving me child-rearing advice and now I have to offer my apologies to Luke for being so defensive," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"It'll all work out sweetie, you'll see," Sookie said giving her friend a supportive pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Sookie," Lorelai said putting her arm around Sookie.  
  
Lorelai hadn't tasted crow that often, mostly because she hated it. But now it looked like she was going to have to take a large forkful and go talk to Luke.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the diner just after the dinner rush. There were a few scant people spread throughout the diner, but it was mostly quiet. Lorelai had successfully avoided the diner all day, but when push came to shove she knew she needed to go talk to Luke to rectify their current situation. She was already on the outs with Rory and her father and she didn't like Luke being lumped in the group of people she was having issues with.  
  
She pushed through the door and saw Luke concentrating on some papers in front of him. She nonchalantly walked up to the counter and sat on the stool in front of him. She had a large brown grocery bag that she placed on the counter next to her. Luke looked up.  
  
"So, I thought you might need this," Lorelai said pushing the bag towards him.  
  
"What is this?" he asked as he started to dig the out the contents of the bag. Lorelai quickly took her hands and crumpled the top of the bag preventing him from removing the content.  
  
"No, don't take it out," she whispered fiercely stealing a glance to the window between Luke's and Taylor's businesses.  
  
"Well then what am I supposed to do with it?" he asked.  
  
"Just look inside the bag," she said.  
  
Luke unfolded the top of the bag and peered inside. He looked at Lorelai quizzically.  
  
"Industrial strength weed killer?" he questioned quietly.  
  
Lorelai smiled and nodded. "I heard you're on a one man mission to prevent Taylor from turning Stars Hollow over to the pansies," she said with a gleam in her eye. "I figured this might help you. If the pansies outside Taylor's don't grow very well I have a feeling you he won't be so big on this town flower thing."  
  
"You're an evil genius sometimes Bonnie," he said without smiling and placed the bag on by his feet behind the counter.  
  
"Why thank you Clyde," she replied proudly. "I figured after breaking church bells, killing pansies might only add a year or two to our stay in purgatory," she said lowering her voice.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Luke replied awkwardly.  
  
"So," Lorelai said.  
  
"So," Luke responded.  
  
"Luke, I don't want to fight with you," Lorelai said. "I hate fighting with you."  
  
"I hate fighting with you too," Luke agreed.  
  
"So let's not do it anymore," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Is this fight over?" Luke asked.  
  
"Not yet, but I thought my peace offering was a good start," Lorelai admitted. After a moment of silence she added, "Luke I'm sorry I worried you yesterday, but you read way too much into it. I do think you're important. I think our relationship is important. I just wasn't thinking about things in terms of our relationship. You know I'm independent and I got defensive when it seemed like you wanted to keep tabs on me."  
  
"I wasn't trying to keep tabs on you," Luke protested.  
  
"I know that now," Lorelai said. "I was quick to judge."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Luke said lowly. "I overreacted, but I was worried about you," he replied sincerely.  
  
Lorelai reached her hand over the counter and squeezed Luke's hand. "I know, but you don't have to worry about me because I'm not planning on driving into a ditch anytime soon," she smiled. "I'm not going anywhere," she reiterated seriously. She was trying to make him understand that she was with him, good or bad, for the long haul.  
  
"Good," he let a small grin escape his lips. "You hungry?"  
  
"When am I not?" she responded.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her.  
  
"Hmm, I think I'll have a hamburger and fries," she said.  
  
"And for dessert?" Luke asked waiting for her to finish her order.  
  
Lorelai looked at him with a sly grin and bit her lower lip. "Nothing right now," she said coyly.  
  
"You always want dessert Lorelai, just tell me. It can't be worse than the fat and grease you're about to choke down," he pried.  
  
"I'll think about it and tell you later," she evaded giving him a pointed look.  
  
Luke, completely oblivious to what Lorelai was getting at, simply shrugged and went into the kitchen to make her burger. After sitting alone for awhile Lorelai got bored and decided she needed to make conversation. There was only one other person in the diner so she felt compelled to yell.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai called, "how is the stove working?"  
  
"Oh it's great," Luke yelled back. "Remind me to thank Sookie for calling in that favor," Luke said emerging from the kitchen with a plate full of food. He set it in front of Lorelai and added meaningfully, "And remind me later to thank you properly."  
  
"I look forward to it," Lorelai replied with a sly grin before taking a large bit from her hamburger.  
  
"So, you mentioned something about fighting with Rory yesterday, is everything okay now?" Luke asked making conversation.  
  
"Not really," Lorelai admitted. She wanted to tell Luke all about her fight with Rory, but part of her wondered if he would be hurt to know that Rory wasn't a big fan of their relationship. Luke had been a prominent male figure in her life over the years and Lorelai didn't want Luke to think that Rory didn't like him. Lorelai knew it was the farthest thing from the truth, but she didn't know how to make Luke understand.  
  
"Was this about Dean?" Luke asked. "Because I swear Lorelai if I need to go over there and—"  
  
"Thank you He-Man," Lorelai smiled as she interrupted him. "But it wasn't about Dean. It was between Rory and me. She completely forgot about the inn opening and I it hurt my feelings. She's kind of in Avril Lavigne mode right now," Lorelai finished.  
  
Luke just gave her a quizzical look. Lorelai took it to mean he didn't quite grasp her teen pop reference.  
  
"Avril Lavigne. She's kind of this unhappy teen punk rock chick who likes to start fights with other pop princesses," Lorelai explained. "You really have to keep up Luke," she teased him.  
  
"I'll be sure to go buy her CD tomorrow," Luke rolled his eyes. "So can I do anything?"  
  
"No, but thanks for asking," she said smiling at him. "When does the boss man let you off work anyway?" she changed the subject.  
  
"Well probably when that guy over there packs up," Luke said shooting a look at the man who was obviously an out-of-towner.  
  
"Bummer," she said. "I really need to talk to the man in charge. He works you too hard," Lorelai flirted with him.  
  
"I don't know if there is any changing his mind about my schedule," Luke flirted back.  
  
"Really? Cause I know this girl who might be able to change his mind," Lorelai ventured flirtatiously.  
  
"Hmm, that might just pique his interest," Luke replied. "Although this boss of mine does have very specific taste."  
  
"Well I think I know just the girl for him," Lorelai said. "Why don't you send him over to my place after that guy leaves," she said cocking her head in the direction of the out-of-towner.  
  
"I will be sure to do that," he grinned.  
  
"Good," Lorelai said standing up. "So then my friend will see your boss in a little while?" "I would say that he will definitely be there. Probably around nine and he'll call if he'll be late," Luke teased her.  
  
Lorelai wrinkled her nose up at him as she backed up into the door with her elbow. The impact was so forceful that the bell jingled above the door. Luke jerked forward from behind the counter to see if she was all right.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked coming to her aid.  
  
Lorelai put up her hand. "I'm good. It's fine. I'll see you later. You'll recognize me because I'll be wearing a large ice pack on my arm," she tried to joke through the pain shooting up her arm.  
  
She started to walk home and smiled to herself. She was happy that things with Luke were back to normal. Although she had a feeling tonight might be the night where things became less normal and more serious between them. She could feel it over the counter between them. It was electric. Sookie was right. They were both passionate people. Lorelai suddenly felt a little nervous. She hoped that her recent regression into a one-woman Carol Burnett Show wouldn't rear its ugly head tonight. After all, who knew what the night would bring?  
  
TBC 


	19. Crash

Author's Note: This chapter is intended for our teen and adult readers. Although this story is rated PG-13, it's a subjective rating. My idea of PG- 13 may be different from yours, so please keep that in mind with this chapter. However, I have done my best to adhere to my rating. Thank you! I don't own Gilmore Girls or this suggestive little song...  
  
_Crash by Dave Matthews Band...  
Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash  
Into me, baby  
And I come into you  
In a boys dream...  
_  
Lorelai bounded toward the door when she heard the bell. She quickly opened it and smiled widely upon seeing Luke on her doorstep.  
  
"Hey," she said moving aside for him to enter.  
  
"Hey," Luke said returning her grin.  
  
This was their first private meeting in two days. Most especially it was their first private meeting since their fight. Lorelai closed the door behind him and, once behind closed doors, Luke immediately pulled Lorelai toward him and firmly planted his lips on hers. Lorelai gave into his kiss hungrily and threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her slightly as they kissed. It was an explosion of heat and desire when their lips met. When they both stopped to gasp for air they spoke in unison.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night," Luke said.  
  
They both grinned and Lorelai giggled as she lunged in to taste his lips again. Luke's hands roved Lorelai's back, then waist. It had only been a day, but feeling her, kissing her, was like an addiction. Now that he had experienced it not a day went by that he didn't want for her touch. Lorelai's hands explored Luke's chest over his shirt as they kissed. The heat generated between their bodies made Lorelai's stomach flip-flop. She felt all consumed by her desire for Luke. Finally, Lorelai was the one to break the contact. She took his hands and moved back a step.  
  
"Maybe I should invite you in instead of molesting you in my hallway," she kidded.  
  
"In case you didn't notice I wasn't complaining," Luke protested wryly, but followed her lead into the living room anyway.  
  
Lorelai sat down on the couch and felt her stomach in her throat. For some reason she felt extremely nervous. Up to this point every time she was with Luke things felt normal and stress-free, but tonight she felt like there was more at stake than usual. The uncontrollable lust she felt for Luke when she answered the door was still there but she forced herself to slow it down. The problem was, the more she put those feelings in the back of her mind, the more apprehensive she became.  
  
Luke watched Lorelai as he sat down next to her. She looked nervous. In fact, she looked as nervous as he felt. There was an unspoken weight that seemed to be hanging over them tonight. He couldn't quite place it, but tonight seemed more real, more important than other nights they had spent together.  
  
Lorelai was still holding Luke's hand and she was staring at it intently. She absently brushed her fingers over her lips, still able to feel the sensation of Luke's lips on hers. The longer the silence lingered the more nervous Luke became.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked placing his other hand on the back of Lorelai's head and gently running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said. Her mouth was very dry. 'Calm down!' she willed herself. She cleared her throat. "Everything is great."  
  
"Really? Cause it seems like something's on your mind," Luke countered. He loved holding Lorelai's hand, but he felt like his hand was getting clammy. 'Get a grip,' Luke thought to himself.  
  
"No, I'm great. Really," she smiled at him hoping it didn't look forced. Lorelai hadn't been this nervous since...  
  
'Oh my God,' Lorelai thought. It dawned on her that she hadn't been this nervous about a guy since the night she first slept with Christopher. She wanted to be with him in every way, but the night finally came and she felt like she was at a loss for words. Her stomach felt tight, her throat felt dry and she felt exactly the same way then as she did now.  
  
'This is ridiculous," Lorelai told herself. 'I don't get nervous about guys. So what if we sleep together, big deal? Except that will change everything,' she thought. The impact of that thought was not lost on her. In fact it seemed that was all she could think about. They had come somewhat close to taking their relationship to the next level before, but it didn't seem to carry the same weight. Lorelai wasn't even sure if that was where the evening was headed. All she knew was that when things did progress between them it would a much more profound step in their relationship than any she had had before.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai's smile and it made him feel a little better, but somehow he felt it looked forced. He swallowed hard. 'What is wrong with you Luke?' he thought to himself. He finally had everything he ever wanted. 'This should be comfortable,' his mind told him.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai broke the deafening silence.  
  
"Hmm," he said absently playing with her hair, but relieved that she had broken the silence.  
  
"Do you feel weird?" Lorelai said.  
  
Luke was taken aback. He wasn't sure how he should answer. He knew he should be honest, but if he told her that he felt incredibly weird would she decide things were too weird for them to be together? He cleared his throat. "A little, I guess," was all he offered.  
  
"Oh," was her reply. She was hoping he would tell her that he felt nervous, scared something other than what he said.  
  
"Uh, do you?" he asked her.  
  
"Kind of," she told him.  
  
Luke wasn't sure what to make of her topic of conversation. He thought back to a few moments earlier. Lorelai seemed to respond favorably to his kisses. In fact, he felt like she broke away from him in the hallway just to help their heartbeats regulate once again. Luke pushed back his hat slightly and scratched his forehead.  
  
"What are you nervous about? Are you having second thoughts about us?" he finally ventured tentatively. Lorelai changed her position on he couch. She continued to hold Luke's hand but she sat on an angle to face him.  
  
"No," she stated emphatically. "I am not having second thoughts about us."  
  
Luke breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He had thought for a moment that Lorelai was going to tell him that she had changed her mind. Luke was rarely insecure, but his relationship with Lorelai was different. In some ways he almost felt as if she was too good for him. He felt that a hermit like him didn't deserve her. Little did he know that Lorelai often felt she didn't deserve a man as caring and supportive as Luke.  
  
"I just feel nervous for some reason," Lorelai continued. "This probably sounds stupid but I kind of feel like tonight is _different_."  
  
'So she felt it too,' Luke thought to himself. Lorelai had felt the electric desire between them.  
  
"It's not stupid," he told her. "Things do feel a little _different_ I guess."  
  
"It's not good or bad," Lorelai said. "It's just..."  
  
"Different?" he teased her as she struggled to find the words.  
  
"Yes," she said and playfully lunged forward to slap him on the arm.  
  
But Luke was ready for her. He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly in his grasp to prevent her from getting off a clean hit. Lorelai, not one to be dissuaded, raised her other hand in a second attempt to hit him, but once again he was too quick for her and he had her wrists firmly gripped in the air between them.  
  
"If you drank less coffee you'd have quicker reflexes," he chided her.  
  
"Oh do you owe your lightening fast reflexes to the Mega-Man Protein Powder?" she taunted him. Lorelai remembered stealing a glance of the Arnold Schwarzenegger-like powder in Luke's apartment once upon a time.  
  
"I'm still quicker than you," was his cool response.  
  
And so they sat there for a moment deadlocked. Neither moving, just staring at each other to see who would break first. Sookie had them pegged. They were both stubborn. Lorelai knew she couldn't wriggle out of Luke's grasp so she decided to do the next best thing. She threw all her weight at him with full forced and knocked him backward on the couch. Her sudden movement surprised him and he didn't have time to react. Luke was on his back and she pounced on his waist and sat one leg on either side of him.  
  
"I win," she gloated.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed I still have your hands Macho Man," Luke said.  
  
"Oh Luke," she sighed happily. "You underestimate my knowledge of pro wrestling. I have your shoulders pinned to the couch. Therefore I win," she said smugly.  
  
He realized she had a point and released his grip on her wrists. "Fine," he said. "You win," he tried to suppress a grin when he saw how excited she was that he had caved.  
  
"Yea!" she celebrated by clapping her newly liberated hands together, but not moving off of Luke.  
  
"You gonna move anytime soon?" he asked her laying his head back against a pillow.  
  
"Nope," she said. "I'm savoring victory," she told him.  
  
"And what exactly did you win?" he asked her.  
  
"Well I still have my self-respect and dignity, whereas you, being beaten by a girl, have lost both," she told him in all seriousness.  
  
"I also win this," she said leaning over his face and slowly moving her lips to his.  
  
Lorelai placed a hand on either side of Luke's face and gently kissed him as he moved his hands to her waist. The gentle kiss started slow and tender. Their lips barely touched at first. Luke's bottom lip gently grazed Lorelai's top lip. Just as Lorelai got ready to pull his lips closer he teased her and she felt the heat of his breath on her neck as he sat up slightly and kissed her neck and moved slowly down her collarbone. His hands slipped under her shirt and he caressed her back and his lips moved lower into the V-neck of Lorelai's shirt.  
  
Lorelai, still perched atop Luke's lap, leaned her head back to allow Luke easier access to her neck. She felt his hands roving up her back and when his lips stopped at a particularly sensitive part of her neck she took hold of Luke's shirt and twisted the material with both hands. A breath of air escaped her lips and she knew that she wanted Luke more than anyone before.  
  
Lorelai pulled Luke's lips away from her neck and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Unlike the gentle kisses of before this kiss was long and deep and urgent. It ignited a desire within them and Luke instantaneously pulled her toward him. Lorelai let out another small moan as she ground her hips into Luke and she felt him react. He had to admit that the feel of her body against his was almost overwhelming.  
  
Lorelai decided it was time for her to take charge of the situation. They had been dancing around each other for years. Lorelai hadn't paid too much attention to it but over the last year she had noticed the tension between them more than ever before. A year of foreplay was more than enough. She took her hands off Luke's chest and quickly flung her shirt up over her head.  
  
"Luke," she said breathlessly, "I want you." She moved in again for another kiss, which Luke hungrily returned. As she kissed him she threw her arms around his neck and pulled off his baseball cap. She carelessly tossed the hat to the floor and pressed her chest into Luke's. His hands roved over her back up to her shoulder. He lightly fingered the strap of her bra and gently tugged it down to kiss her shoulder.  
  
Luke struggled to rip off his top layer of flannel. Lorelai sprang into action and helped him with the chore. Afterwards she quickly extracted Luke's T-shirt from his body. She lightly ran her nails over his chest and he took a sharp intake of air and kissed her deeply. She pulled back for a moment and took in the sight of a shirtless Luke. Her hands glided down his chest and abdomen. She shouldn't have been surprised by his stellar physique, yet she was. His chest abdomen looked as if hey had been carved by Michangelo himself. His arms were powerfully strong and she took in the sight as if feasting after being denied food for years.  
  
She ran her fingers down his sides and leaned in to kiss him again. Luke moved his hands to her waist and pulled him closer to him. Lorelai pressed her body closer to his. It was an odd feeling. It was the feeling of wanting to be so close to someone you wished your bodies would melt together. Luke felt Lorelai's tongue enter his mouth and lightly, playfully massage his own. She pulled back slightly and gently nipped his bottom lip with her teeth.  
  
Luke pulled back from her for a moment and said huskily, "I love you Lorelai." The look in his eyes was so sincere and devoted that Lorelai wanted to cry. She thought about the years that she thought she was in love. She thought she knew what love was. It wasn't until she heard Luke tell her he loved her and saw the look in his eyes at that moment that she understood that she hadn't a clue what love was until now. Because now love was looking back at her and she finally understood what it was.  
  
"I love you too," Lorelai whispered, overcome with want and need and emotion. "Come on," she said standing up and taking Luke's hand. She led him over the staircase and they both knew what was going to happen next.  
  
Lorelai stood a step above Luke and said in her best mock flight attendance voice, "Welcome to the stairway to heaven," she said using her arm to motion upstairs. It was so cheesy even Luke had to laugh, but it lightened the mood. It seemed that all the insecurities and nerves that had plagued them in the beginning of the evening had disappeared.  
  
"I love you," Luke said shaking his head. "You're crazy, but I love you."  
  
"If you love me and I'm crazy then what does that make you?" she asked him.  
  
"Certifiable," he said simply. He put a hand on Lorelai's waist and pulled her him. She returned his kiss instantly.

Luke centered himself in front of her put both his hands on her waist. He moved them lower and gently caressed her behind and swiftly picked her up. Lorelai was surprised by the action and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss as Luke walked up the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom.

* * *

Later on Lorelai was resting her head on Luke's chest, absently tracing patterns on his stomach with her finger. Luke had an arm around her neck and their legs were tangled, as were the sheets on Lorelai's bed.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said.  
  
"Hmm," he replied placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"I'm very happy right now," she told him.  
  
Luke smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Me too," he replied.  
  
"I was nervous before because I kind of thought this might happen tonight," she informed him.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," he finally admitted to her.  
  
Lorelai planted her hand on his stomach and pushed herself up a little. She turned her head toward Luke to look him in the face. "You were nervous?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he told her.  
  
"But you were Mr. Cool and Collected!" Lorelai said. "I asked you if you were nervous and you said 'not really,' she told him.  
  
Luke laughed a little at her reaction. "Well I'm glad I came off as calm because I really didn't feel it. Why were you so nervous?" he asked her.  
  
She settled back into Luke's chest and ran her nails over his torso. "I don't know," Lorelai said. "This just seemed...like if we did what we just did that things would change forever. Before there was kind of a cushion you know? If things were weird or not working we could probably go back to how things were. But this seemed like a big deal," Lorelai finished.  
  
"Do you regret what just happened?" Luke asked hesitantly.  
  
Lorelai sat up and looked at him again. "No, not at all," she said sincerely. "That isn't what I meant it to sound like. I just felt like us sleeping together would make it more real. I don't usually feel like that. It was kind of scary," she said, trying to make him understand.  
  
"I get it," he said. "It's like we were together, but this sort of cements it. We're not just friends who occasionally date. We're...you know, together," Luke said feeling that the end of his sentence didn't adequately capture the true essence of what he was trying to say.  
  
"Right," Lorelai reaffirmed. "And in case I didn't tell you enough over the last hour, I love you," she told him with a mischievous grin.  
  
"I love you too," Luke smirked back at her.  
  
"I just wish Rory was as happy about all this as we are," Lorelai thought out loud, instantly regretting it.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Luke, still oblivious to Rory's temper tantrum.  
  
"Oh, uh, I don't know why I said that," Lorelai said trying to back peddle.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke prodded her.  
  
"Oh all right," she conceded. "I told you that Rory and I got into a fight about the inn, but what I didn't tell you is that we also got into a fight about you," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Me?" Luke questioned.  
  
"Yeah, she kind was kind of irritated when I told her about us," Lorelai admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Oh," Luke said trying to mask the hurt in his voice. "Rory doesn't like me?"  
  
"No, that's not it at all," Lorelai told him, taking his hand. "I just think she's going through a lot right now. My Mom thinks she feels threatened by you!"  
  
"You told your Mom about us?" Luke asked surprised and happy that Lorelai had shared that information with her mother.  
  
"Yeah. She called to yell at me and that's when she told me about everything going on with my Dad and then I ended up telling her about us. She was almost supportive. It was very odd," Lorelai old him.  
  
"And your Mom thinks Rory is threatened by me? I don't get it."  
  
"Well I think my Mom was just practicing a little armchair psychology. She wondered if Rory felt threatened because I was dating you when she wasn't around. Like you'd take her place at home while she was gone or something Oedipal like that."  
  
"I thought Oedipus wanted to sleep with his mother?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai responded.  
  
"Well wouldn't it be an Electra complex? I'm sure Rory doesn't want to sleep with you," Luke reasoned.  
  
"No, I thought Electra wanted to sleep with her father? Since Chris is out of the picture I'm going with Oedipus. And when did you become an expert on Greek mythology?"  
  
"I'm a layered and complicated man," he deadpanned. "I don't think either example is a good analogy."  
  
"Okay, not Oedipus and not Electra," Lorelai relented. "I think I'll stick to pop culture from now on," she sighed.  
  
After a quiet moment Luke wanted to broach the subject of Rory again. "So, do you think Rory will ever like me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Luke, she likes you. Rory loves you. She's just really mixed up right now I swear," Lorelai tried to make him understand. "She was more upset with me. She was worried I'd break your heart," Lorelai admitted to him.  
  
"Oh," he replied noncommittally.  
  
"Oh? That's your response? Aren't you supposed to say, 'you could never break my heart Lorelai. You are wonderful, sexy woman?'" she asked.  
  
"Well aside from the wonderful, sexy woman part it wouldn't be true," Luke said quietly.  
  
"What you mean?" she asked surprised.  
  
"I mean that you could break my heart," he said looking deeply into her blue eyes.  
  
"Well you could break my heart. How come everyone thinks it's going to be me doing the breaking around here?" Lorelai said getting upset.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke said, "I'm hoping no one's heart has to get broken here, but I've wanted you for so long that I never thought it would happen. But now that this has happened it's the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me. I can't say you couldn't break my heart because if you woke up tomorrow and changed your mind I'd be very upset, okay? End of rant," he finished looking down mad at himself for giving her so much power over him, but in some ways she had always had it anyway.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said pulling his face up with her hand to meet her gaze. She was no longer upset. "I understand why people think it would be me that would break your heart. I'm flighty sometimes, but I promise you that _I love you_. I honestly didn't think a relationship could feel so right. Tonight was amazing and I'm not planning on going anywhere. I didn't think I could ever feel like this about anyone," Lorelai finished, her eyes glistening with scant tears in her eyes.  
  
Luke smiled slightly as took his finger and brushed a tear from Lorelai's cheek. "Again with the crying?" he teased her.  
  
Lorelai giggled. "I do this to keep you in practice," she said wiping her other eye. Luke took her hand and pulled her toward him. He gently kissed her on the lips, then on the cheek and finally on her forehead. They snuggled next to each other exhausted. Lorelai fell asleep with her head wedged in the crook of Luke's neck. Their hands loosely overlapped and they slumbered better than either had in years.  
  
TBC


	20. Everyday

Author's Note: Hopefully I'm still keeping this interesting. It's getting to where I wanted to go so it should conclude in a few chapters, or five or ten. It kinda depends. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Gilmore Girls or this song...  
  
_Everyday by Dave Matthews Band...  
Left to right  
Up and up and inside out right  
Good love fight for everyday  
Jump in the mud, mud  
Get your hands filthy, love  
Give it up, love  
Everyday...  
_  
Luke woke the next morning and it took him a moment before he fully realized where he was. He glanced down his chest to see Lorelai's head resting comfortably there. He smiled in spite of himself. With the exception of Lorelai's comments about Rory, last night was the best night of his life. For the first time in his life Luke felt content, happy, giddy even.  
  
As much as he hated to do it he looked over at the clock and noticed how late it was. He must have been exhausted because he noticed that it was past 9 a.m. He hadn't remembered sleeping in that late in a very long time. He knew he had to get up ad get to the diner, but he felt awful moving and waking Lorelai. Then he remembered who he was thinking about. Lorelai could sleep through an air raid, a Fourth of July fireworks display and a marching band all at the same time.  
  
He gently moved her arm to the side and slid away from her. She immediately turned on her side, but her eyes remained closed. Luke slithered out of bed quietly and rummaged the floor for his pants. He finally found them and was in the process of looking for his shirt when he realized that it was still in the living room. He tiptoed toward the door when he heard Lorelai's voice.  
  
"So you're a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, are you?" she teased him groggily as she opened her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Lorelai," he replied startled. "No, I was, it's late and I didn't want to wake you," he said trying to defend himself.  
  
Lorelai raised a hand and swatted the air. "Luke, I'm kidding," she said with a smile. "Although I can't say I blame you for sneaking out when you wake up next to a woman looking like this," she said running her hand through the air around her face indicting her less than perfect morning look.  
  
"That's crazy," Luke said coming over to the bed and squatting next to it. "There is no one else I'd rather wake up with," he said with a small grin and he leaned in and gave her a quick peck.  
  
"You know for a player you're sure attentive," she said getting up out of bed. "You're also missing some clothing," she said gesturing to his lack of shirt. "Not that I'm complaining. It's definitely a look I could get used too." She ran her hands lazily down Luke's chest.  
  
"Yeah well I was looking for my shirt when I remembered that a sex-crazed maniac ripped it off downstairs last night," he jokingly said turning to go downstairs.  
  
"Ha, I don't recall you complaining about that last night mister," she yelled down the stairs as she threw on a skimpy pair of shorts and short tank top to follow him down the steps.  
  
"Yeah well not only am I a love 'em and leave kind of guy, I also like my women with a little bit of dominatrix in them!" he shouted back up as she bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Well then it looks like you've found the right girl," she said pulling him toward her and kissing him before he could throw his shirt on.  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang. Both Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and then toward the door. They both knew they were yelling pretty loudly and there was a pretty good chance that whoever rang the doorbell probably heard the tail end of their little conversation. Lorelai sighed and walked over to the door as Luke quickly pulled his T-shirt over his head.  
  
Lorelai opened the door and saw her father standing in front of her looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Dad," Lorelai said surprised.  
  
"Good morning Lorelai," her father said slightly uncomfortably. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
Lorelai looked down at the floor. He had either heard the conversation that she and Luke had carelessly yelled through the house or he was making value judgements based on her attire. She couldn't really blame him. Her shorts gave Daisy Duke a run for her money and her tank top had a small picture of a chicken with hot pink letters encrusted with sequence that said 'I'm finger lickin' good.'  
  
"Uh, no Dad," Lorelai finally spit out. "You not interrupting anything. Uh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Lorelai are you going to invite me in?" Richard asked slightly agitated.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, I mean, come in," she said moving out of the way and gesturing him through the door.  
  
It was at moment that Luke emerged from the living room clad in his usual T- shirt and flannel, except in his haste to button up properly the buttons were misalign.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Gilmore, Luke Danes, nice to see you again," Luke said shaking Richard's hand a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah so Lorelai, I, uh, took a look at the garbage disposal and I think it needs a new motor. So I'll come by later and replace it for you," Luke said trying to hid the fact that he had spent the night. He knew that Emily knew about their relationship, but he was fairly certain that her father didn't. Luke didn't want to be known as that diner man who spent the night quite yet.  
  
"Oh, "Lorelai said shaking her head in agreement. "Okay, well I really appreciate you coming over to look at it Luke. I will see you later then," Lorelai said grateful for his lie.  
  
Richard watched Luke exit and said, "He certainly was here early. It looks like you just woke up."  
  
"Uh, yeah, well I'm just lucky he offered to come over and take a look at the dishwasher," Lorelai replied.  
  
"You mean garbage disposal?" Richard asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I did mean garbage disposal," Lorelai corrected herself. "Well they're all in the kitchen right? In fact, you know, I might have Luke take a look at the dishwasher next time's he's here. You know, just make sure everything is okay in the kitchen," Lorelai babbled.  
  
Richard and Lorelai entered the living room. Lorelai noticed her shirt from the night before laying on the coffee table. She quickly ran to the couch and threw a couple magazines over the shirt, hoping her father didn't notice. They sat down next to each other on the couch and Lorelai waited for Richard to speak. When he didn't speak she knew she would have to play Oprah for a while.  
  
"So what can I do for you Dad?" Lorelai asked. "You're not exactly a regular here in Stars Hollow."  
  
"I'm here because I need to talk to you about your mother," Richard stated. "You were...right," he said struggling to get out the last word of the sentence. "My behavior gave you mother no reason to trust my word. I am at fault."  
  
Lorelai was surprised by her father's candor. She hadn't even thought he was listening to her during their visit the other day. She was more blown away by the fact that not only did he listen, but also took her words to heart.  
  
"Wow," was all Lorelai managed to reply.  
  
"Yes, wow," Richard replied drolly. "Lorelai I need your help. I love your mother and I've apologized but it doesn't seem to be enough. What can I do to win her back?"  
  
"Geez Dad I don't know!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because you know your mother Lorelai. You can help me figure out what to do," Richard told her.  
  
"I know Mom? Dad, are you sure you're aware of who you're talking to?" Lorelai said flabbergasted.  
  
"She's your mother Lorelai. You know what she likes, what it will take to get her to come back," Richard explained.  
  
"Uh, in case you hadn't noticed, Mom and I aren't exact Naomi and Wynonna Judd. I don't know what Mom would like," Lorelai tried to reason with her father.  
  
Lorelai took a good look at her father and saw the confusion and hurt on his face. It was obvious that he had messed up. But it was also obvious that he felt truly awful and wanted to do whatever it took to make it right. Hell, he had driven all the way to Stars Hollow for her opinion and admitted he was wrong. The least she could do was help him.  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry Dad," she said. "You just caught me really off guard. Now you said you apologized to Mom, but how did you do it? I mean, were you really sorry when you said it?"  
  
"Of course I was sorry," Richard replied offended. "I don't say things I don't mean Lorelai."  
  
"I know dad," Lorelai sighed. "I meant was it heart-felt? Did you plan it out or did you just say it to end a fight?"  
  
"It may have been said in the heat of an argument," Richard conceded.  
  
"Okay, well how about if you apologize and explain yourself in a way that isn't so expected," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Well how would I do that?" Richard asked.  
  
"Um, well, since Mom is in Europe for the next week, maybe you could write her a letter?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Lorelai, mail takes longer than a week to get to Europe," Richard told her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well what about an old-fashioned telegram?" Lorelai said.  
  
"A telegram?" Richard replied.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said standing and starting to get more animated. "You could sent Mom a telegram telling her how sorry you are and how much you still love her. And then you could ask her to meet you for a date when she got back from Europe. It would be very Humphrey Bogart," Lorelai said.  
  
"Humphrey Bogart was a drunk Lorelai," Richard dismissed her.  
  
"Okay, fine, very Cary Grant, Jimmy Stewart, Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire. Pick one-it would be romantic," Lorelai urged him.  
  
"And besides that your mother and I are already married. You don't date when you're married," Richard said as if he hadn't heard Lorelai continue her list.  
  
"But see Dad, that is the problem," Lorelai said sitting next to her father again. "Mom stopped feeling special. Why don't you take her out to a fabulous restaurant, or somewhere that is special to the two of you? You could woo her."  
  
"Woo her?" Richard questioned.  
  
"Of course," Lorelai replied. "Women like to be wooed every once in while."  
  
"That is ridiculous Lorelai. I'm a married man. I shouldn't have to take my own wife out on a date," Richard scoffed.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have kissed that other woman either, but now you have to pay the piper," Lorelai told him.  
  
"Women like to be wooed?" Richard asked again hoping her answer would change.  
  
"They love it, trust me," Lorelai said with a playful slap on her father's knee.  
  
"Should I assume that that fellow Luke has wooed you sufficiently then?" Richard asked uncomfortably.  
  
Lorelai blushed. She hated discussing men with her father. She always felt like she was 16 again and what she had done was wrong. He had obviously heard the end of their conversation, or had deduced that Luke had spent the night since Lorelai was so scantily clad and Luke was over so early.  
  
"Uh, yes, actually Dad, Luke is a very good wooer," Lorelai said, keeping her response unusually brief.  
  
"And what things did he do to make you interested in him?" Richard asked.  
  
"Well, come on Dad, you and Mom had to have dated before you were married. What kinds of things did you do? Where would you go on dates? Did you bring her flowers? Just think of the things Mom used to like when you first met."  
  
"Well she did like when I brought her flowers. We used to go a little restaurant called Marty's. Your mother loved that place," Richard reminisced.  
  
"You and Mom went to a place called Marty's? Are you sure it wasn't Le Chateau Maurice?" Lorelai cracked a joke.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, "Richard said exasperated. "It was this cozy little diner in Hartford. It closed down years ago, but it was very quaint. We used to talk for hours over coffee."  
  
"That sounds nice," Lorelai said. "Well I think you should get Mom to meet you when she gets back from Europe and go somewhere like that again. It might be nice. Maybe you'll have the opportunity to explain what happened a little better this time," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes, maybe we will," Richard said with a hazy look in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to recapture the memories and transform them into real life.  
  
Richard stood up and started to walk to the door. "Thank you for your help Lorelai," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," Lorelai replied shyly walking with him.  
  
"You might want to call Luke and tell him that his shirt buttons were very askew," Richard said uncomfortably as he turned to leave.  
  
"Uh, sure, thanks Dad," Lorelai said waving goodbye to her father.

* * *

Luke entered the diner, much later than usual and noticed it was very busy. He had decided to get to his apartment through the back door, which turned out to be a very idea considering his shirt buttons were crooked and he had obviously not slept at his apartment last night.  
  
Luke poked his head into the kitchen and talked to Caesar who seemed to have everything under control despite Luke's tardiness. He hadn't intended to be so late, but he had to admit that being late was definitely worth it after the night had spent with Lorelai. In fact Luke felt like he was wearing a stupid, boyish grin, but as hard as he tried he couldn't pry the smile from his lips.  
  
"Oh Luke," Patty called when she saw him emerge from the kitchen. She was sitting with Babette and Morey and Luke knew that wasn't a good sign.  
  
Luke walked over to their table, coffeepot in hand. "Morning Patty," Luke said a little too chipper.  
  
"Good morning Luke," Patty cooed. "How are you this today?"  
  
"I'm good, thanks for asking. What can I get you?" Luke asked trying to be his usual brisk self.  
  
"That's so nice. Are you feeling a little exhausted this morning dear? I noticed you were late," Patty said glancing at Babette. Babette looked as though she was trying to stifle a grin and Morey looked at Luke like he felt sorry for him.  
  
"No, not exhausted," Luke told her. "I just slept a little later than usual. Can I get you something?" Luke asked hoping against hope she would order and move on.  
  
"No dear, I'm terrific," Patty smiled. "But I think Babette has a question for you."  
  
"It's no big deal," Babette said. "I just thought I noticed your truck outside Lorelai's last night," Babette said.  
  
"Oh, well I stopped by her place after work," Luke replied.  
  
"Hmm," Patty murmured.  
  
"Oh that's great sugar," Babette said. "I was just saying to Morey last night that Lorelai must be awfully lonely in that big house with Rory off in Europe."  
  
"Well Rory's been at school for a year. I think she might be used to it," Luke replied.  
  
"Oh yeah maybe," Babette said. "It's just nice to know that you're around to keep her company."  
  
"All night," Patty whispered.  
  
"What?" Luke said alarmed.  
  
"Oh nothing honey," Patty said. "Babette was just saying she thought she saw your car at Lorelai's last night and I know I saw it parked out front this morning. It was nice of you to stay there and keep her company _all night_," Patty told him.  
  
Luke's face turned a shade of magenta. Luckily he hadn't had time to shave that morning so his two-day-old stubble covered up some of the color. He knew dating Lorelai under the watchful eyes of Stars Hollow would be difficult but he hadn't realized that his sex life would be on parade for the whole town to see.  
  
"Uh, well that really isn't any of your business Patty," Luke said uncomfortably.  
  
Patty laid a hand lightly on Luke's wrist. "Oh dear, we don't want to embarrass you. It's about damn time you two got off your good-looking asses and did something like this," Patty told him.  
  
Luke, although mortified and irritated that Patty and the rest of the town seemed to know that he spent the night at Lorelai's, couldn't help but suppress a small grin as he walked away from their table.

* * *

Lorelai entered the diner a little after 8 p.m. Like Luke, she had been late for work and the visit with her father made her doubly late. Although Lorelai had to admit that one of the perks to owning her own inn was that she didn't have to explain her tardiness to anyone. Nevertheless she did tell Sookie the exact reason for late arrival. Sookie, always excitable, was so happy for the both Luke and Lorelai. She had seen Lorelai in relationship after relationship, but deep down she always felt that Luke and Lorelai were the perfect fit. Lorelai seemed to bring out a happier, more carefree Luke and Luke seemed to bring out a more confident, content Lorelai.  
  
Although at work, Lorelai managed to hear the gossip the whole town was fixated on—Luke's truck was at her house all night. Everyone knew what that meant and Lorelai, though mildly upset that people knew, felt so happy that it didn't really bother her that much. She only hoped Luke felt the same way. Lorelai was also secretly grateful that the Dean/Rory gossip seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Lorelai sat at the counter and waited for Luke to come over.  
  
"Hey there hot stuff!" she said happily as Luke poured her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, don't call me that in here," Luke hissed, not mad, just paranoid. He scanned the diner to see how many people had heard her.  
  
"Oh relax," Lorelai told him swatting his hand. "They already know, believe me. I am the Paris Hilton of this town. If only we'd thought to record the event. I think we'd have made a killing in video sales," Lorelai said contemplating her idea.  
  
"That is so wrong on so many levels," Luke replied.  
  
"Oh come on, it could be great. Kirk could be our wholesale distributor, maybe Lane and her band could add the background music," Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
Luke leaned across the counter and said quietly, "Can't I just have you all to myself for a while before we go selling the rights to Cinemax?"  
  
"You can definitely have me all to yourself. Just let me know when honeybunch," Lorelai said with a sly grin, which Luke returned happily.  
  
"You know, not only are we the talk of the town, but your mood today has been reported as, and I quote, 'almost pleasant' by a certain town magistrate," Lorelai informed him.  
  
"Taylor?" Luke said in disgust. Lorelai nodded. "It figures. I knew I gave him too much coleslaw at lunch. Why are people taking about my mood anyway?"  
  
"Everyone talks about your mood. In fact a while back we wondered if we should all chip in and buy a couple of those weather symbols and a sign that says, 'Today Luke is sunny, rainy, cloudy,' you know. It was a pretty good idea," Lorelai told him.  
  
"You're kidding me," Luke replied.  
  
"Nope, your mood affects the whole town my little burger flipper," Lorelai said.  
  
The diner was fairly empty so Luke had time to talk. He leaned on his elbows on the counter. "Okay, what's up with the names?" Luke asked her.  
  
"What names dumpling?" Lorelai asked trying to act innocent.  
  
"You've been in here for about five minutes and so far you've called me hot stuff, honeybunch, my little burger flipper and dumpling. I am not a cutesie name kind of guy," he stated.  
  
"Oh come on, you need a nickname!" Lorelai protested.  
  
"I'm sure you'll no doubt correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't nicknames supposed to be short for something? My name is short enough already," he told her.  
  
"Well of course you're wrong," Lorelai informed him. "First of all your name is Lucas, which you never let anyone call you. Second, it's not so much a nickname as a term of endearment. What if we're out in a crowd and I get lost and I can't find you? So I yell out Luke and what if 30 guys named Luke turn around? I'll still be lost. But if I yell out 'hey, My Little Strawberry Danish of Love,' then you'll be the only one to turn around and I'll be found again," she explained.  
  
"My Little Strawberry Danish of Love?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well, I couldn't think of a good one and the pastries are right there," she said pointing to the covered pastry tray.  
  
"First of all, I'm not planning on taking you to a Luke convention so 30 guys with my name shouldn't be a problem. Second, I don't need a fruity nickname," Luke said firmly turning around to grab a rag.  
  
"Are you sure? What about Snookums? Love Muffin? Mr. Good Lovin'?" Lorelai tried these assorted names to see if Luke would respond favorably. The only reaction the names seemed to get was an eye roll. Although, Lorelai made a mental note that Mr. Good Lovin' did seem to get a small blush.  
  
"How about we stop talking about this?" Luke suggested wiping the counter down.  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth to reply, but before she had a chance to answer, the phone rang.  
  
"Luke's," he said as he picked up the phone. "Hi, how is everything?...Good...Uh, so you're okay then?...Sure...Yeah," Luke said into the phone.  
  
Lorelai listened rather intently to his conversation trying to figure out who he was talking to. She swirled her coffee around in her cup while Luke continued to talk. Finally he turned back toward Lorelai and said, "It's for you."  
  
Lorelai gave him a look of confusion, but came behind the counter to take the phone from him.  
  
"Who is it? Why didn't they call my cell?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Because lately you seem to be in the habit of keeping it off," Luke said pointedly handing her the phone before turning to finish his cleaning.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said as she quickly stuck her tongue out at Luke.  
  
"Hi Mom," said Rory tentatively.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai replied surprised. It had been days since she had spoken to Rory and it wasn't a pretty conversation. Lorelai had said things she didn't mean, but she was too stubborn to call her daughter and apologize, but deep down she missed her. "How are you sweetie? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine," Rory said. "I just called because...I'm so sorry about what I said Mom," Rory said, her voice cracking slightly. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh Rory I'm sorry too," Lorelai said with tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't mean to say what I said either. I hate not talking to you," Lorelai said regaining her composure.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything about you and Luke. I like Luke and I know he loves you," Rory continued. "It's just kind of weird I mean I'll be coming home soon and you'll be with Luke."  
  
"I know sweetie," Lorelai said quietly. "But nothing has really changed. I torment Luke, he gets irritated with me, I demand coffee and greasy food, he denies me my request until I torment him some more," Lorelai explained. "See? It's not so different. There's just kissing involved. Isn't that right my little peach cobbler?" Lorelai said louder so Luke would hear her. He responded by rolling his eyes.  
  
"Please don't tell me you call him that?" Rory said. "That is so wrong on so many levels."  
  
"Oh Luke said the exact same thing!" Lorelai said excitedly.  
  
"Well great minds think alike," Rory informed her mother.  
  
"Yeah they do. I can't wait until you come home," Lorelai told her daughter sincerely.  
  
"Me too," Rory said only slightly apprehensively.  
  
"Everything is okay here Rory. I swear, you and Dean are a footnote in the town history," Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh," was Rory's noncommittal response.  
  
"How is everything?" Lorelai prodded.  
  
"I'm okay," Rory said. "I definitely needed the time away. Grandma and I are having a good time."  
  
"I never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence," Lorelai replied. "But really Rory, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes," Rory answered definitively. "I screwed up. I think I used all my mistakes cards in one moment, but I know what I did was completely, 100% wrong. I feel awful that Dean's marriage is over because of me," Rory confided.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I think Dean's marriage was over with or without your involvement. What happened might have given his that little push and I wish you hadn't been part of the equation at all, but if anyone understands mistakes it's me right?" Lorelai responded.  
  
"Right," Rory agreed. "Well I won't tie up Luke's phone I just wanted to say I was sorry," Rory said.  
  
"Right back at ya kiddo," Lorelai replied. "I love you Rory."  
  
"Love you too Mom," Rory replied. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai walked over to her stool satisfied with her conversation with Rory and happy that they had patched things up.  
  
"Everything okay?" Luke asked.  
  
"It couldn't be better," Lorelai replied taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.  
  
TBC 


	21. I'll See It Through

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Gilmore Girls for this song from a great little film called Love Actually...  
  
_I'll See It Through by Texas...  
You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I've ever needed, it's you  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And loving you's the right thing to do...  
_  
Three days later Lorelai awoke in the comfort of Luke's bed. She heard a high pitched buzz and fumbled for the snooze button, but Luke had moved the alarm clock to the other side of the room, thus forcing Lorelai to get out of bed to stop the incessant buzz. She groggily stumbled out of bed slowly trudged to the dresser across the room. She hit the alarm with force until the noise ceased.  
  
She pushed the hair out of her face and stretched. She hadn't intended to spend the night at Luke's, but things took an amorous turn before she went home the previous evening and one thing lead to another. Lorelai looked down at her sleepwear. She smiled outwardly and ran her hands down each arm of Luke's big flannel shirt. Aside from the briefly ill advised foray into the 90s grunge scene, Lorelai didn't think she'd ever wear flannel again. Of course this was no ordinary flannel shirt. This was Luke's. It smelled like him. It radiated the warmth and comfort of Luke.  
  
Lorelai grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready to start the day. She had to go to work and then she needed to get to the airport to greet Rory and Emily from their European expedition. Lorelai dressed and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail as she emerged from the bathroom. She walked over to the kitchen to make some coffee when Luke entered the apartment.  
  
"Good morning," he smiled at her and handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Ooh it is now," she smiled back. "That was a pretty dirty trick you pulled moving the alarm clock to the other side of the room."  
  
"Well you told me to wake you up and I know how much you like to throw alarm clocks across the room, so it was for purely selfish reasons that I moved it," he said giving her a kiss and sitting next to her at the kitchen table.  
  
"I missed not waking up with you this morning," Lorelai lightly pouted.  
  
"Oh well I had an interview for another waiter early this morning," Luke told her.  
  
"Another waiter? Look at you! You have Caesar and Lane and now another waiter? Is the diner getting that busy?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well I'd like to be able to spend more time with this lady friend I have," Luke said taking her hand.  
  
"Uh-huh," Lorelai said intertwining her fingers with his.  
  
"Besides," Luke said sitting back and placing his hands behind his head, "I happen to be an investor in a very successful inn. I figure I can let those people work for me while I slack off," he said with a small grin.  
  
"Ha-ha," Lorelai said giving his exposed stomach a playful tickle. Luke sat up straight to cover his stomach quickly.  
  
"I still can believe you're ticklish," Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Yeah well believe it," he said swatting her hand away. "You know you looked really good in my shirt this morning," he said seriously.  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai grinned. "I know I've knocked the flannel, but I have to admit that it is pretty comfortable."  
  
"I told you," Luke said. "So what time do you have to be at the airport?"  
  
"I have to be there by four. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Luke said. "You haven't seen Rory in weeks and I don't want to make her uncomfortable or anything."  
  
"Well I'm sure she wouldn't be uncomfortable, but thank you for being so considerate," she said.  
  
"You're welcome," Luke replied.  
  
"So did you hire the new waiter?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I did. His name is James. His family just moved here from Boston," Luke said.  
  
"Well good, I'm glad you'll have some more help," Lorelai said. She noticed that Luke was standing up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Sorry," Luke replied. "I have to get back to the diner. I just came to bring you coffee," he said leaning over and kissing her quickly.  
  
"Oh wait, before you go," Lorelai said preventing Luke from leaving just yet. "Do you think we scarred Woodward for life last night?" Lorelai said gesturing to Woodward the stuffed pig prominently placed on Luke's couch.  
  
"He's an investigative reporter," Luke replied. "I'm sure he's seen worse."  
  
"So you don't think we did him any harm?" Lorelai asked hopefully.  
  
"Harm him? No. Harm to my box spring, now that's another story," Luke chuckled lightly. He walked back over to the table and placed one hand on the back of Lorelai's chair and one hand on the table. He leaned in and kissed her deeply before standing up and walking back toward the door.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow night right?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, as long as my Mom doesn't kill my Dad at the airport then we are still on. Thanks for helping out with this," Lorelai said.  
  
"Anytime. I'll see you later," he said walking downstairs.  
  
Lorelai thought for a minute about her mother and father. She had to admit that Richard had come up with a very romantic plan to help win Emily back. Lorelai only hoped that her mother would be so receptive. She absently ran her finger over her lips and took in the taste and scent of Luke from a moment ago. She smiled to herself and got up to go to work.

* * *

Richard and Lorelai walked through the airport in silence. Lorelai had met her father at the entrance and she was pleasantly surprised to see that he had decided to bring a bouquet of assorted wildflowers for her mother. Lorelai surveyed her father's appearance. He looked tired. He looked tired and anxious. Lorelai silently hoped that her mother would take his appearance into account when she heard his apology. It made him look very sincere.  
  
"So, do you know what you're gonna say?" Lorelai asked her father.  
  
"I am sufficiently prepared Lorelai," Richard replied shortly.  
  
"Okay, I was just checking," Lorelai said defensively.  
  
"Do you think she'll accept my invitation for tomorrow?" Richard asked her nervously.  
  
"Well I hope so," Lorelai said. "I think she really does miss you Dad." They stood watching the throng of people flood by hoping they wouldn't have to wait too long before they saw Rory and Emily. Finally Lorelai saw them walking through the airport.  
  
"Oh, there they are," Lorelai said waiting in the designated pick up area.  
  
"Lorelai, before they get here, even if this doesn't work, I wanted to say I appreciate your help with this," Richard offered.  
  
Lorelai looked at her father, always embarrassed when things got too serious with her father, replied shyly, "You're welcome."  
  
"Mom!" Rory called seeing Lorelai. She rushed to her with her bag trailing behind. Rory made it through the crowd and threw her arms around Lorelai.  
  
"Hi," Lorelai said excitedly. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," Rory replied.  
  
They hugged for a little while longer and Emily finally caught up to where they were standing.  
  
"Hello Lorelai," Emily smiled tightly. She had noticed Richard standing there and she didn't look pleased. She was trying her best to ignore the imposing stature of her husband.  
  
"Emily," Richard said stepping forward. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Thank you Richard," Emily replied curtly. "Come on girls let's go it has been an exhausting trip." Emily started to walk away from the group. Richard had a momentary look of horror as she walked away from him.  
  
"Emily wait, please," Richard said. There was a twinge of desperation in his voice. Lorelai was sure her mother heard it because she paused. She didn't turn around, but she didn't continue to walk away.  
  
Richard approached his estranged wife while Lorelai and Rory hung back and observed the situation. Lorelai felt a little uncomfortable watching this interaction. She almost felt like this conversation should be private and yet, in order to make Emily listen, it was being done in a very public place.  
  
"I'm sorry," Richard said quietly. "I know I've said this before, but aside from a very misguided kiss, nothing happened with Pennilyn. I realized my mistake the minute I made it. I will do anything to make it up to you," Richard said.  
  
Emily still had her back to him. Her shoulders were unusually slumped, as if she had given up the fight to be proper.  
  
"This is not the place for this Richard," Emily said simply not turning.  
  
Richard quickly placed his body in front of Emily forcing her to look at him and preventing her from walking away.  
  
"Emily, I love you," Richard said sincerely. "I have loved you from the moment we met. I know saying that here and now is highly questionable, but I will do whatever it takes to make you see that I want you back. I need you," Richard said passionately.  
  
Emily, who had been looking at the ground, glanced up for a moment to look at Richard. Lorelai could see scant tears forming in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Richard, I don't know what to--"Emily started.  
  
"Don't say anything Emily. I'm here to ask you to come out with me tomorrow night. Will you do me the honor of being my date?" Richard asked tentatively handing her the bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Richard," Emily started to protest. Deep inside she wanted to go, but on the surface she was still furious. She still felt unappreciated and hurt.  
  
"Please," Richard said again not giving her time to think about it. "I'll have a car come pick you up at 7 p.m."  
  
She felt cornered and tired from the flight so she relented. "All right Richard," Emily said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Emily," Richard smiled. "You won't regret this I promise."  
  
Emily gave Richard a puzzled half-smile. "Come on girls let's not loiter," Emily said taking back control of the situation.  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked over to Emily and followed her. Lorelai passed her father and gave him a smile. Richard simply nodded content in the knowledge that he might have another chance with his wife.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory had been home for about ten minutes when Rory went into her room to unpack her bags. Lorelai was in the kitchen making a snack when Rory immediately exited her room and threw her arms around her mother.  
  
"Thank you," Rory said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome," Lorelai said. "I was hoping you'd like it."  
  
"I do," Rory said. "We were in Italy and I thought about rearranging the furniture in my room. It probably sounds stupid, but the thought of the room being different helped."  
  
"It's not stupid at all sweetie," Lorelai said smoothing out Rory's hair.  
  
"So, have you seen Dean or Lindsey lately?" Rory asked hesitantly.  
  
"Actually I haven't," Lorelai said taking a seat at the kitchen table. She knew she needed to keep Rory informed, but at the same time she was never quite sure how much to tell her. "But you should know that Babette saw Dean and Lindsey talking outside Doose's the other day. I'm not sure if they're together again, but that is the latest."  
  
"Oh, okay, good," Rory said. "I just want Dean to be happy."  
  
"Would you be upset if they got back together?" Lorelai asked her daughter.  
  
"No," Rory said unconvincingly. Lorelai gave her a look.  
  
"No, honestly," Rory said more forcefully. "It would be weird because of what happened, but I don't love Dean and he deserves someone who does," Rory finished.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said. "Rory, you'll talk to me about this if you're upset right? You know you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"I know," Rory said picking at the countertop.  
  
"Do you? Because it seems like you started to bottle things up and didn't tell me how you were feeling about things," Lorelai ventured.  
  
"I know," Rory said again. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't keep things to myself," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, good," Lorelai replied. "So is it a pizza night?"  
  
"No Luke's? Shouldn't we help keep your boyfriend in business?" Rory asked with a hint of mocking in her tone.  
  
"I think Luke has plenty of business already thank you," Lorelai said dismissing her comment.  
  
"So Mom, if I'm gonna tell you things how come you're claming up about Luke?" Rory prodded. "Claming? I'm not claming," Lorelai replied.  
  
"You haven't said anything about him since I got back. I think Grandma knows more about you two than I do," Rory complained.  
  
"Grandma does not know more about it than you do," Lorelai said, still not giving up any information.  
  
"Then how come she talked about it all over France, Italy and Greece," Rory said.  
  
"She did?" Lorelai asked surprised.  
  
"She kept talking about how she knew there was more going on than you wanted to admit and how she thought Luke wasn't good enough for you, but she just wanted you to be happy," Rory continued.  
  
"My mother said this?" Lorelai replied shocked and confused.  
  
"Yeah, she said she realized now that you can't stop fate from intervening in your life. She thinks everyone has a path," Rory said.  
  
"My mother said this? Emily Gilmore?" Lorelai repeated.  
  
"Yes," Rory replied emphatically. "She really missed Grandpa but she thought it must have been fate that Pennilyn was always around. Just like she thought it was fate that you and Luke couldn't seem to have successful relationship. She thought it was fate that Dean and I kept running into each other too," Rory explained.  
  
"She thought it was fate? Were you guys on a commune with gypsies in Romania or something? I'm sure if she knew the whole story of you and Dean she wouldn't have thought it was fate," Lorelai said suddenly irritated her mother.  
  
"But that isn't how she meant it," Rory defended Emily. "She meant that she thought fate worked in mysterious ways. Like certain things happen only to trigger a chain reaction to make other things happen."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't go to Amsterdam? It sounds like Grandma was high," Lorelai replied agitated.  
  
"It does make sense. Like Grandpa going out to lunch with that other woman made Grandma realize she wasn't happy. But it might serve as the catalyst for her and Grandpa to remember how much they love each other," Rory continued to explain.  
  
"And you and Dean? How is what happened there helpful?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well it made me realize that I'm not in love with Dean," Rory said.  
  
"Yes, but not before a huge mistake was made," Lorelai countered.  
  
"Yes, but it made me realize I'm not in love with Dean so I can move on and stop living in the past. It made Dean realize that I'm not in love him so he can move on knowing that we could never be together. Grandma only said fate had a plan, not necessarily a good one," Rory responded.  
  
"And this made you feel better?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory admitted sheepishly. "It did make me feel a little better."  
  
"Well if it made you feel better then I guess I'm glad. I think it's a cracked out little theory my mother has, but I'm glad it helped you," Lorelai said patting Rory's hand. She was less irritated with her mother. She was just happy that Rory was able to take comfort in her mother's fate theory.  
  
"So, you and Luke," Rory started in again. "How hot and heavy is this? Are you still bumping into tables, doors, waiters?"  
  
When Rory brought up Luke a smile immediately formed on Lorelai's lips. "It's great," Lorelai said dreamily.  
  
"That's all I get?" Rory said. "I know I wasn't Miss Supportive on the phone, but I'm over that now. Are you really happy?"  
  
"Deliriously," Lorelai replied finally allowing herself to share her happiness with Rory. "I thought it would be strange you know? All those years I'd try not to think of Luke romantically because I thought it would be too weird because we were friends. But now I think how stupid I was because what they say about friends is totally true."  
  
"What do they say about friends?" Rory asked.  
  
"They make the best lovers," Lorelai said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Eww, gross," Rory replied. "I wanted to know if you were happy not how your sex life was. I don't think I can look at Luke the same way again," Rory said pleased that her mother was happy, but also slightly disgusted. She knew that her mother and Luke would have sex, but she didn't really need to know that they had and that it was good.  
  
"Hey you asked," Lorelai said laughing.  
  
"Not about that," Rory still protested.  
  
"Okay, okay," Lorelai relented. "I won't tell you about it. But, seriously, I know you were worried about me breaking Luke's heart, but things with him are so great that I can't imagine not being with him."  
  
"I'm happy for you Mom. I'm happy for Luke too. He's always had a thing for you," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, how come no one ever told me about that?" Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Because you wouldn't listen," Rory replied grabbing the phone. "So extra cheese, extra pepperoni, extra everything else and cheesy bread?" Rory asked starting to dial.  
  
"Oh get an antipasto too," Lorelai added.  
  
"Salad?" Rory asked shocked.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai shrugged her shoulders as if she had no other explanation for her adding something slightly healthy to her diet.  
  
They caught up and ate dinner before popping in a movie to officially mark Rory's homecoming. Lorelai also filled Rory in on the plan to get Richard and Emily back together. Lorelai, Rory and Luke all had very specific roles in the hopefully reunion of Richard and Emily Gilmore.  
  
TBC 


	22. If This is the End

Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews. Sorry my update has been lacking. I was away from the computer for a while, but hopefully my next update won't be so long in coming. I don't own Gilmore Girls or this song by Faith Hill...  
  
_If This is the End by Faith Hill...  
If this is the end  
I don't wanna know  
I just want you back  
Lord I want you back my side...  
_  
Rory had spent the entire afternoon collecting things from around town in preparation for the big date between her Grandparents that evening. Lorelai had filled Rory in on the plan that Richard had concocted. Rory had to admit that it sounded pretty good. She knew that her Grandmother missed her Grandfather and she had a hunch that his plan might just go a long way to winning her back.  
  
Rory was rushing out of the party supply store when she ran into the last person she hoped she'd see. Dean.  
  
"Dean," Rory said nervously stopping short of crashing into him.  
  
"Rory," Dean said equally as nervous. "I didn't know you were back."  
  
"Uh, yeah I just got back yesterday afternoon," Rory replied hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, good," Dean replied.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Rory clutched her shopping bag closer to her attempting to create a barrier between them.  
  
"So, I want to let you know that Lindsey and I are trying to work things out," Dean informed her uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh," Rory replied. Lorelai had somewhat prepared her for this news so it didn't come as a complete surprise. "That's great Dean. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm gonna try. To be happy that is," Dean replied. "I guess I never should have told her that I was in love with you," he admitted bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry Dean," Rory apologized. "What happened with us...it never should have happened."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Dean replied sincerely. "I never should have put you in that situation. I was unhappy and lonely and I thought being with you would change that, but honestly it only made things worse," Dean admitted.  
  
"I know what you mean," Rory told him. After a moment she added, "I'm sorry I'm not in love with you. I really hope you and Lindsey work things out and you can both be happy."  
  
"We just started going to counseling. I think her family hates me, but I'm hoping we can work everything out," Dean confided in her. "So, if I see you around town...I can't...we...can't," Dean stuttered.  
  
"We can't see each other," Rory finished for him. "I understand. I'm not gonna mess things up for you," Rory said.  
  
"Thanks," Dean smiled sadly. "I hope I didn't mess things up too badly for you either. I'm pretty sure your mother and Luke have been conspiring to kill me."  
  
"Luke?" Rory asked unaware that Lorelai had told Luke anything specific about what happened between her and Dean.  
  
"Oh, I kinda of said some things to him. Things that were none of my business about his marriage and your mother," Dean sheepishly admitted.  
  
"Oh," Rory said giving him a knowing look. She could just imagine that Dean had said something about Luke's marriage being a farce because he was in love with her mother. Although everyone in town saw it, Dean was probably the only person blithe enough to actually say anything about it.  
  
"Well I should go," Dean said. "Maybe one day we can try to be friends again," Dean ventured.  
  
"Can we?" Rory asked him. "Can we just be friends?"  
  
"You're right," he said. For Dean he would always think of Rory as the one who got away. For Rory, Dean would always be comforting, but cold comfort, dangerous comfort. "You know a part of me will always love you Rory," he confided in her. "I hope you get everything you've always wanted. Maybe I'll see you on CNN one day and I'll be able to say I knew you when."  
  
"Thanks Dean. Part of me will always love you too. But I hope you find the happiness you deserve," Rory said sadly. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Dean said walking into the store.  
  
Rory walked down the street clutching her bag and thinking about what had just happened. She felt relieved. She knew she'd undoubtedly see Dean around town, but he was off-limits. It was better that way. She was sad, but happy that Dean had decided that he could move without her and her without him. A month ago Rory had taken the leap and become a "grown up," but, it was only now, as she walked away from Dean, that she had truly grown.

* * *

Rory walked into the diner a little while later with bags of supplies. Richard's plan was to recreate Marty's Diner, scene of so many wonderful dates with Emily, inside Luke's. Luke, never one to say no to anything Lorelai requested, had agreed to close the diner and let them transform it into Marty's.  
  
Rory walked over to the counter and dumped the contents of the bag. Lorelai quickly shifted through the lace tablecloths, curtains and assorted artificial flowers. Luke took in the contents of the bag and scoffed.  
  
"Please tell me Marty was a girl," Luke said opening a lace tablecloth. "Because if Marty was a man I think the Queer Eye guys would want to adopt him."  
  
Lorelai and Rory both stopped what they were doing and raised an eyebrow at Luke. Luke noticed their obvious wonderment at his comment about Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.  
  
"T.J. talked about it while we were getting ready for the wedding. The man knows everything about that show and he loves tights. If he wasn't married to my sister I'd really have to wonder," Luke tried to defend himself.  
  
"Aww, it's okay Luke," Lorelai said standing up and patting him on the back lightly. "You can like lace and Queer Eye, like G.I. Joe said, 'Knowing is half the battle,' Lorelai mocked him.  
  
"You still need my help right?" Luke asked testily.  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai said putting up her hands in mock surrender. "No more talk about Queer Eye from me. I just hope you can restrain yourself," she smiled wickedly at him.  
  
"Yeah," Luke said tossing the tablecloth over a chair. "I think this lace stuff is best left to the women. I'll go make sure I have everything for dinner."  
  
As he was exiting into the kitchen Lorelai yelled, "Thanks Luke!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Luke said grinning mildly as he gave his patent reply.  
  
"He must have it bad," Rory said draping a curtain from the rod. "I can't believe he's letting us put all this girly stuff in here."  
  
"Well honey I'll tell you a secret about men," Lorelai said walking over to help Rory and lowering her voice. "Luke is a smart man. See, he knows that I want my parents to get back together. He further knows that in order to do this he needs to help. By helping he hopes they will get back together, thus making me happy, thus making him very happy," Lorelai said with a tilt of her eyebrow.  
  
"Agh, thank you Dr. Drew," Rory replied tying a bow around the center of the drape. She really didn't want her mother to elaborate on how happy Luke would be so she quickly changed the subject. "This place actually looks really different when you add a bunch of lace and flowers," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Man I so owe Luke for letting us do this," Lorelai said surveying the diner.  
  
"Well he loves you so it's in the job description to let you dress up his diner," Rory said.  
  
"You're right," Lorelai agreed taking out another tablecloth. "I just hope Taylor doesn't see the little vases with flowers on each table. He might have a coronary," Lorelai said.  
  
"Why?" Rory inquired.  
  
"Long story," Lorelai replied. "Just be grateful for weed killer or else you might be living in Pansyville."  
  
"Sounds intriguing," Rory said contemplating her mother's story.  
  
"So Susan," Lorelai said smoothing out the tablecloth. "Do you think Mom is gonna go for this?"  
  
"Of course Sharon," Rory replied taking her mother's cue. "As soon as we sing 'Let's Get Together' she doesn't stand a chance," Rory smiled.  
  
"Oh Mitch, it's been so long," Lorelai said dramatically throwing her head back.  
  
"So very long," Rory joined in covering her heart with her hands.  
  
Luke walked in and saw the two of them. He shot them the same look they had given him moments earlier.  
  
"What?" Lorelai said straightening up. "The Parent Trap is a classic. It's Haley Mills."  
  
"And Haley Mills," Rory added.  
  
"If you say so," Luke responded with a small chuckle. "I'm all set with everything in the back. Do you need any more help out here?"  
  
Lorelai surveyed the room. "No, I think we're all set. Now all we have to do is change," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Change?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh I didn't mention the outfits?" Lorelai said innocently.  
  
"Uh, no you didn't," Luke said folding his arms in front of him.  
  
"Okay, well I'm gonna run home and get ready to pick up Grandma," Rory said slipping out the diner.  
  
"Oh, well I might have told my Dad that we would recreate Marty's Diner, but I also might have told him we'd recreate the whole theme," Lorelai said waving her hand in the air.  
  
"Meaning?" Luke asked.  
  
"Meaning," Lorelai said as she walked over to him and threw an arm over his shoulder, "that there are outfits to go along with theme."  
  
"Oh, okay, well you can tell your Dad that I don't play dress up," Luke said definitively.  
  
"Come on Luke," Lorelai whined. "Your outfit is easy," she coaxed him.  
  
"How easy?" he asked.  
  
"Lose the flannel and hat, put on a white T-shirt and your hot ass pants," Lorelai told him.  
  
"My what?" Luke asked.  
  
"Your hot ass pants," Lorelai repeated. "The ones I bought you a long time ago. The nice ones."  
  
"And you call them my hot ass pants because?" he asked.  
  
"Oh please, it's pretty self-explanatory. You have a very attractive rear end, which I believe I've commented on before. But, in those black pants...meow!" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh geez," Luke replied.  
  
"What? It's a compliment," Lorelai said.  
  
"And what are you wearing?" he asked her turning toward her and wrapping his hands around her waist. He'd never admit it to Lorelai, but the lace curtains were kind of nice in that they blocked the large window in the front of the diner. With this extra layer of fabric shielding them from the town Luke felt like he could touch Lorelai without being on display.  
  
"Oh you'll see. I look adorable," she said wrapping her other arm around his neck.  
  
"You always look adorable," he replied giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, which Lorelai returned eagerly.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai said as Luke continued to try to kiss her. "Don't distract me. We have a mission tonight. We need to save this for later."  
  
"Promise?" Luke asked mischievously.  
  
"Of course," Lorelai returned his child-like grin.  
  
"Okay, I'll be ready by the time you get back, but don't think I'm dressing up all the time," he added.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see about that," Lorelai said as she untangled herself from Luke's grasp and headed toward the door. "I'll see you soon."  
  
Lorelai rushed out of the diner to get ready. She certainly hoped her mother would appreciate all the hard work that had gone into the night's events. Lorelai stopped by Miss Patty's to make sure everything was set to go. She had to admit that her father had taken her seriously. He certainly had one hell of a night planned for his wife.

* * *

Rory pulled up in front of Luke's at about 7:30 p.m. Her Grandmother was surprised that she was the one who came to pick her up. Emily had slept most of the morning to get over her jet lag, but for the hours she was up she felt unnerved. She didn't know what make of Richard's proposal and she wasn't sure she believed his admission to only kissing Pennilyn Lott.  
  
"Rory," Emily asked from the back seat. "Why are we at Luke's?"  
  
"This isn't Luke's Grandma," Rory said from the front seat. "It's a new place. It's called Marty's."  
  
"Rory don't be ridiculous," Emily started. "I've been here before and this is Luke's," Emily said glancing quickly out the window to the diner. She did a double take. It was then that she realized what was going on. She noticed the lace curtains from through the windows. She saw the flower garland over the door and then she realized that they were recreating the place where Richard and Emily had shared so many wonderful memories.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Emily said under her breath as Rory came around to the side of the car to open her door.  
  
"Okay, we're here," Rory said helping her out of the car. "Grandpa is inside waiting for you."  
  
"Where are you going?" Emily asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory questioned her as she walked back to the driver's side of the car.  
  
"Aren't you coming in too?" Emily asked. For some reason she felt apprehensive and wished Rory was going to go in with her.  
  
"Uh, no Grandma," Rory said slightly confused by Emily's behavior. "I have some things to do tonight. But Grandpa is in there already. Have fun tonight!"  
  
"Yes," Emily hesitantly. "Of course. You have fun tonight too. Thank you for the ride." Emily tried her best to plaster on a realistic smile. 'You don't need a chaperone Emily,' she told herself as she watched Rory pull away. 'You've been married for over 30 years. He is your husband. This shouldn't be stressful,' she told herself as she pulled open the diner door.  
  
Emily scanned the diner and noticed the lace and flowers had overtaken Luke's. In spite of herself she smiled lightly. It must have taken them quite a while to get Luke's to look like Marty's. Shockingly, they did a terrific job. Emily made a note to compliment Richard on his memory for details. Even though Marty's had closed over 15 years ago Emily felt like she was she back there again.  
  
Richard was sitting with his back to the door. When he heard the bell jingle he turned and stood up. He walked over to Emily and took her hand, ushering her to the table. His normal uniform of a jacket and tie had been replaced with a short-sleeved polo shirt and pair of khaki pants. Emily was suddenly very grateful that Rory had made her change before leaving the inn. Her Chanel suit would have made her horribly overdressed.  
  
"Emily," Richard said pulling out her chair. "I'm so happy you decided to come."  
  
"Well it's not like I had much of a choice the way you bombarded me at the airport," Emily replied as she sat.  
  
Richard shrugged off her comment and sat across from her. He hoped that she would at least keep an open mind and listen to what he had to say.  
  
"Well I am sorry about that," Richard offered. "But I really wanted to see you. And, knowing you like I do, I figured that a full frontal assault was my only chance of success."  
  
"Yes, well," Emily said dismissing it. She continued to survey the interior of the diner. "I don't know how you've done it, but this looks remarkably like Marty's Richard. You have a very good memory," Emily complimented him. She was trying her best to be polite.  
  
"Hello, hello," Lorelai said in a sing-song voice as she walked over to the table with two menus in hand. "And how are we tonight?"  
  
"What are you wearing?" Emily asked dryly.  
  
Lorelai looked down at her outfit. In keeping with the 60s theme she had chosen her most flower child outfit. She had one a thick lime green headband, flowing flowered patterned shirt, complete with belled sleeves and a long layered skirt, which had suddenly come back into style. She completed the ensemble with thick tortoise shell glasses.  
  
"Everyone's good?" Lorelai asked ignoring her mother's question. "That's terrific," she said with a smile. Lorelai placed the menus in front of them and continued her spiel. "The soup of the day is potato and our chef makes the most delightful meatloaf, which is the special tonight. Can I start you with something to drink?" she asked.  
  
"Iced tea please," said Richard gamely playing along.  
  
"This is ridiculous. Why are you dressed like that?" Emily asked again.  
  
"Two iced teas then?" Lorelai asked ignoring her mother for the second time. "Great, I'll be right back," she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen and met Luke waiting to start cooking.  
  
"How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"Well she's still sitting at the table, which is a pretty amazing considering my mother. She's questioned my outfit twice though. I keep ignoring her. Better too ignore her questions than to get into a discussion about things," she informed him.  
  
"Good plan," he replied. "You do look pretty adorable you know," he added.  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai smiled widely. "You look pretty good yourself. I knew the hot ass pants wouldn't let me down." Lorelai lightly pinched Luke's behind as she started back out with the glasses of iced tea.  
  
"I still don't understand why I had to change when I'm in the kitchen," he called softly after her.  
  
Lorelai turned her head and gave him a knowing smile as if to indicate that there wasn't a particular reason, other than her penchant for liking his ass in dress pants. He returned her mischievous grin as he shook his head.  
  
Lorelai walked back to the table and noticed that her parents sat in relative silence. She didn't figure this was a good sign.  
  
"So here are your iced teas," Lorelai said placing the glasses down in front of them. "Have you decided what you'd like to eat?"  
  
"I will try the meatloaf thank you," Richard replied.  
  
Lorelai looked at Emily expectantly waiting for her answer.  
  
"I'll also have the meatloaf," Emily replied shortly handing the menu to her daughter.  
  
"Two meatloaves," Lorelai replied. "Good choice. It should be ready in about 15 minutes so if you two crazy kids want to talk about anything important," Lorelai said.  
  
"Thank you Lorelai," her father replied cutting her off.  
  
"Okay," she said and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Richard looked at Emily and sighed. He didn't know where to begin.  
  
"Emily," he finally started. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing Pennilyn and I'm sorry for working so much. But most of all I'm sorry for forgetting that you are the most important thing in my life. I've been miserable without you. While you were in Europe with Rory I did a lot of thinking and I realized I've been a fool."  
  
"You have been," Emily agreed. After a moment she added, "Richard, do you honestly think that you can just say you're sorry and things will go back to the way they were?"  
  
"No Emily, I don't," Richard said slightly testy. "But I had hoped that it would make a difference. Do you care about me at all anymore? Do you care about this marriage? Because I've apologized many times, but it seems you want me to beg and I will not beg."  
  
"You're being dramatic Richard," Emily replied coolly. "I don't want you to beg. I know you're sorry. I accept your apology. I just don't know if I'm ready to go back to how things were. You say you'll change Richard, but you won't really. Things will change for a week or two but then we'll be right back where we started. You'll work yourself day and night and I'll be at home or at the mall," she said pointedly.  
  
"So you don't believe I can change at all? You think it's just a lost cause?" Richard raised his voice slightly.  
  
"No," Emily replied with her same calm demeanor. "I don't think it's a lost cause, but I also don't believe that we can fix this with an apology and a meal at a recreated diner. I'm being a realist Richard."  
  
"A realist? You're being a realist? And what am I Emily? Idealistic to think that we should be able to put our marriage back to together?"  
  
Richard was getting angry now. He had gone to great lengths to recreate a special evening for Emily and she was being stubborn. Lorelai and Luke had started to hear the conversation they were having because her Richard's voice seemed to get louder as the conversation went on.  
  
"I should go out there," Lorelai stood up and started to walk to the door.  
  
Luke stood quickly and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, you shouldn't," he told her.  
  
"Why? I need to stop them from having a full out fight," she reasoned with him.  
  
"No, you don't," Luke said walking her back to the stool. "This has nothing to do with you. It's between them and if you jump in they'll just turn their anger at each other towards you. I don't want that and neither do you."  
  
"So I should sit here and listen to them fight? Hello horrible childhood flashbacks," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I know it's hard to just sit here and do nothing, but you've done more tonight to help them than most kids would," Luke told her lighting rubbing her shoulders. "They need to work this out themselves."  
  
Lorelai resigned herself to sitting in the kitchen and listening to her parents fight.  
  
"I'm not the one being stubborn Emily," Richard started to yell. The sound of a chair being backed across the floor let Luke and Lorelai know that he had stood up. Lorelai knew that meant he was dangerously close to leaving.  
  
"I'm trying to make things right between us," Richard continued. "I want things to go back to how they were. Please tell me how to do that!"  
  
Emily stood up to face Richard. "Things can't go back to the way they were Richard. I don't want them to," she said plainly.  
  
"You don't want them to?" Richard asked flabbergasted.  
  
"No Richard, I don't," Emily replied. "When I first moved out I was miserable. I wanted nothing more than for you to tell me you were wrong and you were sorry. But now that I've had time apart from you I realize that I like having my own life."  
  
"I gave Lorelai such grief for not marrying Christopher, but I finally see why she didn't want to. I thought she was being stubborn, but she didn't really know who she was yet. She was only 16 and she wanted her own life," Emily continued. "I've been married to you for 38 years Richard--38 years and I don't know who I am anymore!"  
  
"That is ridiculous," Richard replied.  
  
"No it isn't," Emily said picking up her purse. "I need to figure out who I am before I can go back to being Mrs. Richard Gilmore. I'm sorry."  
  
With that Emily walked passed her husband and walked out into the night. Lorelai and Luke just stared at each other in silence. Richard stood, stunned for a moment, then he composed himself and turned on his heels and walked toward the door. Emily gave him a piece of her mind and now it was her turn to hear his point of view.  
  
TBC 


	23. All Through the Night

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them all like children! I don't own Gilmore Girls or All Through the Night from the musical Anything Goes...  
  
_When dawn comes to waken me   
You're never there at all.   
I know you've forsaken me,   
Till the shadows fall.   
But then once again I can dream, I've the right   
To be close to you   
All through the night.  
_  
Richard rushed out of the diner like a bat from hell. He walked briskly toward his wife who had wandered across the street by a park bench. Emily had fully intended to make a swift exit, but upon exiting the diner she realized that Rory had chauffeured her to Stars Hollow and now she was uncertain of how she was going to get back to the inn at which she was staying. She was contemplating this dilemma when she heard footsteps behind her and she turned to find Richard staring down at her.  
  
"You cannot walk away like that Emily," he bellowed.  
  
"Keep your voice down Richard," she hissed. "We have nothing more to say."  
  
"Maybe you have nothing more to say Emily, but I sure as hell do," he replied. He had lowered his voice slightly, but his agitation was still apparent.  
  
"You're telling me that you'd rather be alone than married to me because you don't know who you are? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life," he told her matter-of-factly. "You are a member of the DAR, you're on the fundraising committee for the hospital, you run the house and all my business engagements, how can you say you have no identity?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand Richard," Emily replied taking a seat on the park bench. "For the last 38 years I have been Mrs. Richard Gilmore. Two months ago I saw you kissing another woman. A woman who you have had secret lunches with for years. So suddenly there's this panic inside of me that says I might not be your wife. You might want to be with another woman. And if you're with another woman and I'm not your wife than who am I Richard? What do I have?"  
  
Tears were starting to well in her eyes and though she tried to stop them from spilling she couldn't. For months Emily had held on to these feelings and now they spilled from her like a fountain of emotion.  
  
Richard could never take his wife's tears. He had always thought them a form of emotional blackmail, but this time it was different. This time his heart broke because he had caused these tears. This situation was his fault and he wanted nothing more than to fix it. He took a seat on the bench next to his wife.  
  
"Emily, you are an intelligent, resourceful, beautiful woman. I wouldn't be half the man I am today if it weren't for you. And you have friends and functions that you're a part of. I can't be the thing that defines you," he said. His voice was soft and calming. The anger that had before had dissipated.  
  
"But you are Richard," Emily said wiping her eyes. "You are the thing that defines me and the feeling of panic I felt when I thought you might not want me anymore..."  
  
"Emily," he said quickly wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "I do want you. I made a mistake. It was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I hate seeing you in such pain and if I could take it back I would. I don't know what to do," Richard admitted.  
  
This was the first time in his life that Richard felt powerless to do anything. He wasn't sure what Emily wanted. He knew he wanted to be with her. He wanted to make things right again, but he wasn't certain he could.  
  
"I don't either," Emily acknowledged.  
  
Suddenly they both heard music coming from Miss Patty's Dance Studio. They both looked across the street and saw people dancing and laughing.  
  
"There must be some sort of festival tonight," Emily said sitting up straight and trying to compose herself. "Lorelai always says they have a festival for everything in this town."  
  
"Actually it was for us," Richard said softly looking at his shoes. Emily just looked at him. "In addition to recreating Marty's I thought I could recreate the dance at—"  
  
"the Hartford Recreation Center," Emily finished for him.  
  
"Yes," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Richard," Emily said. "I can't believe you remembered that."  
  
"Well how could I forget the dance that made me fall in love with you?" Richard said. "I had seen you before and I thought 'who is that enchanting woman?' I never thought I'd see you in a social setting of course."  
  
"I remember you were wearing a lovely navy jacket," Emily reminisced. "I had seen you around, but when you asked me to dance I was—"  
  
"Scared," Richard chuckled.  
  
"I wasn't scared," Emily protested.  
  
"You were too," Richard teased her. "You didn't know who I was and you were nervous because you thought I was too forward."  
  
"Well I'd heard you were engaged," Emily replied.  
  
"Well," he said, "I couldn't take my eyes off you that night. I thought, 'This is it. This is your one chance to find out if love at first sight is real.' Of course I found out that it was true," he told her.  
  
They sat there for the first time in months in companionable silence. Emily reflected on what Richard had said. She thought about all the trouble that had gone into recreating these special moments. Richard sat and silently hoped she would relent and at least tell him that she still loved him, that things could somehow be repaired between them.

* * *

Lorelai rushed to the window when she heard the door slam for the second time. Luke followed her and they moved the lace curtain to stare out the window.  
  
"He followed her," Lorelai said stating the obvious.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be watching this," Luke said not moving his eyes from the figures standing across the street.  
  
"What do you think they're saying?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know," Luke replied. "But your Mom doesn't look too happy," he noted as they watched Emily sag onto the bench. From the distance they couldn't see tears, but they saw her wipe her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe what my Mom said about me. Can you believe she said she understood why I didn't marry Christopher?" Lorelai said pulling Luke down lower in the window frame.  
  
"She did seem to understand," Luke agreed.  
  
"Oh he just put his arm around her," Lorelai whispered excitedly. "Do you think that's a good sign?"  
  
"Well I don't think it's a bad sign and she hadn't pushed him away yet," Luke whispered back. He suddenly realized they were whispering yet they were completely alone. "Why are we whispering?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai admitted. "It seemed like the thing to do. They're just sitting there. Why are they just sitting there?"  
  
"I don't know," Luke replied. "Maybe they're talking."  
  
"I can't see any lip movement," Lorelai said.  
  
"I can't either and why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a very bad episode of Laverne and Shirley," Luke replied looking at them crouched down behind a lace jungle.  
  
"You're right," Lorelai said beginning to stand. "Wait," she said putting a hand on Luke's chest to stop him from backing away. "He's taking her hand. They're standing up."  
  
"You think they're going to Miss Patty's?" Luke asked her staring out the window again.  
  
"It looks like it," Lorelai replied incredulous. "Come on," she said taking his hand and pulling him toward the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked as Lorelai dragged him out the door.  
  
"We're following them," Lorelai said simply. "We can partake in the dancing festivities. After all you waltz beautifully," she grinned.  
  
"How is it that you always manage to get me mixed up in your harebrained schemes?" he asked rhetorically as she dragged him down the street.

* * *

"Hi Andrew," Rory said as she entered the bookshop.  
  
"Rory," Andrew said looking up surprised. "What brings you here? I thought your Grandparents were having some big to do at Miss Patty's," he said.  
  
Rory thought he sounded nervous and she found that to be slightly peculiar.  
  
"Oh well I'm just stopping in for the book I ordered before I left. Sorry it took me so long to get it. My trip to Europe was kind of unplanned and it completely slipped my mind until today," Rory explained. "So I'm just here to pick up my Shelley anthology and then I'm off."  
  
"You know you don't really strike me as a Shelley reader Rory," Andrew evaded her request.  
  
"Well I have to read it for a class this fall, but after going to Europe I'm kind of interested in reading the rest of her work. So can I get it? I've kind of been waiting for it," Rory asked.  
  
"I know," Andrew said. "I know and that's why it makes it so hard to tell you that it came in last week, but I sold it," Andrew admitted meekly.  
  
"You sold it? Andrew I had you special order it. You said it would take three weeks and then you put it on the shelf?" Rory asked slightly irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry," Andrew said quickly. "I didn't actually put it on the shelf. The hold shelf is behind the counter and this guy came in and saw it and he asked if he could buy it. I told him no, but then he told me that he would pay double what you were going to pay if he could get his hands on it now. I knew you were away and I broke down and sold it to him. I'm sorry, but I ordered you another copy right away. It should be here next Thursday."  
  
"What? Well who is this guy that swooped in and stole my Shelley anthology?" Rory said very irritated.  
  
"He's about your age. His name is James and he just moved here with his family," Andrew replied.  
  
"And where can I find this guy?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well last I heard he just got a job at Luke's," Andrew said surprised she hadn't already heard about him.  
  
"Fine, thanks Andrew," Rory said slightly sarcastically. "So my book will be in next Thursday?"  
  
"Yes, Thursday for sure," Andrew replied trying to make amends. "Don't worry about the shipping costs either," he offered.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said as she left the bookshop. She walked to Miss Patty's slightly peeved about the book and vowing to track down this James and give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Emily and Richard walked hand in hand to Miss Patty's. Lured there by the sound of the music and the lively festivities they decided to put their problems aside for a moment and just enjoy the evening that had been set up for them.  
  
"Would you care for punch?" Richard asked when they arrived.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that, thank you," Emily replied as she surveyed the dance studio. 'Lorelai must have set this up,' Emily thought. She knew Richard had connections and power, but this was Stars Hollow. So many of the faces were familiar to Emily because these people had been to Rory's 16th birthday so many years ago. Everyone seemed happy and gleeful as they danced away.  
  
Richard returned with punch and a plate of appetizers. "We never got to the meatloaf," Richard said as he offered her the plate.  
  
"Thank you," Emily said. "Did Luke make the food for this as well?" she asked him.  
  
"No I believe this was the work of Sookie," Richard said pointing to Sookie and Jackson laughing in the corner while she bounced a baby on her knee.  
  
"This was really very thoughtful of you Richard," Emily offered. "I must remember to thank Lorelai for her part in all this as well."  
  
As if on cue Lorelai and Luke walked through the door of the dance studio and scanned the crowd. Lorelai spotted her parents against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't figured they would move their fight into a crowd of people, but she couldn't be sure. She took Luke's had and they made their way over to Sookie and Jackson.  
  
"Okay, we've restored a visual and things are still okay," Lorelai said over her shoulder to Luke as they walked.  
  
"Well they don't look like they want to kill each other. That has to be a good sign," he replied. Luke was scanning the room when he saw James refilling the punch bowl. "I'm gonna go make sure everything is okay with James. I'll meet you over there," he said letting go of her hand.  
  
Luke walked over to the punch bowl and found James stirring. "So how's it going?" Luke asked casually.  
  
"It's great Mr. Danes," James replied.  
  
"Please, just stick with Luke," Luke told him.  
  
"Sorry, I keep forgetting," James smiled slightly. "My parents have kind of ingrained the Mr. and Mrs. prefixes into my head permanently."  
  
"No problem," Luke brushed it off. "I just wanted to let you know that your job description won't usually entail party work. This was just a favor, special circumstances, you know," Luke tried to explain.  
  
"No problem," James replied. "I don't know many people in town yet so this is kind of helping me meet everyone," James replied congenially.  
  
Rory had entered the studio and spotted Luke before she saw her mother so she walked up beside him while Luke was talking with James.  
  
"Well I'm glad that this helps," Luke said. He noticed Rory had walked up and introduced her, "Speaking of meeting people, this is Rory Gilmore. I think you two are about the same age. Rory this is my new waiter James Harcourt."  
  
"James?" Rory clarified.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you," James smiled as he extended his hand.  
  
"You too," Rory said not taking his hand. "James you don't happen to be a fan of Mary Shelley do you?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Actually I do," James said still smiling. His green eyes sparkled in the light and he moved his hand through his short brown hair. He had a dimple on his left cheek when he smiled.  
  
"That's very interesting because I had an anthology on hold at Andrew's and he just told me that someone named James came in and stole my book," Rory said accusingly.  
  
James's smile faded quickly when he realized Rory wasn't too happy with him. "Oh, sorry about that," he replied. "I didn't steal it, I paid twice what it's worth actually," he informed her.  
  
"And what makes you think that you can just barter in a bookshop? It was my book," Rory said.  
  
"Well you weren't in town. In fact, it sat on the shelf for a good week and a half before I made Andrew an offer he couldn't refuse," James retorted not giving an inch.  
  
"Who are you the Godfather? Brando dies and suddenly you're in the running for his role? Money can't buy everything," Rory shot at him.  
  
"Hey, guys wait a minute," Luke tried to interject, but James and Rory ignored him.  
  
"You're right money can't buy everything," James replied. "But it can buy a first addition Mary Shelley anthology."  
  
"How very elitist of you," Rory retorted.  
  
"Elitist? I work in a diner. I'd say that is the antithesis of elitism," James replied matter-of-factly. "From what I heard you were off gallivanting in Europe for three weeks. Who sounds more elitist you or me?"  
  
"Okay, guys really," Luke tried to interject again.  
  
"I can't believe you," Rory said once again ignoring Luke. "I'm the farthest thing from elitist. My Grandmother took me to Europe and for your information I was a card swiper my second semester at Yale. I wouldn't say that was elitist would you?"  
  
"Yale?" James asked, his angry tone had abated.  
  
"Yes, I go to Yale," Rory told him. Her tone calmed like his did.  
  
"I should have known. I go to Harvard," James said.  
  
"Well I guess it's a good thing we won't have to run into each much after the summer is over," Rory said.  
  
"Actually I commute," James told her.  
  
"You commute to Harvard from Stars Hollow?" Rory asked surprised. The drive from Stars Hollow to Boston wasn't an easy one.  
  
"Yeah, well my family kind of hit some money troubles so I'm working and commuting to Harvard. It saves on room and board. It also helps that I'm going to take classes three days a week instead of five," James said.  
  
"So you two are good here now?" Luke asked. "You're not going to start a rumble? Cause if you're okay I'm gonna go," Luke said hoping they would at least acknowledge him this time.  
  
"Yeah it's fine," Rory replied. James nodded in agreement and Luke walked back over to Lorelai.  
  
"I'm sorry about the book," James offered. "If you really want it I'll give you my copy and just wait for the next shipment."  
  
"No, it's okay," Rory said with a wave of her hand. "I'll just wait. I overreacted. I just take my books a little too seriously."  
  
"I know the feeling, believe me," James said.

* * *

The music had slowed down and an old melody started to play. People started to couple up and dance slowly around the studio. It appeared that Lorelai had even managed to drag Luke out to the dance floor under mush protest of course. It was clear the wooing period which included Luke dancing was nearly over.  
  
"Oh I love Cole Porter," Emily said softly.  
  
Richard extended his hand and said, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Emily looked at him. She wanted to dance with Richard. She wanted to dance with him so badly, but she didn't want to get wrapped up in the emotion of being so close to him. Dancing with Richard had a way of making Emily drunk on his presence.  
  
As if Richard understood what she was thinking he added, "It's just a simple dance Emily."  
  
"Okay," she replied extending her hand.  
  
They walked out to the dance floor and Richard, always the gentleman, kept Emily at arms length and allowed her to decide how close she wanted to get. Their hands intertwined and they swayed across the floor as if they were born to dance with only each other.  
  
Richard lightly hummed while they danced and Emily found herself feeling more comfortable. She leaned in slightly and Richard responded in kind until her head was mere inches from his shoulder. Richard bowed his head in lower and hummed the lyrics to the song.  
  
"I know you've forsaken me, till the shadows fall," he sang softly into her ear.  
  
The tiny hairs on the back of Emily's neck stood up. The warmth of his breath on her earlobe reminded her of better times, simpler times, when they had only each other and it was all they needed.  
  
"Richard," she said lightly as if to stop him.  
  
"To be close to you all through the night," he finished despite her shallow protest.  
  
The music continued to play and Emily decided to let things be as they were for the moment. She had to admit that although they fought she was seeing the old Richard again. The Richard who wouldn't abandon her for hours of work or important clients. She was seeing the Richard she fell in love with for the first time in years.  
  
The music drifted away and a new song, more upbeat, started in its place. Emily and Richard stood on the dance floor, still together, as if they hadn't realized that the music had changed. It was Richard who finally broke the embrace.  
  
"Emily," he started. "Despite what happened earlier I had a very nice evening with you. I'd like to do it again sometime if you're willing."  
  
"Uh, yes, I think I'd like that Richard," Emily said surprised as he lead her of the dance floor.  
  
"Good, how about Saturday evening?" Richard ventured.  
  
"Okay," Emily agreed.  
  
"Good," Richard replied and gave her a small smile. "I will see you then."  
  
He started to walk away from her and Emily said, "Richard, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going home now Emily. It's a drive back to Hartford and I'd like to leave you before you get sick of me again," he said with a small gleam in his eye. "Rory will get you back safely. Good night Emily."  
  
"Good night," she replied absently as she watched Richard leave the studio.  
  
Lorelai and Luke were finished dancing and they saw Richard leave. Lorelai quickly rushed over to her mother to make sure she was all right.  
  
"Mom, is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
Emily turned her gaze from her husband's back to her daughter's face.  
  
"Everything is fine Lorelai," she said. "Thank you for setting this up tonight. I realize now what was being recreated here and I appreciate it," Emily said humbly.  
  
"You're welcome," Lorelai responded taken aback.  
  
"I'm going to find Rory. Have a good night Lorelai," Emily said taking her leave.  
  
"G'night," Lorelai called after her mother.  
  
Luke came up behind Lorelai at that moment and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lowered his lips to her ear and asked, "Is everything okay?"  
  
Lorelai watched Emily and Rory leave and smiled. Lorelai turned around and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. "Everything is great," she grinned. "Have I told her how much I appreciate you doing this for me?" she said pulling him into a small kiss.  
  
"Yes, I believe you did," he blushed trying to hide from the crowd around them.  
  
"Have I showed you how much I appreciate this?" she said mischievously.  
  
"Uh no," Luke lightly chuckled.  
  
"Oh well it's about time I did," she said pulling Luke out of the studio and into the night.  
  
They wandered out into the moonlit night hand in hand each wearing a sly grin and knowing that they were safe and together and in love.  
  
TBC 


	24. As Time Goes By

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting! I have been swamped as of late, but since this is winding down I hope you'll forgive me. I still don't own Gilmore Girls or this oldie but goodie...  
  
_As Time Goes By by Jimmy Durante... _

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by...  
_  
Three weeks later Lorelai waited in Luke's apartment while he gathered together some food for a picnic. It was Lorelai's idea, of course. Luke had fought her kicking and screaming, but he finally relented to a picnic lunch provided they brought somewhat nutritious food and that he didn't have to read her Emerson while rowing her around the lake.  
  
"And bring cheese," Lorelai called.  
  
"Cheese?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes, cheese," she replied. "Diary product, usually yellow in color."  
  
"Just cheese, not cheese and ham or macaroni and cheese?" he asked.  
  
"You're difficult," she said holding open the picnic basket with a grin.  
  
"And you're a lot of work," he replied with the same dopey smile.  
  
It had been almost two months of full-blown coupledom. Sure they had their fights and they were always pretty intense, but sooner or later one of them would get lonely and realize it was because the other wasn't around.  
  
"Ready?" Luke asked throwing a few slices of cheese into the basket.  
  
"You bet," she said taking his arm.  
  
"You're taking my arm? What is this, a wedding?" he asked dryly.  
  
"If you're going to make me eat on the ground the least you can do is escort me properly," she replied.  
  
"If I'm gonna make you eat on the ground?" he said incredulous. He looked at her for a moment, shook his head and started to walk. "Nevermind," he finally complied.  
  
They walked down the stairs into the diner and only received a few scant glances. Seeing Luke and Lorelai together had lost its wonder for the townsfolk and, for the most part, they didn't make a big deal about them being together.  
  
"You know," Lorelai said quietly to Luke, "they really don't care about us anymore. All that time we were the talk of the town and now," she said gesturing to the people oblivious to their entrance, "nothing."  
  
"I'm fine with it," Luke said letting go of her arm and walking behind the counter to get some napkins for their basket.  
  
"Yeah?" she pouted. "Well I'm not. If this keeps up I might have to start the rumor that you knocked me up," she said giving him a giddy look.  
  
Luke abruptly stopped what he was doing and gave Lorelai a serious gaze. "You wouldn't dare," he said meaningfully.  
  
Just then the bells above the door jingled and Rory entered the diner.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai said surprised to see her daughter.  
  
"Oh, hi," Rory replied.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing interesting reporter things? The news never sleeps my child," she informed her.  
  
"Yes, but the news also doesn't need a lunch break and I do. I could ask you what you're doing here in the middle of Thursday afternoon," she said slyly.  
  
"Fair enough," Lorelai agreed.  
  
They sat at the counter while Lorelai waited for Luke to come back with their picnic basket. Luke and James emerged from the kitchen and it was clear Luke was a little apprehensive about letting James run the diner for the lunch rush.  
  
"Now Caesar is right in the kitchen if you need anything," Luke was telling James.  
  
"Okay, but don't worry," James replied. "Enjoy your lunch." He was speaking as if Luke had already told him how to deal with the diner crowd ten times.  
  
"Luke, what are you so worried about?" Lorelai asked. "You've left the diner before. I'm sure they can handle it."  
  
"Need I remind you that the last time I handed the diner over to someone other than myself it nearly burnt to the ground," he whispered. Luke knew that Caesar was perfectly capable, but he was still gun-shy when it came to leaving the diner in the hands of someone else. This was the first time that he was trusting James to take care of things.  
  
James had been working steadily through the summer and he had proven to be a great employee. It didn't hurt that he was amiable and friendly to the customers either, although Luke liked to think that some of his influence rubbed off on him. For example, now James was the one who gave Lorelai a hard time about how many cups of coffee she drank each day.  
  
"Okay, well if you're all set we're gonna go. I'll be back in an hour," Luke told him picking up the basket and walking around the counter to Lorelai.  
  
"An hour? That's all I merit?" Lorelai said pretending to be offended as they walked out of the diner.  
  
Rory sat at the counter and James walked over to her, order pad in hand and a dishrag pulled messily through his belt loop. "Let me guess," he said, "cheeseburger, onion rings and a cup of coffee," he said with a smile.  
  
"Please," Rory said returning the smile.  
  
"Coming up," he replied turning around to pour her coffee.  
  
"So how are things at the paper?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, they're good," Rory replied slightly pulling at her hair with two fingers. "It isn't brain surgery, but I think I'm getting a good idea of what it's like to work at an actual paper and not just a school paper."  
  
"Well that's good," James replied setting the mug in front of her.  
  
Rory and James had started out on the wrong foot with the whole book fiasco, but eventually Rory decided James was a nice guy and they talked whenever she was at the diner.  
  
James was a year older than Rory and was going to be a junior at Harvard. His father was a well-known financial analyst, but he ran into hard times when a large company he backed went bankrupt. James was an only child and his mother had died when he was only 15. After his father lost a good portion of their fortune he decided to move to Stars Hollow to escape the shame he felt in Boston.  
  
Rory found all this out not from James of course, but from Taylor, Miss Patty, Babette and the rest of the Stars Hollow gossip tree. James was a friendly guy, but he kept a lot of personal information to himself. So far the only things he had told Rory was that he was a business major and that he enjoyed drawing.  
  
"Yeah, I think it will be a good experience," Rory replied taking a sip of her coffee. "But interning isn't all the glamour you'd expect," she added.  
  
"Really?" James replied with a hint of mock horror in his tone.  
  
"Really," Rory replied. "I don't know. I had an interesting morning already."  
  
"What's the headline? Stolen garden gnomes? Heat wave melts gelatto? Blue Sky Festival cancelled?" he joked with her describing a few of the more colorful things he had noticed in Stars Hollow so far.  
  
"No," Rory giggle a little. "I work with this other intern, his name is Rick and he asked me out," Rory told him. "I don't know if I should go though because I work with him."  
  
James' sunny disposition slowly faded, but he kept a small smile on his face. "Are you interested?" he asked her.  
  
"Well he's nice enough, but I don't know if I'm ready to jump back into dating yet," Rory confided in him. James didn't know anything specific about her past relationships with Jess and Dean, but she had told him that she had been hurt in the past.  
  
"Well if you're not ready you shouldn't say yes," he replied definitively.  
  
"Well I didn't say I wasn't ready. I don't know if I am. But, if it didn't work out then I'd have to see him everyday," Rory was reasoning with herself.  
  
"So you're not gonna go then?" James asked.  
  
"No, probably not," Rory replied finally.  
  
"Good," he replied.  
  
"Good?" she asked him surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you know what they say about dating co-workers?" he said.  
  
"What do they say?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, they say don't do it or it it's a bad idea or something," James sputtered out.  
  
"Sounds very philosophical," Rory lightly mocked him.  
  
"Yeah," James replied quickly. "I'll get your burger." He made a hasty retreat into the kitchen while Rory sipped her coffee and smiled lightly to herself.

* * *

"So how are your parents doing?" Luke asked Lorelai as he unpacked their picnic basket.  
  
"Oh, they're great," Lorelai said taking a sandwich from him and unwrapping it. "I don't know whether to be happy or grossed out by that, but what can ya do?" she added.  
  
"Well it's good that they're getting along," Luke replied taking a seat on the blanket they had set down by the lake.  
  
"Yes it is and it's all thanks to you," Lorelai said leaning over to him and giving him a long, lingering kiss on the lips.  
  
"I don't think it's all due to me," Luke said blushing a little. "I let you hang some lace around my diner, which Taylor has not let me forget I'll have you know," he enlightened her.  
  
"I know, sorry about that," she said. "But I think I've more than made up for it," she said throwing the sandwich back into the basket and kissing him again.  
  
Although it was a beautiful day, Luke and Lorelai seemed to be the only two around the lake and Luke felt at ease enough to return Lorelai's kiss. She leaned her weight into him and he lay back and pulled her toward him. He used his hand to gently brush the hair off of her forehead as she kissed him deeply.  
  
After a few minutes Lorelai gave him a few quick kisses and sat back up. "We still got it," she smiled wickedly.  
  
"We do at that," Luke sat up and returned her grin. "Any reason we're not still demonstrating that fact?"  
  
"Well you only have an hour," she mocked him and wrinkled her nose as she grabbed the sandwich out of the basket again.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, although she did have a point, and picked his sandwich out of the basket.  
  
"So, Rory has been at the diner more than usual," Luke commented.  
  
"No she hasn't," Lorelai said taking a bit of her sandwich.  
  
"She comes in for lunch everyday, on top of the times she comes in with you," Luke informed her.  
  
"She does?" Lorelai asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Luke answered. "I thought you knew."  
  
"I didn't," she replied.  
  
"Oh, I thought maybe there was something going on with James," he said.  
  
"James?" Lorelai asked surprised. "Well I suppose it's not out of the realm of possibility, but I think Rory would have told me."  
  
Luke just nodded his head as he continued to eat.  
  
"You don't think she would tell me do you?" Lorelai asked him. Before giving him a chance to answer to she continued, "I mean given our past history with Dean maybe she wouldn't, but we agreed that she would be honest with me and I really think—"  
  
"Lorelai," Luke interrupted her gently laying his hand over hers. "I was just wondering if she liked James. I didn't say she did or that there was anything going on, I was just wondering. I'm sure Rory would tell you if there was anything going on."  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath. "You're right," she replied. "Sorry, sorry I just had a mental freak out because the last time she didn't tell me something...well we both know what happened there."  
  
"Yeah," Luke said shifting uncomfortably on the ground.  
  
"I'm sure she just likes the food, possibly the service, but I'm sure it's nothing," she told Luke as she tried to convince herself of the same.  
  
"It's nothing," Luke said emphatically as she scooted closer to her and put a reassuring arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I know," she said looking at him. "I like this." Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder and snuggled a little closer to him.  
  
"I like this too," he grinned softly.  
  
They finished their picnic and just sat by the lake for a while until Luke had to get back to the diner and Lorelai really needed to get back to the inn.  
  
"Will I see you later?" Luke asked as they walked to his truck.  
  
"No," Lorelai said sadly. "I have to be at the Inn tonight for a retirement party."  
  
"Oh, okay," Luke said. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow," he said leaning in to kiss her goodbye.  
  
Lorelai wrapped her arms tightly around Luke's neck and pressed her lips firmly on his. She opened her mouth slowly and gently ran her tongue along the inside of lip. He hungrily returned her passion as she grazed her fingers lightly along his strong jawbone. When he finally had to gasp for air he stepped back and said, "What was that about? Not that I'm complaining at all."  
  
Lorelai whipped the lipstick off of his lip with her thumb and replied, "I didn't want you to forget me tonight."  
  
"Not likely, especially not now," he said raising an eyebrow and kissing her again.  
  
"So my master plan worked," she grinned as they drove back to the diner.

* * *

Lorelai returned home later that evening to find Rory flipping through the channels on the television.  
  
"Hey," she said throwing her purse keys on the table and taking a seat next to her daughter.  
  
"Hey," Rory smiled.  
  
"So I wasn't expecting to see you at Luke's today," Lorelai ventured.  
  
"Well I thought Lane might be working, but I forgot she had band rehearsal," Rory replied not taking her eyes from the TV.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said noncommittally. "Luke said you've been to the diner a lot lately."  
  
"I wouldn't say any more than usual," Rory continued to evade her mother's questioning.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said again. After a moment of silence she added, "Because Luke notices things you wouldn't expect. Everyone thinks he's really passive, but he's surprisingly observant."  
  
Rory continued to stare at the television. It appeared that she wasn't going to be prey to her mother's little fishing expedition. Rory had a feeling Luke noticed her presence in the diner more frequently than usual. She had silently hoped he wouldn't mention it to Lorelai, but she should have known better. When they weren't dating Rory might have been able to get away with it, but now that Luke and Lorelai were together they seemed to share everything.  
  
"He's especially observant when it comes to things about me," Lorelai continued. "You know like my hair, my clothes, my daughter," Lorelai said pointedly staring at Rory.  
  
"What?" Rory finally relented looking at Lorelai.  
  
"What's up with James?" Lorelai asked point-blank.  
  
"Nothing," Rory said crinkling her nose.  
  
"Nothing?" Lorelai replied. "Funny because Luke seems to think you've been to the diner a lot lately and Babette said she noticed you twirling your hair at the counter the other day."  
  
"You're deranged," Rory replied.  
  
"Am I really? The hair twirl? Please, I taught you the art of hair twirl!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"So you're checking up on me now?" Rory shot at her.  
  
The conversation started innocently enough and Lorelai was curious about Rory and James, but her tone had been light and teasing. It wasn't until Rory started to get defensive that Lorelai actually started to believe that there might be a grain of truth to what Luke had told her.  
  
"No," Lorelai defended herself. "I'm just curious."  
  
Rory said nothing. She just looked at her mother. To be honest Rory wasn't really sure there was anything going on with James. Sure, he was friendly, smart, attractive, but he was also someone Rory would consider a friend. At this point she didn't see it as anything more.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said playfully nudging her with shoulder. "Come on, tell me," Lorelai whined.  
  
"Tell you what?" Rory asked tersely.  
  
"Tell me about James. Is he someone I should have Luke keep an eye on for me?" Lorelai tried to kid her.  
  
"No," Rory finally said. "We're just friends."  
  
"That isn't possible," Lorelai said adamantly. "Yalies and Harvardites cannot be friends. Isn't that in the school song or the handbook or something?"  
  
Rory finally realized that her mother wasn't checking up on her or trying to mock her and she let a small smile escape her lips.  
  
"See," Lorelai said seeing the smile. "That wasn't so hard was it? Look, I just want to know what's going on with you. I feel like Luke and I have been spending a lot of time together lately and I just don't want that to interfere with us talking, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "But really, there isn't anything going on," Rory insisted. "I go to the diner because it's conveniently located across the street from the paper."  
  
"Okay then," Lorelai replied ready to let the subject rest. She got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You want some popcorn?" she called to Rory.  
  
"Sure, fire it up," Rory called back.  
  
"You know, I haven't heard from your Grandma in awhile," Lorelai called making conversation while she poked around the kitchen. "She must be awfully tied up with that gentleman caller of hers. Although hopefully not literally tied up because that would gross me out on so many levels. Just the thought of my mother and father discussing safety words is enough to—"  
  
"Mom!" Rory yelled over her interrupting her ramble. "Please stop, you're scarring me over here!"  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said stopping her ramblings. "I'm scarring myself too babe. I don't know where that tangent came from but it certainly wasn't something I want to think about again."  
  
Lorelai emerged from the kitchen with the popcorn in hand. She handed Rory the bowl.  
  
"I am happy Grandma and Grandpa seem to be better now though," Rory said thoughtfully as she took a handful of popcorn. "Do you think Grandma is gonna move back in soon?"  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai said crunching a few kernels of her own. "I think Grandma likes the independence of living on her own. But I think she'll probably move back home soon, especially since things are going so well. The last time I talked to her she asked me if I thought it was acceptable for her to pay for their next evening out. She's a regular Helen Gurley Brown."  
  
"Hey, how was your picnic today anyway?" Rory asked.  
  
"It was perfect," Lorelai beamed.  
  
"I still can't believe some of the things you get Luke to do," Rory said. Upon realizing how her comment could be misconstrued as a double-entendre she quickly added, "I mean like how you get him to go to picnics, carnivals...I even saw him eat a piece of pizza when he was here last week!"  
  
"I do have a way with him," Lorelai grinned.  
  
"You're happy," Rory smiled lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I really am," Lorelai agreed. Lorelai and Rory never really talked much about their dating relationships, but the happiness Lorelai exuded was written all over her face every time she talked about Luke.  
  
"For a long time I was looking for the whole package. I was looking for someone who understands me and puts up with me for who I am. The funny thing is that I really think I have that with Luke. We're kind of the same, but completely different and he was right in front of me the whole time."  
  
"Mom," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai replied.  
  
"I'm really sorry I gave you such a hard time about dating Luke in the beginning. I was, I don't know, I was scared for reasons I can't even explain without sounding totally psychotic, but I'm really happy for you and Luke and I'm sorry if I almost messed anything up."  
  
Lorelai put her arm around Rory and pulled her close. "You are a great kid, okay? You freaked out a little, but it's fine. You had a lot going on in your life. Luke and I are great and you didn't cause any trouble between us. Okay Oedipus?"  
  
"Oedipus?" Rory replied sitting up a little and giving Lorelai a weird look. "Oedipus married his mother. I'd think if anything it might have been more akin to Elektra."  
  
"Oh my god, I cannot have this conversation again!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Watch the movie."  
  
"Although, even Elektra is wrong because that had to do with her father," Rory continued as Lorelai threw popcorn at her until she stopped mulling it over. They found an old movie and they watched it together until they fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. 24 down and 1 to go! 


	25. Utopia

Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me through this story. I wasn't sure where it was going in the beginning, but I'm pretty satisfied with where it has ended up. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I have an idea for a short fan fic rolling around in my head. Hopefully you'll see it soon. Until then...I still don't own Gilmore Girls or this song...  
  
_Utopia by Alanis Morissette...  
  
This is utopia this is my utopia  
This is my ideal my end in sight  
Utopia this is my utopia  
This is my nirvana  
My ultimate..._  
  
Lorelai was awoken by the sound of a hammer pounding wood the next morning. She groggily rolled over and tried to muffle the sound by pressing a pillow tightly to her head until she realized that it impaired her ability to breathe. Finally she groaned and threw her pillow to the floor. She sat up and realized that the pounding was coming from outside her window, which seemed impossible because her bedroom window was on the second floor.  
  
Lorelai dragged herself out of bed and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the window. Sure enough she saw Luke, on a ladder, hammering away at the windowsill. Luke caught a glimpse of her and smiled. Lorelai gave him a half-smile that indicated she was less than thrilled with his early morning visit. She knelt down by the window and opened it.  
  
"Morning," Luke smiled when she finally had the window open.  
  
"Good observation," Lorelai said grumpily. "You do realize it's 6:30 a.m. right?"  
  
"Yes, I do," he said congenially. "It's 6:30 on a Friday and I don't have to be to work until 9," she tried to politely tell him.  
  
"Right," Luke said as he seemed to be fidgeting with something.  
  
"Which happens to be two-and-a-half hours before I have to be to work and about and hour-and-a-half before I need to be awake," she told him.  
  
"Here," Luke said finally producing the item with which he was struggling.  
  
Lorelai saw the thermos and knew instantly that although Luke woke her up he came bearing coffee, which she gratefully poured into the small plastic cup.  
  
She took a long sip and finally said, "Have I told you I love you?"  
  
Luke smirked a little and replied, "I love you too." He put his hand over hers when he said it and Lorelai got a small shiver up her spine. It was ridiculous that Lorelai should still feel so excited and unsure when Luke touched her, but the feeling would never get old, of that she was certain.  
  
"So, I have had many dreams, fantasies, illusions of a man coming to greet me at my window like Rapunzel, but never once did this dream/fantasy/illusion include him waking me up at 6:30 in the morning with a hammer," she said sipping her coffee.  
  
"Well you remember earlier this winter when I came to fix your window and I used your bedroom window to get in?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, the now infamous drunken Barbie Band-Aid incident, how could I forget that one," she teased him.  
  
"Well I cracked part of your windowsill when I came in and I thought it was about time I fixed it," he informed her.  
  
"At 6:30 in the morning?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"6:30 in the morning, that's what! What's going on?" she asked him again.  
  
"Nothing," he replied evasively looking down.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai continued to pry.  
  
"Fine, this is so stupid, but I had this dream last night and it scared me and it was about you and I really needed to see you this morning. I knew if I knocked on the door you'd just ignore it so I remembered I had to fix your ledge," he admitted finally. He looked down, intently studying the new windowsill.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said sympathetically reaching her hand through the window to lift his chin up so he was looking at her. "I'm fine. I'm great. Well actually I'm sleepy, but everything is okay."  
  
Luke took Lorelai's hand from his cheek and lightly kissed the top of her hand. "I know, I told you it was stupid," he said trying to dismiss his concern.  
  
"It's not stupid," Lorelai told him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Not really," he replied.  
  
It was clear he was embarrassed to have come over because of a dream, but when he woke up he was terrified. His dream had been so vivid that he couldn't be sure it didn't actually happen. He tried to go about his business at the diner, but the moment Caesar came in Luke took off for Lorelai's. He had to see her, touch her, hear her voice, to know that things were really okay.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke for a minute hoping he would change his mind about telling her. She didn't want to push him, but she was curious about what happened.  
  
"It might help you feel better if you tell me about the dream," she decided to push him.  
  
"We were at the lake swimming and all of a sudden you were floating farther and farther away from me and at first it was like a game, you were laughing, but then it got too deep and you couldn't swim. You were screaming to me to help you but I couldn't get to you because there were all these people in the way. And finally you disappeared under the water and I lost you."  
  
"There were people watching me drown? Who were they? I want names and the list better not include Rory, Sookie or Jackson," Lorelai tried to jest.  
  
"It wasn't funny. It scared the hell out of me. It was so real," he said.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," Lorelai said sympathetically. "But I'm fine, see," she said standing up and giving him a small twirl.  
  
Luke smiled softly. "I know," he replied.  
  
"Come in here," Lorelai said.  
  
Luke clumsily threw a leg over the ledge and Lorelai helped pulled him into the room. Lorelai's foot got caught around a cord on the floor and she fell backward pulling Luke through the window and on top of her.  
  
"Ow!" she tried to laugh as Luke came crashing down upon her. Luke looked down at Lorelai and brushed the hair from her face.  
  
"See," she said softly, "I'm okay."  
  
"I'm glad," he smiled brightly at her before he swooped into kiss Lorelai forcefully on the lips. He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her close to him. Their bodies melded into one and not a speck of light shown through their embrace.  
  
Lorelai moaned softly as Luke's hands made their way down her face, her neck and torso. She hungrily pulled Luke's face even closer to her own. Their tongues did a risky tango as they roved through each other's mouths. Luke moved his lips to the crook of her neck and Lorelai leaned forward.  
  
"Luke," she whispered breathlessly. "I have a bed," she breathed.  
  
Without hesitation Luke scooped Lorelai up in his arms and gave her a wicked grin as he gently placed her on the bed. He hovered over her as Lorelai swiftly peeled off his shirt. She ran her fingers lightly across this chest and once again Luke was on top of Lorelai and they touched and kissed and got reacquainted with each other all over again.

* * *

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting that this morning," Lorelai said breathlessly as she lay next to Luke, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"This wasn't my motivation for coming over this morning, but it was a nice perk," he admitted wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"You know, I have to admit that if I have to be awake at 6:30 in the morning, this is how I want to wake up," Lorelai told him giving his shoulder a light kiss.  
  
They laid there for a moment catching their breath and basking in the glow of each other. "So, are you feeling better about your dream now?" she asked him after a moment.  
  
"Much," he told her.  
  
"Good," Lorelai smiled. "Me too. Now let's just hope Babette didn't see you come in through my window or we're gonna have some 'splaining to do," Lorelai added in her best Ricky Ricardo impersonation.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Rory was supposed to meet her mother at Luke's for lunch. She sat at a table with her back to the window and waited. Lorelai was never punctual so waiting for her wasn't a big surprise. Rory was surprised when Lorelai wanted to go to lunch. Usually she didn't say much of anything in the morning, especially Friday morning. However, this morning she seemed to be in an unusually good mood. Luke had brought Rory a cup of coffee while she waited. She heard the bells above the door jingle and James walked in. James walked in with a girl.  
  
Rory sat quietly at her table as she watched James walk over to the counter and talk to Luke. He had his arm around the waist of a raven-haired girl. Rory strained to hear what they were saying, but it was lunchtime and the noise in the diner was louder than usual.  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner and scanned the crowd for Rory. She spotted her at a table by the window and she walked over and took a seat.  
  
"Hey," she said pulling out her chair and taking a seat. Lorelai noticed the absent look in Rory's eyes and asked, "What are we looking at?" She followed her daughter's gaze to the counter where she saw James talking to Luke. Lorelai also noticed the brown-eyed girl that seemed to be a close friend of James.  
  
"I see, so you're just friends right?" Lorelai said. That seemed to snap Rory out of her reverie and she turned her attention to her mother. "We are just friends. I mean, we're acquaintances. He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend, so I guess that would mean we're not the kind of people who share personal things," Rory said with a hint of bitterness in her tone.  
  
"Well, maybe she's just a friend," Lorelai replied glancing again at James and the girl.  
  
"Fine, he should have friends," Rory said.  
  
"Yes he should," Lorelai agreed. "I wonder if all his friends are that tall though?" Lorelai asked. "She seems tall don't you think? Like an Amazon woman or something," Lorelai said trying to make Rory feel better. "I mean that girl should be a shot-putter. Maybe she is a shot-putter! See, nothing to worry about. She'll be shipping out to Athens in a few weeks and bye-bye Amazon woman."  
  
"Mom," Rory protested.  
  
"What? I'm trying to make you feel better," Lorelai told her.  
  
They both watched James and the raven-haired, brown-eyed, Amazon woman leave the diner and walk down the street. Rory tried to not to follow them with her eyes, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"I feel fine," Rory said. "I am hungry though. Where is Luke?" Rory said scanning the diner.  
  
"Yeah I know, where is Luke?" she asked exasperated.  
  
Suddenly Luke appeared behind her with a cup of coffee and a plate of curly fries. "I'm right here," he said as he set the plate and cup on the table.  
  
"These aren't ours," Lorelai said pointing to the fries.  
  
"Yes," Luke replied. "They are. This place is packed and James is running late so you're gonna have to wait a little while for your food."  
  
"And you brought us fries to tide us over?" Lorelai said touched.  
  
"Yeah," Luke said quickly looking around the diner. "So what do you want for lunch?"  
  
"Don't I have the best boyfriend?" Lorelai asked Rory as they dug into the plate of fries. "Isn't he thoughtful and caring and accommodating and—"  
  
"Lorelai, order please," Luke asked briskly.  
  
"Burger and fries," she said handing Luke the menu.  
  
"Same," Rory agreed popping a fry into her mouth.  
  
"Thank you," Luke said rather frazzled as he walked away from the table.  
  
"Isn't my boyfriend the most irritated, gruff, Jekyll and Hyde type boyfriend ever?" Lorelai grinned as she watched Luke walk away.  
  
"He's multi-faceted," Rory said.  
  
"So another free Friday night," Lorelai said. "What should we do?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory said. "I'm getting used to not having to go to dinner though. Are they having a movie in the park tonight?" "Oh yeah, I think they are," Lorelai said excitedly. "I love no Friday night dinners. I really want my parents to get back together, but the longer it takes the better."  
  
They sat there for a moment and ate a few more fries when Lorelai saw Andrew sit down. She had something to ask him about a conference he was planning at the Dragonfly so she left Rory for a moment. Rory was gazing absently out the window when James approached the table with their plates of food.  
  
"Two burgers and fries," he said happily placing the plates down.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said coldly.  
  
"You're welcome," James said. "So how are you today? No small talk? All out of witty repartee?"  
  
"No, you're busy," Rory replied impersonally.  
  
"Come on, I'm never to busy to kick your Yale ass with my Harvard intellect," he prodded.  
  
"Who was your friend?" Rory finally asked.  
  
"Jacqueline?" James scoffed. "She's a friend from Boston. She was on her way to Hartford and she stopped by to say hello," James informed her.  
  
"Close friend you have there," was Rory's curt reply.  
  
"She is," he agreed, ignoring her tone. "I've known her since we were four."  
  
"That's nice," Rory said through her teeth. 'Why are you being so confrontational?' Rory thought to herself. She didn't know what had come over her. She wasn't interested in James, but seeing him with that girl made her insanely jealous. Maybe she was interested him after all.  
  
"Yeah, she's a great person. We used to have competitions to see who could read a paperback with as few binding creases as possible," James reminisced.  
  
"Great," Rory said trying to be polite, but failing miserably. "Well my food's getting cold so...," Rory said hoping he'd get the hint.  
  
"Have I said something to make you mad?" James asked suddenly acutely aware of Rory's open distain for him at that moment.  
  
"No, nothing," Rory said.  
  
"Cause you seem mad," he persisted.  
  
"Well I'm not," Rory replied. "I just don't have time to relive your glory days with Jacqueline back in Boston okay?"  
  
"Fine," James shot at her with obvious anger.  
  
"Good," Rory said feebly as he stomped away.  
  
Lorelai walked up to the table after observing the interaction between Rory and James. She sat down and started to garnish her burger.  
  
"So...that was weird," Lorelai said after a moment.  
  
"I don't like him," Rory said definitively before Lorelai could interrogate her.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said chewing a bite of her lunch. "But see, you kind of acted a little jealous just now so..."  
  
"Well I'm not," Rory protested.  
  
Lorelai put her hands up in surrender. "Okay," she replied and continued to eat.  
  
James came back into the kitchen and yanked the dishrag he has sloppily slung through his belt loop. He angrily threw it into the sink and grabbed a new one.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Luke asked seeing his obvious foul mood.  
  
"Yeah, great," was James's sullen reply.  
  
"Did someone give you a hard time out there?" Luke asked.  
  
"You could say that," James replied waiting for his next order.  
  
Luke glanced through the doorway and noticed that Rory and Lorelai had their food. He guessed that James' present mood had something to do with Rory.  
  
"Those Gilmore girls are something else," he said nodding quickly to their table. "They'll drive you crazy sometimes."  
  
"No kidding," James replied bitterly.  
  
"But, I'll let you in on a little secret," Luke said leaning closer to James. "Half the time it's because they're confused and they don't know what they want. Sometimes you need to give them a little push in the right direction," Luke said.  
  
"Meaning?" James asked, interested.  
  
"Look, take it for it's worth, but Lorelai and I would fight all the time. Our most heated arguments usually had to do with someone she was dating or someone I was dating. But, it all boiled down to the fact that we liked each other and we were jealous," Luke confided in him.  
  
"Well I don't like Rory," James protested a little too eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that kid," Luke said patting him on the back and smirking as he went back out into the diner.  
  
James stared out the doorway and saw Rory eating lunch with her mother. He didn't know her that well but he wanted to know her. He wanted to know everything about her. Did he like her? Only time would tell.

* * *

"Isn't funny how things change?" Lorelai was telling Rory as Luke made his way to their table. "Two months ago I was single, my parents were on the verge of divorce, you weren't even in the country and now everything just seems so different."  
  
At that moment Lorelai's cell phone started to play the Mexican Hat Dance at an annoyingly loud level. She fished through her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She was just about to answer it when Luke came up behind her.  
  
"Out," he said pointing to the door.  
  
"Oh please," Lorelai said defiantly.  
  
"I'm serious, out," he said taking her by the arm and escorting her out of the diner.  
  
"Unbelievable," Lorelai said is shock as she was escorted outside.  
  
Luke shut the door behind her waving a smart-ass wave and she stuck her tongue out at him as she answered her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai, good, I thought weren't going to answer," said Emily.  
  
"Mom," Lorelai said surprised. "I haven't heard from you in a while."  
  
"Well I've been quite busy," Emily replied happily. "I have a life you know."  
  
"Of course you do Mom," Lorelai replied trying to suppress the giggle that was creeping up upon hearing her mother had a life. "So, how's Dad?"  
  
"Your father is fine. He's at the office today, but we had a lovely lunch at Andre's," Emily gushed.  
  
"Oh, well that's great Mom," Lorelai said sincerely. "I'm glad things are working out."  
  
"Yes, well that was part of the reason I called," Emily continued. "I moved back home so if you need to reach me that's where I'll be."  
  
"Wow, that's terrific," Lorelai beamed. "I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thank you," Emily replied.  
  
"How are things with Rory? Is she feeling better about Dean?" Emily asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Lorelai responded. "I think it's safe to say that she's definitely over him now."  
  
"Well good. Rory is such a lovely girl. I hated to see her feeling so horrible," Emily said. After a beat she added, "And how is Luke?"  
  
Emily had a knowing hint of satisfaction every time she asked Lorelai about Luke. Emily had become fond of saying she always knew they would end up together. She seemed to forget the part of the past when she expressed reservations about Luke and Lorelai being together.  
  
"Luke is fine," Lorelai said blushing a little, but smiling at the same time.  
  
"Things are good then?" Emily asked.  
  
"Things are great," Lorelai admitted.  
  
"Excellent, then I look forward to seeing you all at dinner tonight," Emily slipped Friday dinner quickly into the conversation.  
  
Lorelai was standing outside Luke's when Dean passed her and entered the diner. He was alone, but he walked quickly to the counter and he didn't make any attempt to wave or say hello to Rory. Lorelai was so preoccupied watching him that she almost missed Emily's dinner comment. Almost.  
  
"What?" Lorelai sputtered out.  
  
"It's Friday night Lorelai," Emily said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Mom we haven't had a Friday night dinner in months," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm aware of that Lorelai that is why your father and I will see you and Rory and Luke at dinner tonight. Seven o'clock sharp," Emily requested.  
  
"Don't you think this is a little last minute," Lorelai tried to protest. "I'm not even sure Luke can come. Rory and I had plans."  
  
"Well I'm sure your plans can wait," Emily said. "If Luke can't make it this week then I expect I'll see him next week."  
  
"Mom," Lorelai started to formulate her objection to this demand.  
  
"Lorelai, does Rory still go to Yale?" Emily asked simply.  
  
"Yes," Lorelai grumbled.  
  
"And, please correct me if I'm wrong, but does she not still borrow money from your father and me for her education?"  
  
"Yes," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Well then I still get my Friday night dinners then don't I?" Emily said haughtily. "See you at seven," Emily said and hung up before Lorelai could say no.  
  
Lorelai walked back into the diner and threw herself into the chair. Luke walked over to the table and said, "Thank you for obeying the cell phone rule."  
  
"Yeah and I thought being your girlfriend would have perks, but no, just as before I'm callously tossed out into the summer heat to melt and talk to my mother," she emphatically. Lorelai looked at Rory and added, "Remember how I said everything was different, well it's amazing how things can change, yet stay exactly the same." Lorelai gave Luke a pointed look.  
  
"How is Grandma?" Rory asked interested.  
  
"Oh she's back and in rare form," Lorelai said as Luke refilled her coffee. "We have to go to dinner tonight."  
  
"Have fun," Luke chuckled.  
  
"Oh, don't be so cocky my friend because your presence was requested as well. Except with Emily, it's not so much a request, but a command."  
  
"Me?" Luke said a little nervously. "Why me?"  
  
"It looks like you're getting inducted into the family," Rory giggled. Lorelai joined in and the two laughed as Luke shook his head. He looked tense.  
  
"Don't forget, we have to be there at seven sharp," Lorelai called as Luke walked past Dean behind the counter.  
  
"And don't forget to wear a tie," Rory added.  
  
They sat at their table laughing like two schoolgirls as Luke walked in a daze passed James.  
  
"Everything okay?" James asked.  
  
"Great, just great," Luke replied. "They'll drive you crazy sometimes," Luke mumbled under his breath.  
  
"But maybe they're worth it," James said quietly.  
  
He hadn't spoken very loudly and he didn't think anyone had heard him but all that changed when he heard two voices respond, "They are."  
  
Luke and Dean exchanged a knowing look. One had longed for a Gilmore girl and finally got his chance. The other had had his chance and had done things that were almost irreparable. Luke and Dean nodded a manly nod and all three men glanced over at the table that sat Lorelai and Rory Gilmore. They were laughing and smiling and all was right in Stars Hollow. So much had changed in the last few months and all that was left in their collective memories were the remnants of the night.  
  
The End. 


End file.
